


Je ne regrette rien

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gender Identity, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ in World War II, La Resistance est futile, Love knows no language, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Recovery, Sexual Identity, Slow Burn, The Killing Game AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Katrine, bar owner out front and leader of the French resistance at heart might seem like a tough woman from the outside, yet her double existence and leading personality have made her very lonely over the years. Deep down she is just a woman, after all, longing to be allowed to show some vulnerability and to be loved unconditionally. The sole love she ever knew lost in the war, resulting in the petite woman shielding her heart from everyone until one evening another lost soul comes knocking on her door.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Katrine/Mademoiselle de Neuf
Comments: 42
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally get to posting this. The Killing Game is somewhat of an obsession of mine and I was dying to write an AU story based on it, so here we go. So far I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to have, but rest assured that it is a chaptered story. With that being said, I hope you are going to enjoy this story. It will be leaning more towards the tough side, which is to be expected seeing as how it's situated in WWII, so bear with me there, please. I'd be grateful if you could share your opinions with me, as always. :)

The night had drawn to an end, the last patrons were currently leaving Le Coeur de Lion. Katrine, owner of the establishment, heaved a sigh once the door was closed, drawing the attention of her barkeep and oldest friend Tarek.

“Katrine, are you alright? You appear tired. I shall take my leave as well and you should go get some sleep. I am going to inform the others that we are going to postpone our meeting to tomorrow night.“

Katrine was about to protest but ultimately decided against it upon seeing her old friend's stern expression.

She sighed once more and gently patted his arm. “You win, Tarek. Let's cancel our meeting for tonight. There's nothing much to report anyway. It seems to have been a rather quiet night so far. Then again in times like these, you can never be sure.“

Tarek nodded solemnly at this, his expression having darkened hardly visible, but Katrine being his oldest friend noticed it right away. “Indeed. Let us hope that this night will stay a quiet one. You truly require rest, Katrine. I will take my leave now and inform the others of the change of plan.“

Katrine smiled tiredly at the tall man. “Thank you, mon ami. I truly appreciate it. Please get home safely.“

He gave her a curt nod. “Do not worry, Katrine. I will see you tomorrow.“

The redhead nodded at this, seeing him to the door where they bid their farewell for the night.

Despite Tarek's earlier words, Katrine didn't go straight up to her private rooms to sleep but instead decided to have a nightcap first. She went behind the bar where usually her old friend stood serving their guests and poured herself some good old Irish whiskey.

'Just why does it remind me of home to drink this? I was born here in France, never even left the country before.', Katrine mused to herself shaking her head she took a hearty gulp of the amber liquid which burned its way down her throat.

Katrine was startled when out of a sudden what sounded like knocking could be heard that seemed to be coming from the entrance. A cold hand gripped at her heart, walking to the door against her better judgment, sending silent prayers to whatever deity that she hadn't just signed her death penalty.

She opened the door carefully, afraid that if the enemy was indeed waiting for her outside she'd otherwise have no chance to retreat back inside fast enough.

When her eyes fell upon a forlorn-looking young woman she knew that tonight she had been spared.

Big ice-blue eyes looked at her, voice surprisingly firm, the stranger asked her. “Are you renting rooms to stay?“

Katrine looked at her with a frown, eyeing her head to toe, a curious sensation forming in the pit of her stomach.

A crooked smile on her lips, she stated. “We are currently looking for a singer. If you'd agree to accept the job you could stay in one of the rooms upstairs. What do you say, chérie? Do we have a deal?“

The young woman looked at her uncertainly for a moment before nodding. “I believe we do.“

Katrine was delighted at the blonde's response, offering her hand for her to shake to which the young woman reacted with irritation, seemingly not knowing what to do which in turn irritated Katrine. Then again it was a typical German gesture she reminded herself.

She retreated her hand, albeit reluctantly, not wanting to lose the potential new singer she'd just gained and simply told her instead. "I am Katrine, owner of Le Coeur de Lion. How may I call you?“

The young woman seemed startled for reasons unknown to Katrine before replying. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Katrine. My name is... Mademoiselle de Neuf.“

Katrine looked at the blonde weirdly for a second, being convinced that this was merely an alias the young woman was using. 'Please don't let me regret hiring her.', the redhead begged inwardly, her voice showing none of her irritation.

“It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mademoiselle. After you.“

She held the door open like the good host she was, allowing the younger woman to step inside first, following her inside and locking the door afterward. “The rooms are upstairs. This is the café. Over there is the stage where you are going to perform.“

Katrine showed the young woman around who nodded occasionally.

After the quick tour of the establishment, Katrine led the young woman upstairs to the private quarters. Since the place used to be a guesthouse, there were plenty of rooms to choose from for the Mademoiselle.

The blonde turned out to not be picky, however and chose the smallest room which Katrine reluctantly agreed to, after trying in vain to persuade her to take one of the bigger rooms, not liking the idea of one of her guests, staff, or not, to feel uncomfortable.

Katrine, having forgotten all about her earlier promise to Tarek, sleep being the last thing she thought about with this new situation presented to her, found herself standing in the doorframe to the blonde's room, asking out of the blue.

“You're not from around here. Are you?“

The young woman blinked at this, voice hesitant. “I am not. Is that a problem?“

Katrine, taking the young woman's admittedly very German looks into consideration hesitated before answering. “I don't see why it should be. Unless you're planning to cause me trouble, we'll be fine, Mademoiselle.“

The young woman nodded at this. “We will be fine then. I am not known to cause trouble, Madame.“

Katrine felt herself flinch at the use of that term and briefly wondered if she looked so old that she qualified to be addressed so formally by the younger woman.

Her voice sounded harsher than she'd intended when she stated. “Do you see a ring on my fingers? I am not married or engaged, and I believe not that old yet either for you to address me so formally.

Please stick to calling me Katrine. It's what everyone around here does. Understood?“

The blonde quickly nodded. “Of course. I apologize, Katrine. It was wrong of me to assume your relationship status solely based on your appearance.“

Katrine had a hard time keeping her cool at that statement, her heart beating a mile an hour. 'Merde! This is bad. She was totally flirting with me just now. Was she? Katrine, you're clearly hallucinating. Such a gorgeous young thing flirting with you is laughable. When did you last look into a mirror?'

She snapped out of her daze by that same alluring voice. “Katrine? Did I say something wrong?“

She slowly snapped out of it, smiling softly. “Non, chérie. I'm just tired. I'll retreat for the night. You should get some rest as well. Business only starts in the evening, but I want to go over a few things with you in the morning and set up a contract with you.

It's just for the sake of formality. No need to worry.“

The young woman nodded slowly. “I understand. Have a good night's sleep, Katrine. I will see you tomorrow. Bonne nuit.“

Katrine felt herself wondering where the blonde might be coming from. Her accent albeit barely noticeable sparked her interest.

She pushed her curiosity aside for now and answered the blonde while stepping out of the doorframe and into the hallway. "Good night and sweet dreams, Mademoiselle. I'll see you in the morning.“

Katrine groaned out in frustration. She'd tried to sleep, really had, but the thought of that fascinating young woman being so close to her merely across the hallway led to her being unable to rest.

Finally having enough, she got up from her bed, not caring to dress in something else, leaving her room to go back downstairs to the bar to grab herself some more whiskey. She knew it was a bad habit, but she figured there was no other way for her to get any sleep tonight if not with the aid of something strong.

'That might help me forget too.', she mused to herself while grimly descending the stairs to the bar room.

Her tumbler of whiskey from earlier still stood on the bar top and she fetched it from there, downing the remnants of the liquor in one go, sighing afterward. Deeming that tonight was one of those nights where one glass wouldn't do the trick, she went straight for the bottle, reminding herself to add whiskey to the list of things they needed to buy next.

Tarek surely wouldn't be pleased if he found out about her nightly indulgence, but she hoped and prayed that by the time he'd start his shift the next day the liquor would already be out of her system again.

Fortunately, her old friend was no one to ask unnecessary questions, so she was sure that she'd be spared from having to explain to him why she had done what she had done.

'I'm no child anymore after all. I'm a grown-ass woman, damn it and if I decide to get wasted then that's for me only to decide and worry about.'

Katrine after having grabbed the bottle and closing the bar afterward went back up to her room. She sat in the plush chair by the window, the curtains drawn as always, the sole illumination in the room coming from her reading lamp on the coffee table. The book laying on her table caught her attention and after a hearty swig from the bottle, she grabbed her fountain pen and opened the journal on a fresh page.

**July 21 st, 1944, Saint Claire, France**

Today started off rather uneventful. The crowd at the café was more or less the same as usual, and we got to close early. After Tarek insisted to postpone our meeting and that I should get some sleep for once, he left after I, albeit reluctantly had given in to his request.

I had just sat down at the bar to have my nightcap when I heard knocking coming from the entrance. My heart beating a mile an hour, afraid to find myself face to face with the enemy I was all the more surprised and relieved to instead stare into the eyes of a beautiful young woman who later introduced herself to me as Mademoiselle de Neuf.

I must admit I had my doubts about her at first and in fact still do, but seeing her standing in front of my door with that forlorn look in her big teary eyes I simply couldn't refuse her entrance. I offered her a job as our new chanteuse at the café in exchange for a room to stay in to which she agreed.

With a voice and looks like hers, I'm sure she'll soon be the talk of the town. Mon Dieu! Why can't I seem to stop thinking about her? The fact that she's currently sleeping right down the hallway does certainly not help my case.

I need to be careful not to let my guard down around her too soon. In times like these that could be fatal, especially in a position like mine. Gods, how do I explain this to the others? Tarek is going to be furious, no doubt, and Brigitte? I just don't know.

I need to somehow convince them that the Mademoiselle poses no threat to us which is much easier said than done, especially considering that I'm not sure if we can trust her yet myself. Here's to hoping I made the right decision about this...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrine and the Mademoiselle have their first breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might upload more chapters today still.

Katrine never made it back to bed that night and instead fell asleep in her chair after having downed that whole bottle of whiskey.

When she woke up again, it was by the sun glaring inside the room, despite the curtains still being drawn. She groaned out and shielded her eyes with the palm of her hand, her head throbbing violently.

Despite feeling like crap, she still got up, washing and changing into a fresh set of clothing, coiffing her hair, and applying some make-up before going downstairs to prepare breakfast for herself and her new co-worker. She first brewed herself some strong mocha, desperate to get those headaches in check and regaining her bearings in general. After downing the first cup of coffee along with a painkiller she got to setting up the table. Just then knocking could be heard on the back door.

Having a good idea who it was that stood there at such an early hour she quickly went there, greeting the man with two bisous on the cheeks. “Norice! You're right on time for breakfast. What have you got for me, mon ami?“

The man that was slightly shorter than Katrine smiled widely and handed her a brown paper bag stuffed to the brim with his own creations.

Norice was the town's resident baker and part of the resistance, just like Katrine, Tarek, and Brigitte. “I've had a hard time falling asleep last night, so I decided to use the time wisely, and baked more instead. I hope you don't mind that I've packed an extra of each for you today, Katrine.“

The redhead was delighted to hear those words and beamed at him, gently patting his arm. “Actually that's perfect. Thank you, Norice! Any news from Brigitte?“

He nodded softly. “She's doing fine. Tarek informed us that the meeting will be held tonight. I will see you then, Katrine. I need to get back to the bakery for now.“

She nodded. “Of course, Norice. Thank you again for your services, as always and I'll see you tonight. Be careful and stay safe out there, mon ami.“

After Norice had departed Katrine went back to the main room of the café just in time to see Mademoiselle de Neuf descend the stairs gracefully, the young woman looking like a vision to Katrine who had to actually lean against the table to not be thrown off-balance.

Acting nonchalant and like she hadn't just nearly tripped and fallen, Katrine called out to the blonde. “Bonjour, Mademoiselle! Did you sleep well?“

The young woman gave a curt nod. “Bonjour, Katrine. I did, surprisingly, yes.“

Katrine chuckled lowly at this and looked at the blonde curiously. “Surprisingly, hein? I've offered you to take one of the bigger rooms last night and that offer still stands.“

The Mademoiselle shook her head. “It is just that I usually have a hard time sleeping in a new bed for the first night. The bed in my new room was very comfortable, however, and I had fallen asleep before I knew it.

Thank you for that offer, Katrine, but I do not require bigger quarters. The room I stay in is sufficient.“

Katrine nodded in understanding at this. “Well, I know that feeling. Whenever I stay over at a different place I have trouble sleeping as well. I guess that's pretty normal actually. I'm all the more glad you managed to sleep well in your new room last night, Mademoiselle.

You arrived right on time for breakfast. I wasn't sure if you drink coffee. Somehow I felt like you were more of a tea drinker, so I have so far merely made coffee for myself.“

The blonde's eyes widened in amazement at this, muttering. “How did you know? Your assumptions were correct, Katrine. I do prefer tea over coffee. Do you have any tea around here?“

Katrine smiled and nodded. “Of course I do, chérie. This is a café after all and my guests don't only come here to drink wine or other alcoholic beverages, but also coffee and tea. There's plenty for you to choose from. Let me show you over to our tea stash, Mademoiselle.“

The blonde nodded and followed the petite woman, finding herself unable to resist the temptation to seize the moment and secretly take in the appearance of the older woman.

Katrine unlike last night when they had first met was dressed in a yellow blouse along with clamdiggers in the same color and pumps, showing off toned calves, her auburn hair coiffed in a slightly more casual, playful hairstyle than the one she wore the night before, her hips were swaying seductively as she walked.

The blonde inwardly scolded herself for lingering a bit too long on the older woman's butt. 'You need to stay focused! This is no time to fool around. There is no way a woman like her could be...'

The taller woman felt her ears grow hot when she suddenly bumped into something soft, an oomph following before soft chuckles could be heard.

“Easy there, chérie. Maybe next time you should make sure to watch your steps, hein? I didn't take you to be the clumsy type.“

The blonde dusted herself and muttered. “I apologize, Katrine. I was lost in thought for a moment, but I can assure you that I am normally not a clumsy person.“

Katrine seemed to be relieved at this, smiling softly. “It's alright. I'm just glad you ran into me and not into the wall. At least I managed to prevent you from hurting yourself.“

The blonde nodded softly, unable to stop recalling being pressed against the older woman if only for less than a minute.

She had to grudgingly admit to herself that she'd enjoyed the feeling far more than could be deemed appropriate and she was determined to maintain a safe distance to the older woman from now on, especially physically and mind her steps so she could prevent further encounters of that kind in the future.

The young woman's eyes widened in astonishment when Katrine showed her the café's tea stash, her eyes starting to twinkle in delight. "This is by far the biggest selection of tea I have ever seen at one place and the way you have organized it is perfection!“

Katrine gave a chuckle at the blonde's reaction, feeling immensely proud on the inside but knowing better than to display so outwardly. “I'm glad you like it, chérie. Now, go pick whichever tea you like and I'll prepare it for you then we can have our petit-déjeuner. There are fresh croissants and strawberry marmalade. I hope that's fine with you.“

The blonde's eyes glossed over at this, the softest smile that caused a flutter in the pit of Katrine's stomach to the redhead's chagrin forming on her lips. “Strawberry marmalade? It has been far too long since I last got to eat strawberries! I am looking forward to trying that marmalade, Katrine and I think I have found a tea that will go perfectly with breakfast.“

Katrine couldn't help the small smile from creeping onto her own lips at the young woman's excitement. 'She looked so young just now being so excited and with her features relaxed for once. I truly wonder just how old she might be? Last night I would've not deemed her much younger than myself, but this morning she appears so youthful, so fresh, so... I need to stop this now, else I won't hear the end of it...'

Katrine inwardly rolled her eyes at herself, quickly grabbing the tea bag the Mademoiselle held out to her, telling her gently. “Go take a seat at the table already. I'll join you in a minute.“

The blonde nodded slowly and left for the main room, finally giving Katrine some air to breathe again. While the water for the tea for the young woman was boiling, Katrine once again found herself wondering about her new singer.

She felt oddly disappointed to still not even know so much as her first name yet, despite her clearly having introduced herself to her on a first-name basis the other night.

'Who are you really, Mademoiselle de Neuf, and what is your game? I hope I won't regret my hospitality. Tarek is going to have a fit once I'll tell him later. Gods, what were you thinking, Katrine? You simply couldn't say no to those puppy eyes of hers. Could you?'

Once the tea was finished and Katrine had somewhat regained her composure she made her way back to join the young woman who to her surprise was standing next to the grand piano. She carefully set the cup of tea on the table before walking over to her. “Do you know how to play the piano, Mademoiselle?“

The blonde startled upon hearing that alluring husky voice of the older woman, shaking her head. “I do not. My instrument is my voice.“

Katrine nodded at this. "Well, I hope you know how to use your instrument then, being our new chanteuse and all.“

The taller woman to Katrine's surprise told her confidently at this. “It is what I have made a living with the past few years. So I should possess a certain level of expertise.“

The redhead was torn hearing this. On the one hand, she was delighted to hear an actual chanteuse would be working for her, not some amateur, but on the other hand, she grew all the more suspicious.

After all, what were the odds of a professional singer knocking on her door in the middle of the night, seeking refuge right when they had been short of a singer at the café?

Katrine, ignoring her suspicions, for the time being, smiled at the blonde. “That's perfect then. I'm sure you won't have any difficulties working here. You can show me your talent and repertoire later. For now, let's have breakfast.“

The tall woman nodded at this and together the unlikely duo went back over to the table. Katrine, ever the gentlewoman held out a chair for the blonde who gracefully accepted it and took a seat.

Once the Mademoiselle was seated, Katrine took a seat herself on her usual chair which so happened to be opposite of the other woman's causing them to be directly faced with each other. The fact that the table was rather small didn't make matters any easier for the two women.

Silence was hanging over the room, each woman lost in her own thoughts. Katrine was nipping on her coffee while the Mademoiselle took occasional elegant sips from her tea.

Finally having decided to try out that strawberry marmalade, the younger woman reached out to grab a croissant, her hand touching Katrine's who had been about to do the same.

It felt as if time stood still, both women frozen in shock, their touch having ignited a shockwave of electricity in both of them which rendered them motionless.

Katrine who regained her composure back first thanks to years of training just that, carefully retreated her hand, and softly said. “Go ahead, Mademoiselle.“

The blonde snapped out of her daze at this and nodded, grabbing one of the croissants before asking, her voice slightly hoarse. “Could you... pass me the marmalade please?“

Katrine nodded and handed it over to her. “Here you go, chérie.“

The blonde gracefully accepted it accompanied by another soft “Thank you.“, gingerly dipping the tip of the croissant into the marmalade before taking a dainty bite.

A soft hum left her lips, her eyes turning wide. Katrine who had eagerly watched the display asked. “Do you like the marmalade?“

The younger woman nodded eagerly, licking her full lips which resulted in a knot to form in the redhead's lower abdomen. “It is délicieux and the combination with the croissant is truly pleasant!“

Katrine couldn't help but smile at this, her cheeks having darkened the softest bit which thanks to her rouge was not visible to the younger woman.

Her voice had grown an octave lower when she told her. “I have made it myself. It's an old family recipe. I'm glad you like it, Mademoiselle. Norice will be happy to hear that you enjoy his croissants as well.“

The blonde blinked at this. “Norice?“

Katrine who only now remembered that she hadn't told her about the man yet, nodded. “Yes. He's a friend of mine who runs the local bakery. He brings me a bag with fresh baked goods every morning.“

Mademoiselle de Neuf nodded at this. “I see. It must be convenient having a friend like that.“

Katrine chuckled at this. “It is, even more so since he doesn't demand any money for it. I've offered to pay him many times before, but he reassured me that it is a special service of his since we're friends.

He occasionally brings by a bottle of red wine as well whenever he managed to get his hands on one.“

After breakfast, the two women as previously discussed went over to the grand piano. Katrine took a seat on the piano chair while the Mademoiselle stood next to the instrument.

Her tone challenging, the redhead asked the blonde. “Now, Mademoiselle. Which piece would you like to sing first? Is there a certain kind of music that you prefer to sing? Or are you flexible in terms of that? Have you by any chance heard of Edith Piaf before?“

The blonde furrowed her brows at this and shook her head slowly. “I have not heard of her before. As for my repertoire. I would consider myself to be rather 'flexible' in terms of that.

There is no particular genre of music that I am better or worse at. I can sing anything given the time to practice the pieces. I have been told to be a quick study, however, so shall you require for me to sing Edith Piaf then I will practice her pieces.“

Katrine nodded at this before stating in amusement. “You've still not answered my first question, chérie. Which piece would you like to sing first? My own repertoire, albeit limited, will pose no problem. I'm a quick study as well.“

The blonde nodded at this, pondering which song to pick for a moment before telling the redhead. “I would like to sing 'Douce France' first.“

Katrine nodded at this and being familiar with the song she started to play the first tunes. She had a hard time not letting her jaw drop once the first notes left the blonde, her voice sounding like it came straight from heaven.

'Mon Dieu! This is the clearest, most pleasant voice I have ever heard before. She could easily sing songs of Edith Piaf, although her music might be too melancholic for this sweet voice. In a way, it would be a waste to let her sing that, as much as I love La Piaf.'

Despite her doubts, Katrine told the blonde. “Let me introduce you to Edith Piaf. She's a still fairly unknown chanteuse, but in my opinion, her voice and music are one of a kind. I'm actually curious to hear your expert opinion on her, Mademoiselle.“

To her surprise, the younger woman asked her, left eyebrow raised which to Katrine looked way too alluring. “Are you going to sing a song of hers for me, Katrine?“

The redhead coughed at this, shaking her head vehemently. “Me? Oh, non, non, non, chérie. In comparison to you, my instrument is the piano. Trust me you don't want to hear me sing.“

The blonde unbeknownst to Katrine found herself intrigued by this, but masked it well with her usual stoic expression, her tone nonchalant. “I see. How did you think to introduce me to her music then though, Katrine? I do not think I understand.“

Katrine smiled that crooked smile of hers at this which sent a flutter to the blonde's lower abdomen. “I do happen to have a gramophone upstairs in my room and I do own the latest record of Edith Piaf as well.“

The blonde let out an involuntary gasp at this. “You own a gramophone?“

Katrine chuckled at this and nodded. “I do. Wanna go up to my bedroom and take a look?“

She shot a flirtatious wink at the blonde for good measure which made the Mademoiselle's ears turn hot, a fact that fortunately for her was invisible to the older woman thanks to her luscious blonde curls covering her ears.

'Why does this sound like an invitation of a whole other kind to me? No, I must be out of my mind to even consider her having ulterior motives like that. She's not like that! Now stay focused and act like a civilized person.'

The taller woman answered Katrine, voice back to its usual tone of indifference. “I would like that, Katrine.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter, as promised. Hope you'll all enjoy. If you do, please be so kind and let me know. :)

Katrine felt a tad disappointed at the stoic answer of the young woman. After her previous excited (for her standards anyway) reaction to her owning a gramophone, she had expected her to show more enthusiasm towards her inviting her to inspect the music player.

'Who are you kidding, Katrine? You probably irritated her with that wink you shot her. Why do you never know when to stop? I can be glad she's even still willing to accompany me to my room in the first place.

Gods, I have to work on that composure of mine around her. I can't risk scaring her away before she even started her first day of work at the café.

Having her as a chanteuse is a blessing. A woman with a voice like hers is a keeper. So I'll need to make sure to do just that and make sure to keep her.'

Katrine was glad when the blonde had stated that she first wanted to refresh herself and would then come over to her room. This gave the older woman who admittedly was rather messy a chance to clean up and tidy her room, at least to a certain degree so the blonde wouldn't get a heart attack.

To Katrine, Mademoiselle de Neuf, whatever her actual name might be, appeared to be the kind of person that went over a surface wearing a white glove to check how much dust had collected on there and by that determine how cleanly the owner of the room was.

It wasn't that Katrine didn't make sure the rooms on the upstairs floor were tidy and clean, but she was by no means a cleanliness freak.

Katrine hissed under her breath at the empty bottle of whiskey laying on the floor from her nightly escapade. She regretted that she didn't remember telling Norice to try and get them a fresh bottle of whiskey earlier when he came by to deliver his baked goods.

'You fool! That could've been the perfect opportunity to avoid Tarek finding out about the missing whiskey and you missed out on it.'

Katrine dreaded having to confess to her oldest friend that she'd lost the battle once again, but she figured there was no way out of it now.

Yet, there was at least still the chance to not let her new chanteuse know.

For reasons unknown to her the opinion the younger woman held of her meant a great deal to the café owner and she was determined to save her face in front of her for as long as possible.

So she hid that offending empty bottle deep inside her closet alongside her private journal before taking a seat in her plush chair by the window. Katrine was not given much time to rest as mere moments later a soft knock could be heard.

She stayed seated, for once ignoring the urge to open a door to a guest, and instead called out. “Come in!“

The door opened at this and in stepped the Mademoiselle. Katrine's breath caught in her throat at the confident way the younger woman walked over in her direction, her long legs a true eye-catcher even with her wearing long pants.

The older woman felt her resolve begin to falter at the view.

'Oh heavens, those legs! They seem to go on for miles. She looks so stunning. How am I supposed to keep my composure with her looking like that?'

The blonde looked around hesitantly before her eyes fell on the gramophone and visibly lighted up. “This is it! What a wonderful and rare sight these days.

You are so lucky to be able to own one of those, Katrine and it appears to be in pristine condition! May I know when you got it?“

Katrine felt pride swell in her chest at the praise, overjoyed the young woman recognized her efforts of maintaining the music player in top condition.

The blonde's eyes widened when she told her. “I know that I'm lucky, believe me, I am. That's why I do my best to maintain this baby here and keep it in the best possible condition.

You won't believe it, but I've bought it almost a decade ago before this hell we're currently forced to live in started. It's by far not the latest gramophone there is on the market anymore, but it works just as well and that's all that matters after all.

So how about some Edith Piaf now, hm?“

The young woman nodded and smiled softly. “Yes, please.“

Katrine felt her heart melt at the adorable way the blonde said that last word, her big eyes shining like the promising blue sky a long almost forgotten time ago.

The older woman put on her white gloves before browsing through her collection of records, soon stopping at the one she was looking for. _Les histoires de coeur_ by Edith Piaf.

She carefully and skillfully took the record out of its holder before placing it on the gramophone, putting the needle at the exact place she knew her favorite song of the record started.

Soon the room was filled with the uncanny, deeply melancholic voice of Edith Piaf, the Mademoiselle listening intently, eyes closed, left hand balled into a fist and resting above her chest, right where her heart sat.

Katrine watched the young woman, unable to help herself, once again wondering just what her story was and what her true identity may be.

Once the song had ended, Katrine carefully stopped the record, removing first the needle and then the record which she placed back in its holder with utmost care.

Her eyes caught the blonde's which to Katrine's surprise were void of any blue and had turned a pale grey instead, concerning her.

She cautiously asked her. “Mademoiselle? Is everything alright? You don't look so well.“

The young woman to Katrine's shock replied in an unfamiliar harsh tone. “I am alright. No need to worry. If you would excuse me? I think it is time for me to prepare for my first shift at the bar.“

Katrine nodded slowly and answered her. “Of course, Mademoiselle. I'm truly sorry for playing La Piaf's music to you.

It really isn't for everyone and in times like these many people wish to hear more cheerful, uplifting music instead of the rather melancholic pieces she records. I should've warned you in advance.

That was tactless of me. After all, I know nothing about your background, your history...“

The blonde sighed softly. “No, it is I who has to apologize, Katrine. That piece of music was truly beautiful, the voice indeed is one of a kind as you mentioned earlier. It is just that...

Somehow hearing this song hit a certain spot and brought back memories I would rather not be reminded of. The story of my life so far has not exactly been a happy one which mainly has to do with this war.

That is why I prefer to sing myself rather than listen to music, because as strange as it may sound the latter effects me far more than the former, unfortunately usually in a negative way...“

Evening had arrived and Katrine had gone down to the café, preparing everything for another night. Tarek soon arrived, the two of them greeting each other in their usual way, sharing a light hug.

Tarek wasn't a fan of the typical French way of greeting and Katrine respected that.

To her surprise, her friend looked at her strangely before remarking. “New hairstyle?“

Katrine blinked in confusion, her cheeks darkening when she remembered that she'd forgotten to change her hair back into the regular hairdo she usually wore for work. Instead of admitting that, however, she asked coquettishly. “You like it, Tarek?“

To Katrine's shock, the tall man answered her in his typical stoic way. “It is cute, Katrine.“

The petite woman's eyes bulged, an uncharacteristic shriek leaving her lips. “Cute? Tarek, where is your filter today? It's not like you to say these kinds of things. I am not cute!“ Katrine whined much like a toddler, betraying her own words.

Tarek smirked softly and nonchalantly told her. “I apologize, Katrine. I seem to have forgotten my 'filter' at home earlier. I was in a rush to get here today.“

Katrine couldn't help but bark out a laugh at this, the older man's dry sense of humor never failing to amuse her. “It's fine, Tarek. Thank you for giving me your honest, unfiltered opinion. I'm gonna go upstairs and change my hairstyle real quick. Alert me in case of emergency. Otherwise, I'll be right back with you.“

At this Katrine rushed up the stairs, failing to see that there was someone else currently trying to rush the other direction down the stairs which resulted in the two women bumping into each other for the second time that day.

The blonde felt her ears turn hot, inwardly cursing herself for being so reckless to bump into her new boss the second time that day.

To her surprise, Katrine merely chuckled and told her while dusting herself, a mischievous glint in her steel-blue eyes. “We seem to have a habit of bumping into each other today, Mademoiselle. After you.“

She gestured for the blonde to descend the stairs first before she would continue her way up.

The young woman reluctantly complied, bowing her head slightly. “Thank you.“

If anyone would have seen the display they most likely would have thought nothing of it. Inside the two women a turmoil of confusion and emotion was going on, however.

Katrine sighed once she was back in the safety of her private quarters, back pressed against the door, heart pounding wildly. “Mon Dieu! I swear, I can't do this much longer. This woman proves to be far more than my poor heart and body can handle...“

The blonde's state, albeit not so visibly, was very shaken too. She felt the blood rush in her ears, little beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, breathing labored, heart just like Katrine's pounding wildly.

Once she'd arrived downstairs, she had rushed into a corner where she now leaned against the wall. Her thoughts were jumbled up, not able to fathom anything, images swimming before her mind's eye, blurring out before she was able to properly see any of them.

She ran a shaking hand over her face, sending silent prayers to a God she had long ceased to believe existed. 'If there was a God, how cruel must he be to let mankind slaughter each other like that, families to get destroyed, separated, children losing their parents, parents losing their children, the list is endless.

No, I refuse to believe a God like that could exist and if he does I refuse to worship him...'

“Is everything alright?“

The blonde startled at the familiar husky voice that was suddenly so close to her ear, resulting in goosebumps to form on the unprepared younger woman's skin.

She slowly turned in the direction the voice had come from, nodding slowly. “Yes. I simply needed a moment to myself. When is my performance tonight going to start?“

Katrine tapped her chin in thought and having come up with a solution answered her. “The café opens at 7 pm. So I think 8 pm would be a good time. If that is alright with you?“

Mademoiselle de Neuf nodded in agreement. “That is acceptable. Are you going to accompany me on the piano, Katrine?“

The older woman shook her head, chuckling softly. “I'm afraid that won't be possible, Mademoiselle. As you know I'm the owner of this place and therefore have to tend to the guests.

I have called a friend of mine who is a musician as well, Henri. He is going to play the piano tonight.“

The young woman felt disappointed at this but managed to conceal it with her typical nonchalance. “I see. When am I going to meet this Henri?“

Right at this moment, the front door of the establishment opened, and in came none other than the young man in question, a bright smile on his face. “I heard that you were looking for a pianist?“

Katrine breezed over to greet him in her typical exaggerated way before exclaiming. “You've heard that right! Henri, meet our new chanteuse, Mademoiselle de Neuf. Chérie, it appears now is the time you get to meet Henri.“

She winked at the blonde at this who forgot how to breathe for a moment but managed to regain her composure fast enough to not raise any suspicions from either of the two others.

She nodded in the man's direction. “It is my pleasure, Monsieur.“

The young man flushed slightly, stunned by the blonde's beauty but returned the gesture, replying softly. “The pleasure is mine, Mademoiselle. Just Henri is fine. No need to address me so formally. We're all family here. Right, Katrine?“

The redhead smiled winningly at this. 'Henri, you are a genius! Maybe now I can finally find out her first name.'

Katrine mentally facepalmed for not having thought of this herself before.

Nodding in confirmation, she chimed in. “That's right and it's typical for a family to be on a first-name basis with each other.“

The blonde felt her heart stop for a moment, stunned by Katrine's words. She had hoped she could postpone a more informal introduction for a while longer, reluctant to share such personal information with what she still deemed to be strangers.

Yet, she felt like after everything the older woman had done for her so far it was only fair to at least share her first name with her.

Her voice barely above a whisper, she told them. “My name is Anne. Anne de Neuf.“

Katrine felt her heart leap, both at the unexpected shyness of the younger woman and that name. 'Anne, that name suits her perfectly. I love the sound of it.'

Katrine smiled at the blonde. “That is a gorgeous name, chérie. It suits you perfectly. Welcome to the family, Anne. Now, I believe the first patrons will arrive soon. I should join Tarek behind the bar for now. Call me if you should need anything.

Anne, please discuss tonight's performance with Henri. He needs to know what he will have to play after all. You have another good hour left to prepare yourselves. I trust you two are capable of handling that.“

The two younger people exchanged a look at this, both nodding their heads, to Katrine's amusement exclaiming in unison. “Leave it to us, Katrine!“

She chuckled softly and left the two young ones who were both blushing for different reasons.

Anne was the first one to regain her cool and told Henri while thrusting out a stack of notes. “This is my repertoire. I believe it would be best if you were to look through it and decide which songs would be most suitable for tonight.“

The dark-haired man nodded at this and took the stack of notes, asking the blonde. “Is there anywhere we could sit undisturbed? As Katrine mentioned the first guests will arrive soon. The place tends to get crowded easily.

Also, your performance tonight from what Katrine told me is supposed to be a surprise so it would be a shame if we'd ruin that by you sitting here already dressed up.“

Anne nodded in agreement at this and hesitantly told the young man while sincerely hoping he didn't have any ulterior motives. “We could go to my private quarters upstairs then. The room is rather small, but I think it should be sufficient for this purpose.“

Henri agreed and together they left the café to go to Anne's private room, unbeknownst to them under the watchful gaze of Katrine who just like the blonde hoped and prayed her young dark-haired friend would keep his hands to himself. Taking the not at all subtle way he'd ogled the blonde earlier into consideration he was interested in her.

Katrine found herself mentally crossing her fingers that the interest wasn't mutual and Anne would turn him down if necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrine and Anne find it increasingly harder to keep their composure around each other, yet force themselves to do so regardless, both afraid to let their guard down around the other for their own personal reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story everyone. I hope you're going to enjoy this new chapter. Prepare for a double-update. ;)

Katrine had been busy tending to her guests and entertaining them all evening, all the while trying to subtly obtain information from their enemies she could share with her fellow resistance members later that night.

She had just arrived back at the bar, joining Tarek there when the sound of the piano playing filled the air which was soon accompanied by the hauntingly beautiful voice of Le Coeur de Lion's new chanteuse.

Unable to resist the temptation, Katrine turned over to the stage, her heart skipping a beat when Anne's gaze briefly met hers, or so it seemed. The older woman found herself listening to the lyrics of the song she was singing, curious to find out what it was about.

Her eyes widened in realization. It was a German song! Had her worst fears been justified after all? Was Anne one of them?

'No, this is impossible. Just because she knows how to speak German and has blonde hair and blue eyes, doesn't make her one of them. Not her...'

Katrine listened more closely now, mentally translating the lyrics of the song. Her German was a little rusty, but she managed to do so with a little effort.

Our two shadows appeared like they were one

That we loved each other so dearly, evident to everyone

And all the people they should see

When we are standing by the lantern

Like once Lili Marleen

Katrine found herself blinking, slowly snapping out of her daze by Tarek's voice. “Katrine, who is this woman? Why is she singing German songs?“

Katrine waved her hand dismissively and told him in her usual nonchalant way. “Relax, mon ami. This is Anne de Neuf, our new chanteuse. She appears to be German, but she is on our side. I can vouch for that.“

Tarek didn't seem convinced of this.

His brows furrowed the slightest bit he said thoughtfully. “I hope your judgment in regards to this matter is not clouded by the fact that she is an undeniably very attractive young woman, Katrine.“

The redhead felt her face grow hot at her old friend's unexpected words, almost snorting out her drink she'd just taken a sip from. 'You fool! You should've never confided in him back then. Now he keeps on using his knowledge against you.'

Once she'd gathered her bearings, Katrine told him firmly. “I can assure you, her appearance has nothing to do with that. I'm not sure if your own judgment might not be influenced by it, however, Tarek.

Not every German that so happens to have blue eyes and blonde hair is automatically a Nazi. The Fuehrer himself as you should be aware by now is dark-haired and has brown eyes.“

Tarek visibly flinched under his friend's infamous death stare, feeling called out and deeply ashamed to have thought in stereotypes. “I apologize, Katrine. You are correct. I must have been blinded by her appearance for a moment.

Of course, the fact that she is most likely German combined with her hair and eye color does by no means indicate her political preferences.“

Katrine nodded at this, a soft smile forming on her lips. “Now that we've cleared that, I'd love to simply enjoy the music while I can before one of them is gonna demand my attention again.“

She rolled her eyes only for Tarek to see to which the slender man gave a nod. Katrine leaned back in her seat, eyes transfixed on the gorgeous blonde performing on stage.

Her moment of pleasure was soon disturbed by her guests demanding her attention as expected. Katrine reluctantly got up from her seat to tend to them, keeping an eye on the blonde from her peripheral as best she could. That silky voice of hers doing things to the redhead's body that deeply concerned her.

'You need to stay professional, Katrine. Keep a safe distance from her as hard as it may be. The two of you have only just met and Tarek was right with one thing. You shouldn't trust her too easily, or be reckless.

As harmless she may appear, apart from those stunning looks of hers, she could still be working as a spy, or a Nazi infiltrator who's out to get you.'

After a more or less mindless chit chat with her guests through which she had as always skillfully tried to pry out valuable information from them in regards to the plans of the enemy, Katrine was cleaning the tables and ready to close up shop for tonight. She was looking forward to the meeting with the members of her little underground organization.

To her relief, Tarek told her. “Katrine, let me take care of everything here. You've worked extra hard tonight. Go get some rest before our meeting later.”

Katrine smiled gratefully at her old friend at this, replying. “Thank you, Tarek. I truly appreciate it. I'll see you later for the meeting. Be safe until then and don't let anyone inside while I'm upstairs.”

He nodded in confirmation, stating firmly. “You can count on me, mon amie. I will see you later. Rest well.”

The petite woman left for her private room at this, for a brief moment remembering her encounter on the stairs with the Mademoiselle earlier which she'd enjoyed a little too much.

She bit her lip as she felt an oh too familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach at the memory of those divine curves pressed against hers for what couldn't have been more than a few seconds. To Katrine, it might as well have been an eternity.

'You're too starved. It's not normal that you're affected this strongly after merely coming into physical contact with a woman for such a short amount of time, much less when both of you were fully clothed. Sure she is gorgeous and that body... Still, it can't be. She's too young, too beautiful to be...

There's no way in hell! Also, I clearly don't want to corrupt her, or sleep with the enemy. Hell, no! I need to regain my focus, especially before our meeting later. Can't risk Tarek, or Brigitte noticing my distracted state. Tarek was already suspicious earlier and he was right.

You can't fool them, Katrine. They know you too long, too well. You're practically family and as such it's unfair to lie to them, much less betray them because of some belle du jour you merely encountered by chance for the first time last night.'

Once she was back in the safety of her room which she'd locked just to be on the safe side, Katrine grabbed her pack of cigarettes and a lighter, fishing one of the thin cigarettes out of the paper, sticking it into the corner of her mouth before lighting it, inhaling deeply, leaning back in her chair. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, her exhale causing the smoke to escape through her nostrils.

Katrine placed the burning cigarette into the ashtray on the table, walking over to her closet where she'd stashed the paper bag Norice had handed her this morning which had not only included his handmade pastries, but to Katrine's delight also a bottle of red wine and cognac.

She took out the latter and greedily opened it. A little voice in the back of her head mocking her. 'Oh, Katrine. You're in way too deep. It's probably a bad idea to drink now.'

Ignoring that voice that suspiciously sounded like someone she knew but could not for the life of her tell who that person was, or had been, she took a greedy first swig of her drink which caused her to sigh.

As the liquor slowly burned its way down her throat, the redhead slowly but gradually calmed down. She took the cigarette out of the ashtray and took another deep drag from it, the nervous tremor in her hands gradually subsiding.

She sat like this for a while, completely losing track of time when a knock on her door snapped her out of her reverie. 'Merde! Who can this be now? Don't tell me it's time for the meeting already? This can't be. I couldn't have possibly sat here for that long.'

She got up from her seat, quickly hiding the bottle of cognac, cigarette still in the corner of her mouth, calling out. “Who's there?”

Her heart skipped a beat when the familiar alto of her new chanteuse answered her hesitantly. “It's me, Anne. Pardon the intrusion, but could you perhaps spare a moment, Katrine?”

The older woman was about to answer “Anytime for you, Mademoiselle.”, but to her own relief managed to stop her traitorous tongue, answering instead, tone as professional as her wildly beating heart allowed it. “Bien sure, chérie. Give me just a second to open the door.”

She fumbled with the key for a moment, cursing under her breath until she'd finally managed to successfully place it in the lock and had before long opened the door.

As blue-gray eyes met ice-blue ones, time seemed to stand still for a moment. Katrine in a gesture that was unexpected even to herself, quickly pulled the younger woman inside her room, locking the door once more for reasons she could not comprehend herself.

The older woman swallowed against the rawness in her throat caused by the blonde vision standing in front of her, asking her, voice an octave lower than usual, something Katrine blamed on the fact she'd been smoking rather than the effect this unexpected visit had on her. “What may I do for you, Anne? Not meaning to be rude, but I don't have much time.”

The blonde looked at her indifferently, voice giving away nothing. “Oh, this will not take long. No worries, Katrine. Could you maybe remove the cigarette? The smoke is quite... intrusive to me as a non-smoker.”

The older woman had a hard time not blushing in embarrassment, feeling terrible for being so inconsiderate towards the younger woman. “Of course, Mademoiselle. I apologize for causing you discomfort. That wasn't my intention.”

She quickly extinguished the offending object in the ashtray on her table before joining the young woman who was standing by the door, arms folded behind her back, looking positively stiff.

'Oh my. She looks so uncomfortable, the poor darling.'

Katrine thought hard about how to help the young woman to relax, but at a lack of what to do simply told her in a gentle tone. “Now, chérie. What was your reason for coming here?”

Anne swallowed, feeling beyond uncomfortable, but masked it with her typical stoic demeanor.

Not one to 'beat 'round the bush', she went for the direct approach. “I was wondering if it was acceptable that I sang a German song earlier during my performance. I apologize for not asking your permission to do so beforehand. I am aware that in times like these the reputation the German language holds is not all too positive. I did not mean to offend you...”

Katrine smiled softly, waving her hand dismissively. “It's quite alright, chérie. The audience seemed to enjoy your performance, that's all that matters and by the way, I've been meaning to ask you. Would you like to accompany me to the meeting of the family and me?

Henri, who you've already met with earlier is going to be there and Tarek, my trusty barkeep, as well as a few others I'd like you to meet. The choice is up to you, chérie. If you're too tired from your performance earlier or feel uncomfortable, that's fine. It's just an offer from my side.”

Anne felt her heart soar at the question, delighted that the older woman would ask her to accompany her to what seemed to be a rather personal meeting with Katrine's friends who she even considered her family.

Her cheeks had turned an almost not noticeably darker shade, nodding curtly. “That sounds agreeable, Katrine. When and where do you meet? I would like to change my attire to something a little more casual if that would be acceptable to you. This dress is rather stuffy.”

Katrine nodded, voice low and sensual. “Of course, chérie. I wouldn't expect you to go there in your work attire, although it suits you very well.”

Their eyes met, causing invisible sparks to fly between the two, the blonde asking. “How much time do I have to change?”

Katrine took out her pocket watch, checking the time before stating. “Fifteen minutes, chérie. Will that be enough?”

Anne nodded at this. “I consider that a sufficient amount of time for me to change. Where are we going to meet?”

Katrine had a hard time suppressing a chuckle at the younger woman's clipped way of speaking. 'Must be because she's a foreigner. It's already amazing how she speaks such flawless French as a foreigner in the first place.'

The redhead answered her. “Just come back here once you're ready, Anne. We can go to headquarters together later.”

The blonde blinked for a moment at the term, nodding slowly. “That is acceptable. I will take my leave now.”

Katrine unlocked the door again, allowing the blonde to slip back out of the room. The older woman couldn't help but cast longing glances at the retreating form of Anne de Neuf. 'What a truly fascinating young woman indeed.'

Katrine shook her head, mentally scolding herself. 'If you're falling for her too fast we know where this is gonna end, Katrine. You can't let your guard down just yet. Not before you know her true motives anyway, especially in times like these and with her being German.'

Katrine quickly freshened up before dressing into a yellow summer dress, hair in a playful style, applying a fresh layer of lipstick and a few spritzes of perfume for good measure. She'd just gotten ready when a knock resounded from her door.

The redhead walked to the door, smirking. “I appreciate your punctuality, Mademoiselle.”

Her composure almost faltered, jaw tightening so as not to fall slack at the glorious sight in front of her. The younger woman had dressed in a turquoise blouse, her collarbones and the swell of her cleavage exposed, as well as her toned arms, her long legs on display from under the white skirt that ended shortly below her knees, her hair tied together in a ponytail which showed off her long elegant neck, on her feet she wore pumps in the same color as her blouse.

Katrine felt her mouth go dry, subconsciously licking her lips after having given the blonde a shameless once over. Unbeknownst to the petite woman, Anne had done the same with her, the older woman's outfit evoking a similar response in her.

Katrine had soon regained her composure and casually draped one arm around the other woman's waist while exclaiming. “Let's go. I don't wanna make the others wait for us.”

Anne gave a stiff nod, her insides on fire due to the simple gesture of Katrine's hand being placed on her, their close proximity allowing the blonde to catch a whiff of the older woman's scent every now and then as they walked, a dangerous and intoxicating mixture of heady perfume, hard liquor and a still faintly detectable hint of cigarette smoke.

The blonde was deeply confused as to how and why she was so entranced by this scent, the smell of cigarettes usually giving her headaches and the mere thought of liquor, much less hard liquor was usually sickening to her.

'What is wrong with me? How and why do I find this combination of otherwise repulsive smells so alluring as her scent? Am I losing my mind? If she knew what and who I truly was she would kick me out and that is still the best-case scenario. I can not let my guard down, or lose my resolve around her. Being reckless and trusting people too soon can be fatal in times like these.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the double update. I hope you'll enjoy it. If you do, please be so kind to let me know. :)

Anne snapped out of her musings by Katrine declaring in that far too seductive voice of hers. “Mes amis, meet Mademoiselle Anne de Neuf. She's the new chanteuse at Le Coeur de Lion and would make for a fine addition to our team.”

A petite brunette approached them, glancing at Anne skeptically. “Katrine, not meaning to sound rude, but where is she coming from? How come I only learn now that you have a new chanteuse? What happened to Roberto? I thought he was your singer? Where is he anyway?”

Katrine sighed and told the brunette sternly. “Brigitte, I believe it doesn't matter where Anne is coming from. She has my full trust and she's strong. I mean, just look at those arms of hers. We need a good fighter on our team, don't we?

Roberto and I had a fall-out, you know how he can be. Always with the allures, like a diva. I was sick and tired of his antics, so I fired him as a singer at the café. He's probably currently weeping somewhere, or singing at another place. Frankly, I don't care.

He can come back here once he's calmed down, but until then we'll continue on without him. You got any problem with that, Brigitte?”

The younger woman shook her head slowly, stepping back. “It's fine, Katrine. You're probably right about Roberto. Knowing him he's currently telling someone who doesn't wanna hear it his whole life story and what has transpired between the two of you.

Anyway, I have some new information from my source regarding the German troops.”

The resistance group led by none other than Katrine, as Anne had learned to her surprise, had spent hours of plotting and planning their coup against their enemy, the Nazi. Anne had been beyond glad to hear that her new boss and she seemingly shared the same enemy and had the same goal, to destroy those pigs.

She was grateful to have seemingly finally found allies in form of the French resistance. Yet, she knew better than to let her guard down too easily and too soon. Revealing her true identity could still prove to be futile and she had to keep a low profile, for the time being, that being to mainly work as a chanteuse at Le Coeur de Lion, even if she did by no means enjoy entertaining those low life bastards.

'I can not for the life of me understand how Katrine can endure this. Spending every evening with those swines, engaging in casual conversation, playing friendly. Is it all just a cover-up? What is her gain in all of this?

Also, this Brigitte and she seem awfully close. Is she one of Katrine's affairs? No, what are you thinking? You are being ridiculous. If Katrine knew you had these uncouth thoughts about her you'd be a 'goner' in no time.'

“Penny for your thought, chérie.” Anne felt her cheeks flush involuntarily at the sudden alluring voice right next to her ear.

A gasp left her lips as she suddenly found herself dragged around a corner and backed-up against a wall. Their eyes met for a moment that felt like an eternity before Katrine stated. “The rosé on your cheeks is truly becoming on you. I'd love to see you like that more often, Anne.”

The blonde shivered at the closeness to the older woman, her blood rushing in her ears, heart beating wildly, nostrils flared as Katrine's uncanny scent invaded them once more, making her head spin.

“Katrine, are you still around?” An annoying nasal voice called out from inside the café. Just like that the moment was gone.

Anne wanted to cry out at the unwelcome intrusion, but at the same time was relieved, mentally scolding herself.

'You would have not been able to maintain your composure, had it not been for this intrusion. Would you?'

Katrine left her side, slowly stepping into the light, greeting the nightly visitor. “Roberto. You were dearly missed on our meeting which has ended a few minutes ago. How have you been holding up?”

Anne leaned forward slightly, carefully watching the two talking from the safety of the shadows.

The man who was named Roberto sounded arrogant to the blonde's ears. “Oh, what a shame. I would have come had anyone informed me about this meeting. I've been doing just fine, Katrine, never better in fact. Have you already found a replacement for me?”

Anne already didn't like this man. “I'd been certain someone had informed you. I apologize, mon ami. It's good to hear you're doing well and yes, I have in fact found a new chanteuse who is the perfect addition to this establishment. Anne, chérie. Would you come here for a moment?”

Anne felt her heart beat wildly in her chest, slowly stepping out from the shadows, strutting over to the duo head held high.

The surprisingly short man eyed her head to toe before exclaiming. “Well, she's sure got the looks, but that isn't what makes a good singer. Mademoiselle, would you do me the honor of singing a piece for me while I accompany you on the piano?”

Anne was annoyed at the aspect of having to perform again, let alone for this puny man. She looked at Katrine questioningly who to her chagrin gave a nod for confirmation. “Acceptable. May I sing any song I would like, or did you have any specific song in mind you would wish for me to perform?”

To her shock, he asked her. “How about you sing 'Bey mir bist du sheyn?' Are you familiar with that song, Mademoiselle?”

Anne had a hard time not showing any emotion, giving a curt nod. “I am familiar with it, yes. However, I do not know the whole text by heart.”

To Anne's utter surprise and admittedly delight, Katrine told her at this. “I can sing along with you, chérie. How about that?”

Roberto looked stunned for a moment but before long smiled that arrogant smile of his. “Alright then, ladies. Are you ready?”

Both gave a nod in confirmation and the bald man started to hit the keys like a true virtuoso, Anne soon began to sing. The blonde found herself eager to hear Katrine's singing voice for reasons she could not quite fathom.

For a moment, she'd already given up hope that the older woman would actually be singing. That is until Anne herself stopped to sing and a remarkable voice could be heard that caused goosebumps to form on the Mademoiselle's arms, tears brimming in her eyes, as it touched something deep inside her and blurry pictures, much like distant memories she could not fathom flashed before her inner eye.

Anne joined in again for the chorus and after the last tune had been swept away, Roberto gave roaring applause. “Bravo, ladies! That was magnifique! You two are a duo from the heavens.

Katrine, I never knew you had it in you! How come you work as a bar owner with a voice like this and Mademoiselle, your voice sounds heavenly. I've never heard such clarity before, such grace. I accept my defeat.

By the way, may I ask? Wherever did you find this brilliant chanteuse, Katrine?”

The redhead chuckled softly, cheeks to Anne's delight having taken on a rosy hue. “Well, believe it, or not she came to me first and offered to work for me. It was the best thing that could've happened to me. You're right, Roberto. Her voice is angelic, a true gift.”

Anne couldn't believe Katrine simply dismissed Roberto's compliment in regards to her own voice like that. She herself was still very much blown away by that one of a kind voice of the older woman.

'She could easily be a chanteuse herself. The melancholy in her innuendo easily rivals that of her beloved Edith Piaf, but something tells me that Katrine would not enjoy me telling her that.', the blonde mused to herself.

Roberto and Katrine bid farewell to each other, much to Anne's relief, who in all honesty was not too fond of the older man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story, my lovely readers. I hope you're gonna enjoy this update. If you do, please be so kind to let me know. :)

After their performance, Katrine went straight up to her private refuge. The Mademoiselle on the other hand had other plans. She sneakily left the building through the back door, heels clicking on the cobblestones of the trottoir.

Not wishing to unnecessary alert anyone at this time of day, she stopped in her tracks, quickly taking off her shoes before continuing on her way barefoot. 'This sure brings back memories.', the blonde thought to herself, quickly fending off the unwanted images that threatened to overwhelm her.

The young woman who wasn't too familiar with the layout of the town yet was relieved when she managed to find the address she'd been searching for. She sincerely hoped this wouldn't prove to be a dead-end and she hadn't been tricked.

The blonde walked around the building, knocking on the back entrance as previously discussed. Before long, steps could be heard approaching, the door opened, a voice asking. “How may I help you?”

The Mademoiselle swallowed, mentally crossing her fingers that her source had been liable. “I am looking for a doctor.”

It was silent for a moment and then the voice asked. “Do you have an appointment?”

The blonde answered truthfully. “My name is Mademoiselle de Neuf. I was advised to come here by Monsieur Henri L'Étranger.”

Anne inwardly sighed in relief as the door was finally opened at this, a young blonde woman now facing her.

The woman's cheeks flushed, bowing softly. “It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Mademoiselle. I'm Kestyn, the doctor's right-hand, so to speak. Please follow me. I will guide you over to his office.”

The two women walked along in silence, Anne kept on wondering why Kestyn had blushed earlier when seeing her. 'She is most likely simply shy. That would also explain why she was reluctant to open the door and allow me in at first.

Being cautious these days is of utmost importance. It is wise of her to be suspicious of someone knocking at her door at this hour.'

The smaller woman opened a door and Anne was presented with a doctor's office. She'd never been particularly fond of hospitals and going to the doctor, but she enjoyed the cleanliness and somewhat serene, pristine atmosphere.

Kestyn told her to take a seat and wait for a moment to which the Mademoiselle reluctantly complied, in all honesty preferring to stand. The nurse walked into another room, announcing her presence to her boss.

Anne couldn't believe her ears, her eyes bulging when she heard an oh too familiar voice. 'What is he doing here? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...'

She was about to make a run for it but was stopped by the doctor's voice that sounded slightly surprised, but not judgmental. “Mademoiselle de Neuf! I did not expect to see you at my office.

Earlier when our shared friend Henri informed me you had plans to come here to my office I wasn't aware of who you were yet. I hope you did not seek my help because you are seriously sick, Mademoiselle, but judging by what Henri told me earlier it did sound rather urgent. How may I help you?”

The young woman sighed, knowing this could prove to be tough. She ensured first. “Am I correct thinking what we are going to discuss here falls under doctor-patient-confidentiality, doctor? That you are to not tell a soul about my reason for seeking your help?”

She was mainly concerned the older man may spill something to Katrine, something she by no means could allow happening.

The doctor immediately nodded his head, telling her sincerely, none of his previous arrogance audible in his tone anymore. “Of course, Anne. Nothing we are going to discuss here is going to leave those rooms. Am I right, Kestyn? We are both sworn to secrecy.”

The shy young woman nodded, smiling gently. “You're right, doctor. You can trust us, Mademoiselle. Doctor Rigoletto is the best in his field and the well-being and privacy of his patients are of utmost importance to him.

He treats everyone with care and respect. So don't be afraid to open up to him, Mademoiselle. If you need medical assistance in any form or way, you've come to the right person.”

The doctor nodded. “Very well said, Kestyn. Also, don't bother about payment, Anne. You're part of the family now and as such the treatment is free of charge.”

After her successful visit to doctor Rigoletto's office, Anne paid a quick visit to her new friend Henri's place who lived right across the street as the doctor had informed her.

Piano music could be heard coming from inside the place, a fact that stunned the blonde taking the late hour into consideration. Then again, the young man did live in a rather secluded area with no direct neighbors.

She knocked on the front door. The piano music stopped, approaching steps could be heard, the familiar voice soon asking cautiously. “Who is there?”

Anne answered in her typical firm voice. “Anne, Anne de Neuf.”

The door opened, the beaming face of the dark-haired man coming to show.

He looked positively flushed, as Anne assumed from playing the piano. “Anne, what a nice surprise! Come on in.”

The young man stepped aside, allowing the blonde entrance to his apartment. Anne was stunned at how clean and well-organized the dark-haired man's place appeared.

Henri offered her a seat to which the blonde stated shyly that she preferred to remain standing. The young man didn't mind that, staying in a standing position himself, leaning against the piano.

He asked the young woman hesitantly. “So, have you paid the doctor a visit, Anne?”

The blonde nodded. “I have. In fact, I just came back here from my visit to his office. I was astounded to find out he is none other than the former singer of Le Coeur de Lion, Roberto Rigoletto.

Either way, thank you for providing me with this connection, Henri. Doctor Rigoletti indeed is a very capable physician and I did not have any difficulty inquiring assistance from him.”

Henri smiled gently. “Well, that's great. I'm happy to hear that, Anne. Roberto is a true master in his field. People from all over the country have come to seek his services already, but these days he's having trouble practicing and providing his patients with what they need because of this damned war.”

The two young people resumed making music together, Henri playing the piano while Anne sang, practicing a few new pieces they were planning to perform the following nights at Le Coeur de Lion.

When Anne decided to leave, it was already close to midnight.

The young woman was stunned at her friend blurting out. “Good luck to Katrine and you by the way.”

Anne felt her cheeks heat up involuntarily at the unexpected remark, feeling caught. “Henri, Katrine, and I have only just met. On top of that we are two women and well... You are aware of my secret... She'd never accept me this way...”

The young man's gaze softened. “Anne, you know of my secret as well, yet was I repulsed when you told me the truth?”

The blonde bit her lip, shaking her head slowly. “Well... no, but you are you and she is... It is complicated, Henri. Sometimes I wonder if the decision I made back then was premature, wrong even.”

Henri frowned, asking her genuinely. “Do you regret your decision, Anne? Would you go back in time and reverse it if given the chance?”

Anne shook her head right away. “I would not. Despite the effort, pain, struggles, and yes even the shame, humiliation, I would choose to do the same again, knowing the final result was very well worth it.”

The dark-haired man smiled brightly. “I had a hunch you'd say that and I'm glad to hear you don't regret your decision. Despite what I said earlier when we first met, the doctors have done an amazing job.

I would've never guessed a thing had you not confided in me and I'm sure the same goes for Katrine. Even if she does, believe me when I tell you that she's not one to judge people for these kinds of things.

She's very open-minded, compassionate, and modern in her way of thinking. Just think of the resistance group. We're a bunch of outcasts who Katrine took under her wing, almost like a mom.”

He whispered. “Please don't tell her that I said that. She's very sensitive when it comes to her age.”

Anne chuckled lowly. “So I have noticed. Do not worry, mon ami. I will not share anything of what we have discussed tonight with her and I trust you will do the same.”

Henri nodded. “Of course. You should get going now. It's really late and it's dangerous walking the streets in the dark, especially for a single young woman. I'd best accompany you back to Le Coeur de Lion, just in case.”

The duo soon made their way back to the café together.

Katrine contemplated all her life choices, breathing hard, back leaning against the door of her room. 'Why were you so reckless to sing again and in front of Anne out of all people? What must she think of you now? It was a mistake to agree to do that. That woman really has a way of convincing me to do things I'd usually not do.'

The redhead sighed and pushed her body off the door, walking over to her closet, retrieving her journal from inside it. She turned on her reading lamp and opened a new page in the book.

**July 22 nd, 1944, Saint Claire, France**

It has merely been a day since the young woman who introduced herself to me as Mademoiselle de Neuf has shown up like a vision, sneaking into my life and into my heart.

During the day we spend as much time together as possible, avoiding her is close to impossible due to us working so closely together, living in the same house as well.

Earlier during her performance at the café, she sang a German song. Tarek immediately grew suspicious at this, but I vouched for Anne's (that's her first name, or so she introduced herself to Henri and me earlier) integrity, reassuring him that despite most likely being from Germany originally she's no Nazi infiltrator or sympathizer.

I can only hope and pray my supporting and defending her will not prove to be a mistake. We had a terrible habit of bumping into each other today which certainly didn't make matters easier. Those curves of hers are dangerous.

How am I supposed to compose myself around her, knowing how divine her body feels like pressed against mine even with a layer of clothes separating us from each other?

Earlier I invited her over to my room to listen to Edith Piaf which proved to be a mistake. I had not at all expected her unusually emotional response to the music. According to her, singing songs herself doesn't affect her, but listening to others sing does.

Mon Dieu! I did sing earlier when we performed together with Roberto. I sincerely hope she is holding up alright after that performance. The smitten fool I am I agreed to sing along with her when she stated that she isn't familiar with the whole lyrics of Bey mir bist du sheyn. I can't believe Roberto would choose that song out of all songs! That much for keeping a low profile...

Anne accompanied me to our group meeting earlier as well and as expected Brigitte made a scene. First, she has the audacity to bed with the enemy, and then she still thinks she can judge me for hiring a young woman who just so happens to be German, blonde, and blue-eyed as the new chanteuse of Le Coeur de Lion and introducing her as our latest addition to the family.

I'm very well aware that Brigitte didn't take my rejection lightly, but to be disapproving of Anne for that kind of reason is something I can't tolerate. I can only hope she won't give her a hard time being our group's newest addition.

My gut feeling tells me Anne's already going through a lot as it is. She clearly doesn't need a jealous Basque woman bullying her on top of that. Neither do I by the way.

Another thing that worries me is Henri. That man had the audacity to go up to Anne's room with her earlier. Lord knows what the two of them were doing up there unsupervised.

It's strange really. He was practically drooling over her earlier when usually he's completely ignoring women. I'd already suspected him to be into men, but his ogling the Mademoiselle seemed like a clear sign that my assumptions in regards to his orientation had been wrong.

Never judge a book by its cover. Just what is it with Anne de Neuf? Is that even her real name? I highly doubt it, it seems far more like an alias. The name Anne suits her so well though. I wonder what she's doing at this moment.

Gods, Katrine. You should really get a grip! Your resolve is already cracking. I don't wanna end up like Brigitte and sleep with the enemy.

If only... she wouldn't remind me of what I've lost. It's absurd. Even after all this time, running away, starting over, the memories come to haunt me every night. How can someone that's the polar opposite of another still remind me so much of them? It makes no sense...

Katrine closed her journal, unshed tears stinging in her eyes. No matter how tough life got, crying was a luxury she could not afford. 'Not anymore anyway. You have no right to cry. Not after what you've done.'

The redhead fished out a cigarette, lighting it, inhaling deeply. Her heart felt heavy, body cold. How she longed for that warm embrace, the touch of the one person that had meant the world to her, been center of her small universe.

When she closed her eyes, Katrine could swear to feel the ghost of those fine-boned fingers on her skin, those soft lips tracing constellations on her body.

She still saw the silhouette, only skin, and bones standing there, a way too heavy suitcase carried over one shoulder, eyes widened in fear, face hollow-cheeked by hunger, starvation. Even now the memory made the petite woman want to cry out, but she forced herself to stay strong.

'You have no right. It's your fault that it ended this way, your fault that she's gone...'

Katrine got up from her chair, grabbing her bottle of cognac. Her demons were having a rendezvous with the devil himself tonight and Katrine could care less.

She was in far too deep, the pain, trauma, loss caused by that damned war far too great, the burden bestowed upon those delicate shoulders of hers unbearable.

'You can't allow anyone near you, see this side of you. Someone like Anne de Neuf deserves to be loved, cared for, protected. She needs stability in her life, security.

If Henri wants her, they have my blessings. He's a good man, a little green still, but he's got a heart of gold, he's genuine, open-minded, compassionate, honest and they seem to be around the same age as well. Of a similar age as... No! This needs to stop.'

Katrine took a hearty swig from her bottle, left hand clutching her heart in a similar manner as the Mademoiselle had done earlier while they'd been listening to La Piaf right here in these rooms.

The redhead groaned out in frustration, her own traitorous body and mind putting her on edge. It didn't help that her body still seemed to tingle, the memory of those curves pressed against it, albeit merely for seconds, two times in a row earlier too much for the severely deprived redhead.

It was past 1 am and Katrine was still sitting in her chair, sleep eluding her. 'Damn that insomnia!'

The hostess suddenly remembered something. A long time ago before this nightmare they were forced to live in these days had started, her first boss had brewed strong mocha whenever she couldn't sleep. This had usually done the trick.

It was strange really. Caffeine should typically keep you alert, wake you up, but when consumed at a later hour and brewed extra strong it could also help induce sleep.

'Mocha and a gâteau au chocolat with whipped cream.' Katrine shook her head at her own unusual cravings. She well remembered the last time she'd last experienced those, but certainly didn't want to remember that time now.

The redhead rushed down the stairs, straight into the kitchen. An oomph left her lips when she bumped into a barrier. The barrier turned out to be a tall blonde who was standing inside the kitchen.

Katrine frowned at the sight, asking carefully. “Anne? Having trouble sleeping?”

The young woman turned around slowly, cheeks flushed, a sight that caused Katrine's nethers to throb painfully. “Yes. I was about to brew myself some herbal tea, hoping it might help.

I apologize for standing in the way. This habit of bumping into each other is... mainly my fault it seems and for that I truly am sorry. Are you having trouble sleeping as well, Katrine?”

Katrine smiled softly. “It's fine, chérie. No need to apologize. Yes, I was about to brew myself some mocha.”

She refrained from adding that she also had a strange craving for gateau au chocolat in the middle of the night, not wanting to weird the young woman out with her antics.

'Idiot. It must clearly be due to your diet. The last time you ate something was hours ago. Always passing up on dinner is eventually gonna result in you craving late-night snacks.

If you'd be eating cake now, it would go straight to your hips. Combined with your other unhealthy indulgences you'd lose your shape in no time.'

Anne's heart was pounding violently in her chest, the close proximity to the older woman only further worsening her predicament. She'd tried the sleep after performing her nightly routine about an hour ago. However, sleep seemed to be eluding her tonight.

'It was foolish going to Henri's place earlier. As thankful as I was for the distraction, staying there until past midnight was simply too long. It is no surprise you are still awake now, past 1 am. Fool.'

While Katrine was preparing her tea for her, Anne brewed the mocha for the redhead. Why they had done so, Anne did not know. All she was certain of was that standing so close to Katrine in the awfully small kitchen did things to her she'd desperately hoped to avoid.

That dangerous, alluring combination of hard liquor and cigarette smoke wafting towards her, combined with a salty musk causing her head to spin.

Katrine's state was much similar to the Mademoiselle's. Her senses seemed to be heightened, the clean, flowery scent of the young woman seemed like an invitation. On top of that, she could swear she was able to detect a hint of cake batter.

'Why would she smell of cake batter? Gods, my cravings are getting the best of me. Guess instead of sleeping I'm gonna be baking cake tonight. Knowing how much she seemed to enjoy my strawberry marmalade I should probably make some more of that as well soon.

You're acting like a lovesick puppy, Katrine, like a teenager. How pathetic!'

Anne bit her lip and muttered. “Your mocha is ready, Katrine. I hope it is acceptable. I am going to retire to my quarters for the night. Bonne nuit. I hope you are going to sleep with the aid of the mocha later.”

Katrine, following a sudden impulse, wrapped her arms around the blonde. Anne sucked in a breath, eyes opened wide in shock, pulse skyrocketing, mind turning foggy, nostrils flaring at the delectable scent of the smaller woman invading them.

The blonde bit her lip to restrain herself from giving in to the desire to bite down on the exposed neck of Katrine's.

The older woman's voice sounded downright sultry, or maybe Anne's mind was too clouded up in desire to delude her into thinking so, whispering in her ear. “Thank you for the mocha, chérie, and for agreeing to become our new chanteuse and join our resistance group. Sleep tight and sweet dreams, Anne. I will see you in the morning.”

Anne nodded slowly, muttering, her own voice having darkened in desire, a fact that deeply concerned the young woman. “You are most welcome, Katrine. Thank you for the tea and for everything you have done for me so far and for trusting me. I promise not to abuse your trust.

I will see you in the morning.”

The blonde basically dashed up the stairs, the blood rushing in her ears, her nethers throbbing painfully. 'You can not and you should not falter. Why did she do this just now? Is this woman torturing me on purpose?

Oh, to taste the sweetness of her skin only once. No! No, no, no. The likes of you should know better than to desire a woman like her. She's way out of your league, fool.

I can not believe Henri would think she could seriously return my affections, despite being very well aware of my secret. Then again, I should not be surprised. He seems very naive, like a dreamer and hopeless romantic.

In times like these meeting, someone like that is very rare. Well, artists have a tendency to live in their own world. Another explanation could be his orientation. Men with his preference tend to be rather... unique, softer than other men.

What he said about Katrine being like a mother figure to him was also curious. I can not help but try to imagine Katrine as a mother. If it was not for this war, would she be married to a man, have children? Or was she once married?

Did she lose her husband to the war like so many other women out there? As much as I do not regret my decision, there is little that I would not do for this woman, little to nothing at all.

Even if she does not see me as more than her co-worker, maybe a friend at some point, I am going to protect her with all my might and be there for her. She is obviously struggling and I must try to aid her in every way I can.'

Katrine had started baking like a madwoman after downing that truly delightful mocha the younger woman had brewed with love. 'No, not with love, you fool! She merely agreed to brew it for you, because you pretty much left her with no choice.

I wonder if Anne likes chocolate. Would she be weirded out if I'd offer her a slice of the cake in the morning for breakfast? It's not your typical breakfast per se, but well... Some people enjoy a slice of cake in the morning.

Knowing she's more of a tea drinker while the cake clearly goes way better along with a cup of coffee is a little unfortunate, but maybe she won't mind that.'

Baking the cake had been a surprisingly quick affair, but the reward was a dream no less. Katrine, knowing she was all alone didn't bother stifling a moan upon eating the first fork of the treat.

The combination with the whipped cream made it all the more delicious and loaded with calories. The redhead ignored that nagging little voice in the back of her mind, mocking her foolish nightly indulgence.

'I wonder what she's doing right now. Is she already asleep? I don't wanna disturb her, but eating the cake still warm and fresh out of the oven is the best.'

Katrine, neverminding her common sense telling her to leave the poor young woman rest, went upstairs to her room.

She gently knocked on the door, heart drumming wildly against her chest.

Try as she might, Anne had not been able to sleep. Her thoughts kept on wandering, so did her hands. She knew it was a bad idea and she'd probably get the payback for her reckless actions in the morning, but right now every fiber of her being screamed and seemed to be on fire.

When she closed her eyes, it was the image of Katrine in a most compromising position that greeted her. Her desire-riddled brain conjured up one scenario after the other.

Anne's hands wandered down her body which was still fully clothed as she dared not undress, too great was the shame. In her fantasies, however, Katrine had no problem at all touching and pleasuring her very naked body.

'This is filth! You should be ashamed of yourself. If Katrine was aware of your immoral thoughts, you lusting after her she'd set you out in the streets in no time.'

The blonde's eyes turned wide, snapped out of her reverie by a soft knock to her door. For a moment there she wondered if she'd merely imagined the sound.

She swallowed against the rawness in her throat, calling out hesitantly. “Yes?”

The painful burning in her groin intensified as that far too erotic voice of Katrine's replied. “It's me again, chérie. Pardon the late intrusion, but...

I've baked gateau au chocolat and was wondering if you'd like a slice of it while it's still nice and warm. It tastes best fresh out of the oven.”

Anne blinked hard, having a hard time not chuckling at the older woman's antics.

'Chocolate cake might not be a replacement for what I'm actually desiring at the moment, but I must admit I do feel kinda famished, and knowing she's baked it makes me want to try it even more. You're helpless.'

The blonde went to the door, opening it for the older woman. Her eyes glazed over at the sight and smell of the treat, her mouth-watering.

The young woman couldn't recall the last time she'd eaten a piece of chocolate, not even to mention a slice of chocolate cake. “This looks truly delightful. If it tastes half as good as it smells and looks it must be heaven and there is whipped cream too.”

Katrine smiled and nodded. “Yes, chérie. Go ahead, try it. I can assure you it tastes just as good as it looks like. I've baked it with love.”

Anne swallowed at those last words, having a hard time not to blush, carefully taking a first dainty bite. Only thanks to years of training her composure did she not moan out as the fluffy, creamy cake melted on her tongue.

Katrine looked at her expectantly. From the outside, it was impossible to tell what the Mademoiselle thought.

The redhead inwardly sighed in relief when the younger woman exclaimed. “This is heaven! Katrine, not only are you very talented in making marmalade, your baking skills are excellent as well. You would make for the perfect wife.”

Anne wanted to dig herself a hole, the moment she'd made that remark. It had slipped her before she'd had time to stop herself, the taste of the cake and the intoxicating scent of the woman standing so close to her, seemingly turning her brain into mush.

Katrine's expression had turned unreadable, those regal features hardened. “I have no desire to get married to anyone, but thank you for the compliment, Mademoiselle. I'm glad you enjoyed the cake. It's late. We should both go sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

Anne felt cold shivers run down her spine at the sudden hostility from the older woman who fixed her with a glare the likes of which the blonde had never seen before. Her eyes which formerly had been blue-gray had turned quicksilver.

Anne backed away, quickly closing the door to her room, sinking down onto her bed. She quickly gobbled up the rest of the cake, tears brimming in her eyes, her whole body trembling.

Katrine inwardly scolded herself the moment she saw the young woman's reaction, but she knew better than to check up on her now.

'Of course, this would have to happen. She couldn't know that the mere idea of you getting married was impossible. It was meant as a compliment, not an attack. At this rate, she's gonna run away soon. If she's clever then she's gonna do that...'

Both women hadn't slept well the previous night, Anne honestly found it hard to get up that morning, afraid to be exposed to Katrine's wrath again. Despite all that she got ready, dressing in a casual white shirt and worn-jeans.

When she walked down the stairs she was greeted by the smell of freshly baked goods, coffee, and tea.

Katrine to the blonde's astonishment, greeted her with a smile, her voice giving away none of what had transpired between them the night prior. “Bonjour, Anne. Did you manage to get any sleep last night still?”

Anne smiled softly. “Good morning, Katrine. I hardly slept, but it is 'fine'. How about you?”

Katrine told her apologetically. “I'm so sorry for my hostility last night. You merely meant well, I'm sure.”

Anne replied softly. “It is alright, Katrine. You are correct, I only meant well.”

The redhead smiled softly, asking suggestively. “Now how about some breakfast? Norice has brought some fresh croissants and fresh strawberries.

I have planned to make a new batch of marmalade later, but I thought maybe you wanted some fresh strawberries for breakfast. You seemed quite fond of them.”

Anne smiled widely, her eyes glazing over, a curious flutter forming in the pit of her stomach. “I do love strawberries. Thank you for being so considerate, Katrine. Can I aid in cooking the marmalade later, or is it a secret recipe that you do not wish to share?”

Katrine chuckled softly, making Anne pray to a deity she did not believe in, her body on fire. 'Those chuckles of hers truly are dangerous. My poor body is so deeply affected by them.'

To Anne's delight, Katrine told her sweetly. “The recipe used to be a family secret, but seeing as how I'm the last survivor of the said family I'll gladly share it with you, chérie. You're part of my family now after all, right?”

The young woman nodded, heart soaring at Katrine's words, a warmth so profound it made her want to weep filling her, breathing out. “Yes, I'm part of the family now.”

The knowledge that they shared the same fate, both their families extinguished by the war only heightened the blonde's wish to deepen her bond with the older woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is growing ever-stronger, so are both women's fears and Katrine finds herself faced with a tough decision.

After breakfast and cleaning the dishes, the duo went right to preparing everything for cooking marmalade. Anne was giddy with excitement. The strawberries Norice had brought along had tasted truly divine and the young woman was convinced that the marmalade would taste the same.

Knowing how truly delightful the older woman's previous batch of marmalade had tasted, Katrine seemed to be a professional at cooking marmalade. The two women had soon started by preparing the strawberries. Once the strawberries were cut, Katrine poured them into a bowl of sugar she'd previously prepared and gently tossed them inside it.

Anne asked curiously. “What is the next step, Katrine?”

To her surprise, Katrine answered her. “We're gonna let that sit for twelve hours until the sugar will have dissolved, doing so will ensure that the fruit doesn't disintegrate too much and it helps the marmalade keep its vibrant red color.”

Anne nodded in understanding, a smile forming on her lips which effectively knocked the wind out of Katrine. “How fascinating! You truly are talented at these kinds of things, Katrine. Thank you for introducing me to the art of making marmalade.”

Katrine bit her lip, a fact that sent a flutter to the pit of the Mademoiselle's abdomen. 'Would she be aware of the effect such small gestures have on me, she would refrain from performing them around me.'

Katrine's voice felt like a caress to the young woman. “You're very welcome, chérie. It's more fun cooking marmalade with a partner. I appreciate the company, Anne. Thank you for offering to help.”

The blonde had a hard time not blushing at the double sense of Katrine's words. 'A partner? Oh my. I truly am helpless. Her saying that clearly was not meant as anything even remotely romantic or sexual. Only in your dreams would a woman like her want to bed with the likes of you, start a liaison with someone like you.'

Katrine frowned at the younger woman's silence. “Chérie, is everything alright?”

Anne nodded slowly. “Yes. I am 'fine', Katrine. Please excuse me. I shall head up to my room and get some rest before my performance later. I want to ascertain to be 'well-rested' later on stage."

Katrine felt the familiar guilt bubbling up inside her, knowing she was part of the reason why the younger woman hadn't been able to get much sleep the previous night.

She smiled softly. “Of course, chérie. You should do that. Is there any way I can help ensure you'll be able to sleep?”

Anne's naughty mind could think of quite a few things, but she knew better than to mention those and simply shook her head. “Thank you, Katrine. I will eventually fall asleep. Please do not disturb me for the time being.”

Katrine instantly felt bad again for her nightly disturbance the other night, nodding. “I won't disturb you, Anne. Last night was an exception. Sweet dreams, chérie. I'll see you later at the café.”

The blonde nodded curtly, leaving the kitchen, ascending the stairs to her room. Once inside, she leaned against the doorframe, heart beating wildly.

'Why does the mere presence of this woman affect me so much? I would have gladly gone here together with her now, but then I certainly would have not gotten any sleep. Oh, who am I trying to fool? It is anything but realistic to believe a woman like her could be interested in me.'

Anne sighed heavily, taking off her shirt and jeans before laying down on her bed, wrapping the blanket around herself.

When she closed her eyes, images of Katrine flickered to life. The young woman swallowed.

She knew she was in trouble the moment the Katrine from her fantasy approached her, barely dressed, voice sultry, that scent that was uniquely her accompanying her, sending a jolt to Anne's groin. “Come on, chérie. Don't be shy. Touch yourself for me. We both know that you need it.”

Anne shivered, her teeth digging into her plump bottom lip, telling the older woman in her mind. “I can not. My body is too sensitive. I am going to regret it if I do it...”

Fantasy Katrine cocked her brow suggestively. “Suppressing your urges like that is very unhealthy, chérie. I don't want you to get sick because of this.”

Fantasy Katrine by now looked truly concerned for the young woman, a fact that pulled at Anne's heartstrings.

She whispered gently. “Let me help you, chérie. Would that be alright?”

Anne nodded slowly, the older woman's hand gliding down her body. Anne's hand simultaneously went down her body, soon coming to rest between her legs.

The young woman had to cover her mouth with her right hand as her left rubbed her throbbing center through her underpants which were already soaked in her arousal.

Fantasy Katrine reassured her, continuously telling her that it would all be fine, that she was right there.

When another whiff of her alluring scent hit her nostrils, Anne finally came undone, crying out, body thrashing wildly about the bed. As she climaxed, the image of Katrine's smiling face materialized in front of her inner eye, her body felt like it was floating.

Katrine had gone back up to her room, determined to get some sleep herself. She dressed down to her undergarments, laying on her bed, the intention to sleep set, but when she closed her eyes images of her lost love greeted her in all her hauntingly sad beauty.

The petite woman opened her eyes again, a howling cry worming its way through her body, coming from the bottom of her core, hands clutching the blanket.

Despite it being late July, summertime in full bloom outside, the redhead was freezing inside her room, her petite body shaking like a leaf on the narrow bed. A lone tear escaped her eye, unable to be repressed any longer. Too great was the howling loneliness, the trauma left behind by her past.

It didn't help that only a few doors down the hallway the most intriguing young woman was residing, as Katrine sincerely hoped currently asleep. Her curiosity as per usual defeating her common sense, she got up from her bed, quickly throwing on her satin robe before leaving her room, silently creeping to the Mademoiselle's room.

It was beyond Katrine, why she did what she did there. Her own actions highly irritating, frustrating the hostess.

'Gods, Katrine. Has it come so far with you that you're creeping on young women? You're acting like one of them, despicable!'

For a moment, she simply stood by the door, heart going a mile an hour, holding her breath, afraid the younger woman could be alerted to her presence if she did so much as breathe which was absurd, considering the heavy oak door separating the two women, the younger woman's bed standing in front of the wall at the other end of the room.

The redhead's eyes went wide when she heard the faintest sounds coming from inside the room. Katrine swallowed, slowly inching closer towards the door, with the utmost caution, determined to stay undetected and secure the blonde's privacy.

An electric jolt went straight to the older woman's nethers when she heard what she was convinced to be the faintest moans and whimpers, soon followed by a cry coming from inside the room.

'Mon Dieu! Is she....? How on Earth am I supposed to act all casual in her presence knowing she is currently pleasuring herself in there?'

Katrine's cheeks had turned pink, one hand unconsciously having come to rest on her inner thigh, close to her center which was begging for attention.

The redhead inwardly scolded herself. 'No, what are you thinking? There could be all kinds of explanations for those sounds. What if she's having nightmares? Or... what if she's in pain?

That sound I made there earlier in my room to an outsider might've sounded much similar and could've easily been mistaken for a moan too.

Even if she's pleasuring herself. Who am I to judge her for that? We all need to relieve some tension every now and then, forget about the stress, the pain, that damned war, the trauma...'

Katrine had crept back into her own room in the same manner as she'd done earlier. Her eyes immediately closed the moment her body had made contact with the mattress, sinking into a deep slumber...

_It was a beautiful sunny day. The promising scent of spring filled the air, the cherry trees outside her window were in bloom, birds were singing their songs._

_She knew better than to be fooled by those things, however. Outside the war was raging. She was the last woman standing, the sole person still working at the bar who'd not left Paris as of yet._

_Some people might call her a fool for deciding to stay in the capital despite the German troops marching in, bombing down houses,taking innocent people hostage, or shooting them on the spot._

_She'd come so far, Paris was her home, her heart beat, bled for this city. It had been her dream to live here, find her fortune here. At the end of the day, she wasn't sure why she was so reckless, stubborn to stay here anymore._

_The place she'd grown to love was there no more. It was a miracle this house, her refuge was still standing, that no one had come and detected her yet, that she was still alive._

_Then again, the house was thankfully rather secluded, a hidden gem only a selected few were still aware of its existence. The people who came here were trustworthy, sharing her beliefs, dreams, political views, were part of a subculture she was a part of herself. They wouldn't snitch on her, neither would she on them._

_She'd currently busied herself preparing everything for the night, wondering who out of her patrons would show up tonight. A knock on her door alerted her._

_She steeled herself, walking over to check who demanded her attention at such an hour. When she opened the door, her heart ached at the shadow of a person standing before her. Long dark locks framing a pale hollow-cheeked face, big dull eyes darting around unfocused._

_She was utterly shocked at the sight, quickly relieving the fragile young woman of the far too heavy travel bag, ushering her inside._

_The older woman offered tea to the clearly starved, severely dehydrated woman who sipped it gratefully, the two of them agreeing to share quarters since the house was rather small, the brunette didn't mind that, thankful for the hospitality of the older woman._

_That night two lonely, hurt souls found each other and she finally knew there was a purpose of her having decided to stay in Paris._

Katrine woke up, tears running down her face and this time she let them. It was too much, the memories of that time, her love given and taken by the war, Paris, the house in Montmarte, but most of all her, the love of her life.

Katrine couldn't believe she'd dreamt of that time after so long, despite the occurrence earlier with the Mademoiselle, her time spent together with her, her growing attraction towards her.

'Maybe it's because of that. Anne de Neuf is the reason the memories of that time are resurfacing. It's my brain torturing me with images, memories of that time, my guilt over losing her to that damned war prevents me from approaching the Mademoiselle. What if she'd leave me as well? What if I'd lose her just like I've lost my darling...'

That name she hadn't dared say in so long slipped her tongue, resulting in a stinging pain in the left side of her chest. “Sarah...”

The tears kept running down her cheeks mercilessly, the dam finally broken. “Oh my sweet, precious Sarah. How I miss you, long to be with you again. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry, s-so sorry...”

Katrine was curled together like a ball on her bed.

The mere thought of having to go to work, tend to those bastards, always friendly, smiling, polite when all she wanted to do was hurt them in the same manner they'd hurt her, show them what she truly thought of them, what it meant to lose what's dearest to you, your reason to fight, get up in the morning, survive, live...

When she was standing in front of her door, Anne was unsure if it was a good idea to knock. The young woman swallowed against the rawness in her throat, trying in vain to fend off her nervosity before finally knocking on the older woman's door.

It was dead silent for a moment and Anne was about to turn on her heel and simply go down to the café until the voice of Katrine greeted her. “Entrez!”

Anne couldn't help but feel like the voice of the redhead had sounded 'off', but she brushed it off, thinking it was probably due to the heavy oak door separating them from each other.

Her eyes turned wide when she saw the older woman who was dressed in her tux, her vest not yet fully buttoned up, jacket still placed over the backrest of the plush chair.

Their eyes met and Anne could swear she could detect a hint of vulnerability in the older woman's eyes. She instantly felt awful for arriving at an improper time.

To her surprise, it was Katrine who spoke up. “I apologize for my appearance, chérie. Allow me to button up my vest and put on my jacket then I'll be right there with you.”

Anne nodded, unable to stop secretly checking out the older woman's body, surprisingly toned arms with impressive biceps, beautiful collarbones, the tempting swell of breasts, skin adorned all over with freckles.

The young woman bit her lip, her center once more throbbing, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

Katrine felt beyond mortified to have greeted the younger woman in this kind of state. She sincerely hoped Anne wasn't too weirded out now.

She finished dressing up and was about to walk back over to where she'd last seen the blonde when out of the blue, she found herself pressed against the table, a pair of plush, plump lips engulfing her own, heavenly curves melting against her body, causing the older woman to moan involuntarily.

Despite the alarm bells ringing in the back of her mind, trying to warn her that this was probably a terrible idea, Katrine pushed her doubts away, desperate for that contact, her tongue teasing the younger woman's lips, hands tangled in her luscious golden blonde mane.

Anne gave a precious little whimper which sent a jolt to the older woman's groin, their tongues starting a messy battle, eagerly tasting each other.

'Gods, she's so soft! Everything about her is so heavenly, ethereal. I'm beginning to wonder if she's just a figment of my imagination that's gonna vaporize any moment now...'

The duo reluctantly parted from each other as oxygen became a necessity.

Anne's eyes were turned wide, muttering. “I apologize, Katrine. My actions were selfish and shameless. I did not plan for our meeting to go like this...”

Katrine smiled gently at the obviously struggling young woman, telling her sincerely. “Chérie, it's fine. There's absolutely no need for you to feel bad about this, much less apologize. Had I been against it, I would've stopped you. I'm an adult and trust me when I tell you that I know how to defend myself if someone tries to take advantage of me. This kiss was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.”

Anne nodded slowly, muttering softly. “It is late. I shall get changed for my performance.”

Katrine chuckled softly at this, whispering in the blonde's ear seductively. “Shall I help you change, Mademoiselle?”

Anne bit her lip, heat pooling between her legs, a smirk on her lips. “We would not be able to get to work on time, if you would accompany me to my quarters now. I think you know that as well as I do, Katrine.”

The redhead blushed softly at this, feeling caught. “I... guess you're right with that, chérie. What a shame! Well, maybe another time, right?”

To her delight, the blonde replied suggestively. “Right, maybe another time.”

Once the Mademoiselle was gone, Katrine fumbled a cigarette out of her pocket, heart racing in her chest, hands trembling, body buzzing.

She cursed under her breath, unsuccessfully trying to light the cigarette seemingly countless times, ultimately giving up. She rushed back down the stairs, unlit cigarette still in the corner of her mouth.

At the same time a certain blonde rushed down the stairs as well, the pair once more bumping into each other. Anne flushed, Katrine catching the young woman who would've otherwise fallen down the stairs, the hem of her dress and her heels making for a fatal combination.

The Mademoiselle whispered softly. “Thank you, Katrine and... I apologize for once more bumping into you. I am such a klutz...”

Katrine smiled softly, her heart going out to the young woman. “No, chérie. You're not a klutz. Those stairs are far too narrow. It's no surprise we keep on bumping into each other like this. You're not to blame.

I hope you are alright? You didn't hurt yourself just now. Did you?”

The blonde shook her head no, stating matter-of-factly. “You prevented me from falling. It is thanks to you that I am left unharmed.”

They entered the café, both with heavily beating hearts, the air between them thick. Anne, noticing the unlit cigarette in the older woman's mouth, deciding to be bold asked. “Do you require assistance lighting that, Katrine?”

The older woman blinked, cheeks heating up when she realized that she'd forgotten to remove the cigarette and place it back in the paper.

She was about to decline the offer and place it back for good, but something prevented her from doing so and she instead took out her lighter, handing it over to the blonde. “If it's not too much to ask. I apologize for forcing you to do that for me, knowing you're a non-smoker yourself and all...”

Anne smiled gently, stating genuinely. “It is no big deal, Katrine. You need not apologize for that. I will gladly help you. After all, you have helped me out in many instances yourself before.”

Katrine had a hard time not sighing out audibly upon taking the first drag under the ever-watchful gaze of the Mademoiselle.

Henri soon arrived and Anne and he once more went up to the young woman's room together, causing Katrine's heart to sting.

The redhead was beyond glad to have already finished smoking when her oldest friend arrived a while later.

They exchanged their typical greeting, Katrine's heart stopping for a moment there when the calm man asked, concern audible in his usually stoic voice. “You are troubled, mon amie. Do you wish to talk about it? There is still some time left until our shift will begin.”

Katrine contemplated the offer for a short moment, in the end, her pain was too great and she spoke up. “I believe you still recall the story I told you the first time we met, Tarek. Correct me if I'm wrong.”

The older of the friends inclined his head, giving a one-word reply. “Indeed.”

Katrine was about to continue when he added. “It was not your fault, Katrine.”

The redhead balled her fist, tears stinging in her eyes once more, voice hoarse. “Then why do I feel guilty, Tarek? I can't help blaming myself for what has happened. You were not there back then.

I had almost forgotten, been foolish enough to think I could move on. I was wrong...”

Tarek's gaze softened, so did his voice.

He took his friend's small hands into his own big ones, warm dark eyes trained on steel-blue ones. “Katrine, nobody told you that you shall forget. I have not forgotten my wife, our children, despite them having gone for years now.

I am aware based on what you told me back then that the love you shared with this young woman was extraordinary, an impossibly strong bond, two souls bound for eternity.

In all honesty, I had been concerned about your state for a while now, but I refrained from mentioning anything, knowing you valued your privacy over everything else and that you typically prefer coping with these kinds of matters on your own.

May I know what has triggered the memories? Is it the appearance of Mademoiselle de Neuf?”

Katrine's eyes widened in disbelief, once more stunned at the tall man's on-point assessment of the situation, uttering. “Yes, you're right. I don't want to forget either. She was my everything and as you stated correctly our souls were bound together.

It's impossible to forget this kind of love. I sincerely apologize for reminding you of your family, Tarek. I know how hard it is for you to talk about them. We've both lost what's most dear to us due to this damned war, because of those monsters.

You know, it's strange really. Anne seems to be the polar opposite of Sarah, yet again, somehow, she reminds me so much of her regardless. Every time I look into her eyes, it's like I'm right back there at the bar, in Paris with her...”

Tarek nodded slowly. “Let us honor what we have lost, Katrine. We should not forget but remember. Our dear ones would not wish for us to mourn them, rather they would wish for us to continue to fight, live, and yes, even love.

I must caution you of recklessly starting an affair with someone simply because they remind you of another, however, mon amie. It is neither fair towards yourself, nor towards the Mademoiselle to do so.

Yet, if your sentiments for her are of a genuine nature then by all means 'go for it', Katrine. In any case, the best advice I can provide to you as your friend is to follow your heart, it knows what is best for you.”

Katrine was stunned by her friend's highly unusual advice but beyond grateful none the less.

As Anne entered the stage moments later, Katrine found herself giddily anticipating her performance, feeling much like a schoolgirl experiencing her first crush.

'I wonder what she's gonna sing tonight. Based on our talk after her last performance I feel like she might not be singing a German song tonight...'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update coming up! I hope you're all going to enjoy it. :)

Katrine's eyes widened for a split second when she heard that uncanny voice of Anne's, tonight she had chosen to sing an English song that the older woman was unfamiliar with.

Katrine listened to the lyrics of the song, mentally translating the lyrics, her cheeks turned darker by the minute, her chanteuse's captivating eyes kept coming back to meet hers and the smitten hostess could swear this song was dedicated to her.

My funny Valentine

Sweet, comic, Valentine

You make me smile with my heart

Your looks are laughable

Unphotographable

Yet, you're my favorite work of art

It's your figure, less than Greek

It's your mouth, a little weak

When you open it to speak

I smile

But don't change your hair for me

Not if you care for me

Stay, little Valentine

Stay

Each day is Valentine's Day

Katrine had a hard time regaining her composure, so blown away was she by the Mademoiselle's performance and the quite obvious flirting she'd done there while singing that song. 'There's no way I'm misreading the signs, is there? Not after that kiss, we shared earlier in my room.

Oh my. I'm in far too deep. Tarek had a point earlier, however. Is it really her who I'm interested in, attracted to, or is it the fact that she oddly reminds me of my Sarah?

Also, chances are still high that this woman who I in all honesty still know close to nothing about, that including her real name is merely using me and follows a certain goal, whatever that might be.'

The rest of the night, Katrine had tended to her guests as per usual, trying to make small talk, gently prodding for valuable information she could share with her fellow resistance members at their meeting later.

Today, said task was harder and more tiresome than ever to the petite woman. The memories she'd successfully managed to suppress for years and that had resurfaced earlier affecting her greatly.

Only thanks to years of training was she able to maintain her professional front. Inside her, a storm was raging, however. The sole indicator for that being Katrine's eyes which had turned quicksilver, much like the night before when she'd lost her resolve around the Mademoiselle.

The sole person noticing this change in Katrine's demeanor and who observed it with great worry was Tarek, the redhead's closest friend. The man refrained from mentioning anything to the younger woman, however, knowing better than to upset her further.

Once the last guests had left the café, Tarek told his friend gently. “You look tired, mon amie. Let me close up shop tonight. You should get some rest before our meeting later.”

Katrine nodded slowly, her body screaming for some rest and other things she didn't want to think about right now. “Thank you, old friend. I owe you one. Is everyone going to attend our meeting tonight by the way? Norice assured me this morning that he will be there.

I have yet to inform the Mademoiselle. Did you manage to reach Brigitte and Roberto, mon ami?”

Tarek nodded in affirmation. “I have contacted them this morning and they both stated that they are going to attend. The same goes for Henri.”

Katrine had a hard time not to cringe hearing the name of the youngest member of their group. 'Is he truly the youngest anymore? I'm not so sure about that. Anne very well could be younger than him.

Then again, it's hard to guess her age. She could be anywhere between her mid-twenties to my age. I doubt she's older than me, or younger than 25, but one may never know these days.'

Tarek looked on in growing worry at his friend who hadn't moved an inch ever since her last words. “Katrine? Is everything alright?”

The redhead snapped out of her daze, cheeks darkening in humiliation, quickly nodding her head. “Yes, of course, mon ami. I was lost in thought for a moment there.

If you'd excuse me now. I'm going to head up to my room and get some rest. I'll see you later for our meeting.”

Katrine had a hard time not to dash up the stairs, careful not to bump into a certain blonde this time who was nowhere to be seen. A sigh that seemed to come from the depths of her soul left the redhead once she'd closed the door behind her, body sinking down to the ground limply.

She was about to walk over to her plush chair when she remembered that she'd meant to inform the Mademoiselle of their meeting later. 'Merde! I almost forgot. The meeting will be about an hour from now. Is it too late to inform her?

After our first meeting with the others yesterday and Brigitte's reaction, I'm not sure if she even wants to be part of our little group any longer. The others didn't exactly welcome her with open arms. Then again, she already seems to be quite close to Henri...'

The thought caused a vile feeling to bubble up inside the redhead which she to her concern noticed to be jealousy. She sincerely hoped her chanteuse and pianist weren't currently having a rendezvous in the blonde's room.

Katrine by no means wanted to become a witness to that kind of thing. She instantly chided herself for such a thought.

'Anne isn't the kind of woman to act like that. Neither is Henri. If they are indeed having an affair they would clearly take things slow.'

After their kiss earlier, Katrine found the thought of Anne doing the same thing with Henri unbearable. Then again, young people tended to enjoy experimenting.

Maybe Anne de Neuf wasn't what she seemed, or she preferred to keep things loose, no commitment, no boundaries.

The redhead swallowed, carefully knocking on the door of the younger woman's room. It was silent for a moment before the question came. “Who is there?”

Katrine answered. “It's Katrine. I simply wanted to inform you that our little group is going to meet again later.”

Anne replied after a moment. “Thank you for informing me. When will the meeting be held?”

Katrine answered. “9 pm, chérie. Will you manage that?”

Anne answered right away. “I deem 50 minutes a sufficient amount of time to rest and change.”

Katrine smiled to herself, her heart melting at the younger woman's clipped speech. “Alright. See you later then. Feel free to come to my room, so we can go there together like yesterday, chérie.”

The reply came promptly. “Acceptable. I will see you later, Katrine. Please make sure to get some rest as well.”

The redhead felt her cheeks heat up at the blonde's last words, feeling called out.

'How does she already seem to know me so well? Guess I'm too easy to read, hu?'

Anne sighed out audibly once Katrine was gone. She wanted to dig herself a hole and hide in there, so ashamed was she to have been interrupted at a time like this.

'This needs to stop. I can not continue on this way. Thankfully, Katrine had the decency to stay outside this time, but being my boss and the owner of this house, she technically could have entered the room.'

The blonde wrapped the blanket around her shivering form, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Anne gazed around the unfamiliar area until she eventually recognized it. 'Paris?' She wondered how she had ended up here, but shrugged it off, deciding to look around the area to familiarize herself with it._

_Noticing the travel bag she was carrying and knowing she was not from around here, she soon decided to go look for a place to stay. She stopped in front of a building that looked very inviting, the sign 'Vacant rooms' telling her that she'd arrived at the perfect place._

_She walked inside and was greeted by a brunette woman in her 40s._

_The woman took one glance at her before telling her, voice filled with disgust. “We don't accept scum like you here.”_

_Anne looked on with terror, quickly rushing out of the place, tears running down her cheeks, heart aching._

_No matter where she asked, the reaction she received was always the same. No one wanted someone like her to stay at their facility, a fact that deeply hurt the young woman._

_Head hanging low, she walked into a bar, not expecting to be welcomed there either._

_She was surprised when instead of being kicked out, or harassed again, a gorgeous woman approached her, exclaiming, voice laced with genuine shock. “Darling, whatever happened to you? Are they after you?_

_Here, let me carry this for you. Someone as fragile as you shouldn't be carrying such a heavy bag. You can stay here for as long as you like. This place is safe.”_

_Anne gasped and looked up at the other. “Are you certain that my staying here would be acceptable? Are you not repulsed by what I am?”_

_To her surprise, the oddly familiar-looking woman shook her head, tone gentle, yet filled with a certain air of authority that allowed no backtalk. “Of course that's acceptable, darling and I am not repulsed. Why would I be?_

_You're a person in need of help and a place to stay and I am here to provide you that and of course food and drinks. You look positively starved and dehydrated. Here, please have some herbal tea. It'll soothe your empty stomach and sore throat.”_

_Anne nodded thankfully, accepting the offered mug. A question hung on her lips, begging to be voiced. “Who are you?”_

Anne woke up, feeling dazed. Try as she might, she couldn't remember her dream, but she was convinced that it been of great importance.

She frowned, shaking her head dismissively before getting up, freshening up and changing back into more casual clothes, putting her hair up in a ponytail, showing off her long elegant neck.

The young woman gulped when she inspected her reflection in the mirror while carefully applying a light layer of make-up, whispering. “Who are you?”

She steeled herself, leaving her room and walking over to Katrine's room. Anne hesitated a moment before knocking on the door, the memory of what had happened the last time she'd been inside the older woman's private rooms earlier only increasing her nervosity.

To the young woman's surprise, the door was opened moments later and Katrine stood in front of her like a vision, stunning the unprepared blonde into silence. “Are you ready, chérie?”

Anne nodded, her voice slightly unsteady when she replied. “Yes, Katrine.”

The older woman smiled that charming crooked smile of hers at this and the duo made their way to the resistance group's headquarters, arms linked, a gesture that seemed to come so naturally, felt so right to Anne.

'You are already in too deep. It is a miracle she was not repulsed when you kissed her earlier. That she did not set you out into the streets.'

When they entered headquarters they were greeted by Tarek, Brigitte, and Norice.

Anne was not surprised as Brigitte spoke up, eyeing her up and down while Katrine was busy talking to Tarek and Norice at the other side of the room. “I'll keep an eye on you, German. Unlike Katrine, I'm not falling for those innocent doe eyes of yours and that naivete.

If you're gonna use her, betray her, break her heart even, you'll be done for. Katrine has been through hell and back, more than once and she deserves the world. Anyone who causes harm to her is immediately my enemy.

Understood, blondie, and don't you dare say a word to Katrine about any of this!”

Anne was shivering in fear, nodding her head slowly, pressing out. “Understood.”

When Katrine joined them again, Brigitte's behavior was irrecognizable.

The Mademoiselle had a hard time keeping the contents of her stomach from coming back up at the sickening way the brunette kept buzzing around the redhead like a bee around a flower, Katrine not seeming to mind that at all, actually quite the opposite.

'Why did she kiss me back earlier? Am I only a flirt to her, a means to pass time that she will soon grow tired of?

It was foolish of me to give in to my desires when I kissed her earlier and the worst part is, now that I've had a taste of what it could be like to be with her, I feel like I can't live without it anymore.'

Just when Anne was starting to wonder where her friend Henri was, the door opened again, and in came the young man in question, to the blonde's astonishment alongside doctor Rigoletto and Kestyn.

Henri approached Anne, the friends shared their typical greeting of exchanging a brief hug. Anne whispered in the dark-haired man's ear. “What is Kestyn doing here? Is she part of the resistance group as well?”

Henri whispered back. “Not yet. Roberto decided to bring her along, hoping Katrine would accept her as a new member. Kestyn is an orphan, much like many other people in this group.

She's lost her parents in the war and Roberto took her under his wing. He's not only her boss but much like a father to her.”

Anne nodded in understanding. The friends parted from their hug and the blonde was stunned to find Katrine's piercing gray eyes on her that seemed to bore holes into her.

'What have I done to become subject to that stare of hers? She seems disappointed, enraged. Why? She was the one shamelessly flirting with Brigitte earlier...'

Anne's heart sank at the thought, but she maintained her usual stoic facade thanks to years of practice. Kestyn had positioned next to her while Henri was engaged in a conversation with Katrine, a fact that worried Anne for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of.

Anne asked the younger woman next to her gently. “What made you decide to join the resistance group, Kestyn?”

Kestyn replied in a surprisingly firm voice. “I can't allow for those monsters to take over France. They extinguished my family. I won't allow for them to destroy this town.”

The smaller woman asked curiously. “What is your reason for joining the group, Mademoiselle? Did Katrine talk you into becoming a member? She has a way with words. It's hard to resist her.”

Anne's eyes widened for a split second, that remark of the younger woman hitting the nail on the head. “You are very observant, Kestyn. My initial reason for attending the first meeting of the group last night indeed was Katrine convincing me.

However, I stayed for the good cause. It appears that we share a similar fate, Kestyn. My family as well has been extinguished by those pigs. Now I am determined to prevent them from causing any more harm to innocent people in this town.”

After the meeting was over, Anne was about to head back to her room but was stopped by that alluring dark voice that sent shivers down her spine. “Chérie, I know you must be tired, but the strawberries should be ready for making the marmalade now.

Would you like to accompany me to the kitchen and help me with the preparations?”

Anne felt the familiar pesky flutter in the pit of her stomach at the aspect of getting to spend more time with the older woman, having thoroughly enjoyed preparing marmalade together with her this morning.

She nodded. “I am going to join you, Katrine. We have started together, so we shall finish together as well.”

The two women went back over into the kitchen. With a combined effort, the two women were able to cook the marmalade within less than an hour.

Anne's breath hitched when Katrine suddenly declared, tone huskier than usual. “You've got something there, chérie.”

The blonde blinked, Katrine added. “Allow me.”

The Mademoiselle's cheeks turned the softest shade of pink as Katrine wiped at her cheek, dangerously close to her lips. A dab of marmalade was on tip of the older woman's finger.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock when the redhead lifted it up to her mouth before sticking her tongue out, licking the marmalade off of her finger, all the while maintaining eye contact with her. Anne's nethers were throbbing painfully, desire filling every fiber of her body.

'She is doing that on purpose. Performing this kind of action serves no purpose, other than it being amorous advances. She is 'teasing' me. Two can play this game, however.'

Katrine's cheeks turned the color of the marmalade, a girly squeal escaping her as surprisingly strong arms suddenly wrapped around her.

Their faces were inching closer until they were merely a breath away until out of a sudden a voice exclaimed. “Katrine, are you still around?”

The redhead mentally facepalmed. She had half a nerve to simply ignore the voice but knew better than to do so.

She looked at the younger woman apologetically who carefully untangled herself from her. “I believe your presence is required. I am going to wait here and clean up the mess we left behind.”

Katrine instantly felt even worse but walked outside.

It was true that she had requested this delivery, been anticipating it in fact, yet the timing couldn't have been worse...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second update for today. I hope you're gonna enjoy it, my lovely readers.

Anne had just finished cleaning the kitchen and was about to go back to her quarters upstairs, but was stopped by a hand coming to rest on her bare arm, causing her skin to prickle under the touch.

Katrine's sensual voice whispered in her ear. “Would you be agreeable to accompany me to my place, Mademoiselle? I believe we were interrupted in our earlier actions and I would love to continue where we left off unless you have other plans?”

How could Anne possibly refuse the older woman when she made that kind of offer, tempting her with that irresistible voice of hers. 'She is not playing fair! Then again, all is fair in love and war, as they say.'

Right when she had that thought, the blonde had a hard time not cringing. Being reminded of the war raging outside was never something she enjoyed, yet it was the harsh reality they'd all been forced to live in for so long now.

Anne shushed away those unpleasant, unwelcome thoughts, answering the older woman. “That would be acceptable, Katrine.”

Katrine admittedly was slightly disappointed to hear the younger woman react in such an indifferent manner towards her offer, but she brushed it off, knowing how the blonde was generally rather stoic and tended to talk in a rather clipped manner, as Katrine assumed due to her not being a native speaker.

The redhead led the way up to her bedroom, silently praying that she'd been thoughtful enough to clean up her mess earlier. The Mademoiselle to her seemed appreciative of cleanliness and order, so she didn't want to shock her by presenting her chaos to her.

As she'd reached the door, she carefully opened it, peeking in to check out if the coast was clear, so to speak. She had a hard time not to audibly sigh out in relief when her for once tidy appearing room greeted her eyes.

Feeling ready to allow the younger woman in, Katrine finally fully opened the door and always the gentlewoman, motioned the blonde inside. “After you, chérie.”

Anne felt the familiar flutter in the pit of her stomach at this, a fact that worried her but she decided to ignore it, for the time being, gracefully walking inside the room, dropping an elegant little curtsy. “Merci, Katrine.”

This sight caused a throbbing in Katrine's nethers. 'It's been far too long, hasn't it? All because of this damned war raging outside...'

Once the door behind them was thoroughly locked, the redhead not wanting to take any chances here, she pressed the blonde firmly against the wall, her lips claiming Anne's possessively, an action that provoked a sensual moan to escape the younger woman that in turn made Katrine groan out, her teeth digging into the blonde's plump bottom lip which made Anne weak in her knees.

The older woman's hands traced the sensual curves of the taller woman before coming to rest on her derriere which she groped playfully.

'Exquisite.', the redhead mused to herself, subconsciously licking her own lips at the thoughts of the things she could and would be doing to this goddess of a woman in front of her.

Her voice sounded even more smoky and erotic than usual, the desire thick in every word she uttered, a fact that excited the younger woman. “How about we take this to bed, chérie?”

Anne nodded, trying her hardest not to come over as too eager. “That would be preferable, Katrine.”

The older woman chuckled and grabbed the blonde by the hand, leading her over to her bed on which she gently pushed the tall woman who gave a soft oomph at this, pulling the redhead on top of her.

Katrine for a moment contemplated if this was a good idea. She'd probably regret this in the morning, but right now she couldn't care less, this beauty underneath her clearly demanding her full attention.

The redhead leaned down, planting a row of kisses along the smooth pale skin of the Mademoiselle's elegant long neck, an action that caused Anne to shiver and whimper in anticipation. Katrine ran her hands along the younger woman's thighs, gently parting her legs.

Anne felt herself stiffen, panic suddenly gripping her. 'She is going to notice. There is no way that she will accept me like this...'

Katrine, who had noticed the change in the younger woman's demeanor, stopped her actions, asking gently. “Chérie, what's wrong? If you're not ready you could've told me that. I, by no means, want to force you to do something you'll later regret.”

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. “Or are you... still untouched?”

Anne found herself blushing harder than she ever knew it was possible for her to do at this, a fact that caused the older woman's heart to leap.

Katrine gently wrapped her arms around the blonde protectively, whispering words of reassurance into her ear, calming the young girl down effectively.

Anne was still embarrassed, mumbling apologetically. “I apologize, Katrine. It was foolish not to tell you in advance, but I had in all honesty not anticipated for this to progress so fast.”

Katrine frowned when she added. “I guess I am not a suitable lover...”

Katrine gently caressed the young woman's impossibly soft cheeks, telling her earnestly. “Anne, chérie, just because you are not experienced with this matter yet doesn't mean that you're not a suitable lover.

You know I'm usually not so fast to hop into bed with someone I barely know like this myself. Let's take this slow, alright? There's no need to hurry. I won't be going anywhere. Let's get to know each other better first and spend more time together.”

Anne felt terrible for depriving Katrine from some much needed sexual relief.

'She is so sweet and understanding. I did not deem it possible for anyone to react like this. If she knew the truth she might want to re-evaluate her kindness and words from just now.

This was never meant to be. It was far too good to be true...'

The blonde was about to get up, but Katrine, to her surprise, held her back.

Her tone gentle and warmer than she'd ever heard it before. “Please stay. I don't want to spend the night alone.”

Anne felt her heart leap, her cheeks turning the softest pink, a fact that warmed the older woman's heart.

“I will comply.” Katrine couldn't help but chuckle one of those, as Anne deemed, far too erotic chuckles of hers.

Soft plush lips met sensual burgundy ones, hands linking, soft moans once more filling the small room.

Katrine found her head spinning, her breath having turned labored, her nethers crying out for much-needed relief.

As they parted from their passionate kiss, formerly blue-gray eyes that had turned deep-blue meeting formerly ice-blue ones that had turned cyan, Katrine stated in the most sensual dark voice.

“You're giving me a hard time composing myself around you if you kiss me like this, Mademoiselle.”

To the older woman's delight, the blonde's cheeks turned even darker in humiliation at this, her voice barely a whisper as she told her. “I... apologize, Katrine. I could not seem to resist. My lips seem to be attracted to yours by a gravitational force, much like two magnets.

I have never experienced this phenomenon with any other person before.”

Katrine licked her lips at this, all the while caressing Anne's lips, wiping her own lipstick that had stained her young lover's lips.

She nuzzled into the soft blonde locks of Anne, gently kissing her long elegant neck. “It's fine, chérie. I couldn't have described it any better. This feels much like a dream, to be honest. I'm afraid that... I'll wake up soon and you'll be gone.”

The redhead felt a painful knot in her throat, tears brimming in her eyes. No, it was impossible for her to cry now. She had already let her guard down far too much.

To her surprise, Anne stated in an unusually melancholic voice. “I did have similar thoughts myself before, Katrine.

I'm blaming these awful times and that damned war raging outside. It taints even the best things and turns people overly cautious and easily suspicious. Deeming enemies where there could be friends, lovers, or at least allies...”

Katrine couldn't agree more with this. She was shocked to have heard the young woman curse, yet in a way, it was a relief to hear her talk a little less detached and clipped for once.

They shared another kiss, the redhead once more wondering just who this wonderous young woman that called herself Mademoiselle Anne de Neuf truly was and where she was coming from, also how old or rather young she was.

The fact that the blonde was still a virgin had shocked Katrine more than she'd cared to admit. It was a mystery to her how a woman as fascinating and gorgeous as Anne de Neuf could still be untouched.

At this moment she made the decision to protect this fragile young woman at any cost and she'd certainly not rush this unnecessarily, afraid to lose something potentially great if she did so.

Katrine blinked as Anne got up, dusting herself. “Where are you going, chérie?”

The blonde turned around, expression stoic as per usual, voice once again detached, a fact that stung Katrine. “I am going to retire to my quarters. It has gotten rather late.”

Her voice turned lower, gaze averted. “I... apologize for being insufficient, Katrine. I promise to make it up to you eventually.”

The older woman got up from her bed, a surprised moan left the Mademoiselle as the redhead's lips claimed her own with a force neither of the two had expected, holding onto her body as if for dear life.

Katrine's voice sounded raspier, more erotic, as Anne noticed to her own shock, as usual when she stated. “I'll take you up on that offer, chérie and you are by no means insufficient.

You are merely not ready yet, which is perfectly understandable, considering you're inexperienced in terms of physical intimacy. Let's take this nice and slow, Anne. There's no need to hurry.”

Anne nodded slowly, tears brimming in her eyes, a fact that alarmed the older woman. “Chérie, what's the matter? Why are you crying? I didn't mean to hurt, or offend you...”

The taller shook her head, muttering between hiccups. “I... wish to stay, but... I cannot...”

Katrine frowned. It took a moment before it dawned on her. “It's fine, chérie. If you feel more comfortable sleeping in your own bed, I understand. It was selfish of me to ask you to stay the night earlier. I didn't consider your feelings about this matter.

It makes sense that you're not used to sharing a bed with someone, much less someone who is by almost all accounts a stranger. It makes sense that you feel uncomfortable with this.”

Anne contemplated for a moment, whether she should comment on this, but dared not do so. She knew for a fact that Katrine was by no means perfect.

The trace of hard liquor that was always present on her lips, combined with the smell of tobacco being all the indication she needed to know that.

Yet, the young woman was still reluctant to share something so personal, something that made her so vulnerable in front of someone who, as Katrine had just declared correctly herself, barely knew her.

'I could very well be set out into the street, the gutter by her, would she know of my true nature. I can not risk this.'

The blonde in a gesture so sweet, it almost caused Katrine to weep, kissed the older woman's forehead before walking over to the door. “I am known to adapt quite fast to new circumstances, Katrine. Perhaps we will be able to 'share commodities' sooner than you think.”

She winked at the redhead for good measure, a fact that sent the heat to pool between Katrine's legs before she ultimately left. “Good night and 'sweet dreams', Katrine.”

The redhead had a hard time not snorting, being pretty sure if she'd even get to sleep at all tonight she'd be having anything but sweet dreams.

'You old pervert. You're really too damn smitten for this girl you know close to nothing about already. Those big blue eyes could very well be a trap to lure you in...'

Katrine suppressed a shutter, voice soft she stated. “Good night, Mademoiselle. Pleasant dreams to you as well. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast.”

Katrine, admittedly, couldn't wait for the next morning to come, not too eager to face her demons that night without the pleasant warmth and comfort of another body pressed against hers.

Once the door had closed again, she walked over to the closet to retrieve that bottle of cognac Norice had gifted her before sitting back in her plush chair, lifting the bottle directly to her lips, taking a hearty gulp.

The petite woman closed her eyes, delighting in the familiar burn the hard liquor left in its wake before settling in the pit of her stomach, creating a soothing warmth in there.

Katrine absently rubbed over her stomach before sneaking a hand inside her panties, easing two fingers inside herself, groaning softly.

Her eyes closed once again.

_She envisioned Anne splayed out on her bed in all her glory, so wet and ready for her. “K-Katrine, please. Touch me. I can not stand the anticipation any longer.”_

_Katrine all too happily fulfilled the young woman's request, positioning between her parted legs, licking over the whole of her sex languidly which caused the inexperienced Mademoiselle to shutter in delight._

_Katrine entered two fingers into the impossibly tight, velvety channel of the blonde, stroking her walls expertly while sucking the engorged clitoris of the younger with gusto._

_When Katrine curled her fingers up against a rough patch of flesh deep inside the young woman, Anne's body spasmed, her walls clenching down onto the older woman's fingers, a guttural cry leaving the young woman's lips as her hot essence splashed out of her, coating Katrine's fingers._

Katrine came as soon as the Mademoiselle in her fantasy climaxed, a sensual low moan leaving her lips, her body writhing in pleasure, her sticky fluids gushing out onto her fingers and on the chair, a fact the dazed woman barely registered, her brain too fuzzy thanks to that intense orgasm she just experienced.

'It's been far too long.', she mused to herself, chuckling dryly. 'Guess I needed that release after a certain someone left me hanging earlier...'

She took another hearty swig from her bottle, inwardly chiding herself. 'No, she didn't leave you hanging. The sweet young thing is simply not ready yet.'

In the back of her head a bitter voice mused. 'Or was that simply a trick of hers? You're being used by her. How could a gorgeous young woman like her seriously be a virgin? Something about that seems awfully fishy. Doesn't it?

Also, said gorgeous young woman with curves to die for wanting you, desiring you? Pah, who are you trying to fool, Katrine? This simply has to be a trap and you're falling right for it. One step closer to your grave every single day...'

She sat the bottle down, fishing for her pack of cigarettes, grabbing one and lighting it, inhaling deeply before sighing, her gaze distant, voice laced with melancholy.

“Who are you really, Mademoiselle, and what is your game?”

Meanwhile, in her own 'quarters', the blonde sat, eyes fixated in concentration on the needle, grabbing the soft flesh of her stomach before skillfully setting the shot, eyes shutting tightly as the contents of the syringe were being released into her body, going directly into her bloodstream, a huge sigh of relief passing the parted lips of the young woman who was resting against the wall behind her bed.

Anne slowly opened her eyes, removing the syringe carefully, cleaning it with the equipment from her medkit before neatly placing everything back where it belonged, storing the medkit in the bedside drawer, locking it with the key which she hid in her travel bag.

Anne found herself wondering what Katrine might be doing right now. She had half a nerve to sneak into her room but quickly dismissed the idea, not wanting to disturb the older woman who was most likely sleeping by now.

'Unlike you who had to act recklessly again...'


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temptation is too strong, both women desperately craving each other's company. Yet, Anne and Katrine equally sense danger getting too close. Is it foolish to give in to your desire and trust a stranger in times like these?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story, my lovely readers. Another double-update coming up! I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

Anne sighed and laid down on the narrow bed, mind going a mile an hour. Before long she'd fallen asleep, however...

_Her eyes refocused and there was an oddly familiar gorgeous stranger standing on a stage, her oddly melancholic voice wafting over to her caused her eyes to brim with tears._

_The chanson she sang caused her eyes to widen in recognition. 'Bey mir bist du sheyn'. Anne was wondering why the stranger would be so daring to sing a song like that._

_Then again, she had taken her in when no one else had. Was she an ally? Did she share the same beliefs as her? By her appearance alone it was impossible to tell._

_The older woman stepped down from the stage, Anne applauded enthusiastically, breathing out. “That was fantastic!”_

_The stranger blushed softly, carefully taking in the younger woman's appearance. “Thank you, darling. How do you feel? Has the tea helped?”_

_Anne nodded slowly. “I feel better, thank you, for everything.”_

_The older woman smiled softly. “I'm glad to hear that. No need to thank me, darling. I do what I can to help someone in need.”_

_Anne blushed when suddenly she found herself lifted up by the older. “Darling, you need to rest.”_

_The younger woman sighed, not wanting to be left behind. “Are you going to stay with me?”_

_The stranger smiled gently laying her on the bed before joining her on it, whispering in her ear. “Of course. I will keep you warm and safe, mon coeur.”_

_Anne sighed in content, a smile of its own accord forming on her face as she rested in the safe, secure embrace of the older woman, her own cold body warmed by the other's body heat._

Anne woke up in a cold sweat, the images of her dream still vivid before her mind's eye. 'Curious. That woman appeared so familiar. Yet, I could not for the life of me place her anywhere. It was merely a dream.

It is illogical to pay it further mind. Then again. Why can I not help but feel that there was more to it than it being an ordinary dream? It almost appeared to be... a memory. No, what are you thinking? This is absurd! If it was a memory then why would I only remember it now?'

The blonde got up from her bed, quickly freshening up before changing into a white dress that showed off her long toned legs, black pumps on her feet. After applying a light layer of make-up and a spritz of perfume she left her quarters and walked downstairs.

A frown soon shadowed her features when it turned out Katrine was nowhere to be seen and their usual table wasn't set up yet either. Anne went on preparing breakfast, seeing as how Katrine was seemingly not yet awake, suddenly coming up with an idea.

'I will serve her breakfast in bed. It is only fair after everything she has done for me so far. I should repay her kindness.'

Knowing how the older woman preferred to drink coffee for breakfast, having observed her drinking what looked to be mocha the past two days, she prepared a can of that and tea for herself.

Afterward, she went on cooking a breakfast that reminded her of her childhood, pancakes with their homemade strawberry marmalade and maple syrup she'd found in one of the kitchen cabinets.

She went up to the older woman's room, about to knock on her door, but ultimately decided against that, carefully opening the door instead.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of Katrine sleeping in the chair by the window, looking thoroughly disheveled, a thick smell hanging in the air that seemed like a distant memory.

When her eyes then fell on the bottle of cognac on the table and the ashtray filled with cigarette buds, the young woman's heart clenched painfully in her chest.

Feeling much like an intruder, wanting to give the older woman privacy in this most vulnerable state, she left the room again, careful not to wake the sleeping hostess.

Katrine woke up with a groan. Her whole body ached, feeling sore all over and not the pleasant kind.

She grimaced upon taking in the mess she'd once again left behind the previous night, the half-empty bottle of cognac still standing on the table, her ashtray overflowing with cigarette buds.

The redhead rubbed over her face before getting up, freshening up thoroughly before applying more perfume than usual today, so as not to alert her young co-worker, dressing in a light blouse and black pants along with white pumps.

After coiffing her hair in her usual fashion and applying make-up, Katrine left her room, pondering for a moment where to put the contents of her ashtray before emptying them into the trash can, leaving her room, and descending the stairs.

Anne snapped out of her musings when she heard familiar footfall from the staircase.

She had a hard time not to gape at the breathtaking sight of Katrine, luscious auburn hair perfectly coiffed, carefully applied make-up in check, dressed in a white blouse which left little to the imagination, the first buttons unbuttoned, showing off her collarbones and an alluring glimpse of the older woman's cleavage, fine freckled skin causing Anne's mouth to water and imagine kissing every single one of them the older woman possessed.

'How did she get ready and transform like this within what could've not been more than fifteen minutes after I left her room? This woman is a mystery to me. Her efficiency is truly admirable and so are her looks...'

Anne felt her cheeks heat up as that alluring voice greeted her. “Bonjour, chérie. Oh my. You've already prepared our petit-déjeuner? I sincerely apologize for my tardiness. You shouldn't have done that. I'm the hostess here after all and you are my guest...”

Anne smiled gently and told her. “It is fine, Katrine. I wished to repay your kindness in taking me in and providing me with a job. I hope pancakes for breakfast are acceptable to you. I have brewed a can of mocha for you, as I observed you typically drinking said beverage for your petit-déjeuner.”

Anne felt her breath hitch, her cheeks darkening in color as Katrine suddenly leaned down, claiming her lips forcefully.

The young woman happily welcomed the contact and in a sudden spur of boldness and with a strength that stunned the redhead swiftly lifted her up and sat her on her lap.

Katrine mewled against the blonde's lips, her nethers throbbing deliciously at the sudden close proximity to Anne.

The latter who felt light-headed herself, that aroma which was uniquely Katrine and the weight of the older woman's body on top of hers arousing her in a way she only ever experienced with this woman before, a fact that scared her.

'I must stop. What was I thinking pulling her on my lap like that? I can not lead her on and then leave her hanging again. It is not fair to Katrine. I am convinced she must be very experienced in terms of intercourse already, in comparison to myself...'

Katrine frowned, looking at her young lover in concern. “Chérie, is something wrong? Should I not have kissed you? Am I going to fast again? I apologize...”

Anne quickly shook her head, cupping the older woman's surprisingly soft cheeks with her hands. “That kiss was much welcomed, Katrine. It is I who owes you an apology for once more leading you on. It was foolish to force you to sit on my lap like that. I do not know why I did that just now...”

Katrine felt her heart melt, nuzzling the blonde affectionately. “Oh, Anne. That's completely fine. Sure, I was surprised at first, but I do enjoy sitting on your lap actually. It feels good being this close to you, chérie.”

Anne felt her cheeks heat up once again which made the older woman coo in delight, a fact that sent a furious flutter to the blonde's lower abdomen. “Seeing you this shy is truly endearing, chérie. I love this softer side of yours.”

Katrine felt her heart leap when Anne whispered shyly. “Only a selected few get to see this side of me, Katrine. People who I care for and trust...”

Anne knew it was foolish and potentially life-threatening to trust what was practically a stranger like that, but she couldn't help herself. Something about Katrine's presence made her feel so safe and secure, as if for once in her life, she did not have to be afraid to truly be herself.

'Safe and secure just like in tonight's dream. No, what are you thinking? You are such a fool. That dream was a mere figment of my imagination, wishful thinking, much like hoping a woman as amazing as Katrine could be more than superficially interested in the likes of me...'

Katrine smiled, kissing the young woman's earlobe which made Anne shudder in delight before whispering sincerely. “I promise that I will not betray your trust, chérie, because I do care for you as well.

It much feels like I've known you for a long time when in fact, we've only met three days ago.”

Anne couldn't agree more with that. She pressed her lips against the older woman's once again, their breaths soon mingling, tongues stroking each other, both eager to taste the other.

A cry left the Mademoiselle's lips as Katrine sucked the tip of her tongue before releasing it with a pop.

The blonde's eyes were hooded, cheeks and neck flushed, desire clearly evident in her by now midnight blue eyes.

Katrine felt her sex throb painfully, having a strong urge to hump the young girl's thigh from which she refrained with sheer willpower, knowing full well Anne wasn't ready.

'Or is she? The desire is plain to see in those beautiful big blue eyes of hers.'

Katrine, not wanting to take advantage, or misinterpret the situation, asked the younger, voice having grown downright sultry in arousal. “Chérie, we should probably stop this now. Else, I can't guarantee anything.”

Anne batted her long lashes, biting that tempting plump bottom lip, her own voice had turned dark and alluring. “I do not wish to stop, Katrine. Instead, I would love to... have you for breakfast now, please.”

The redhead coughed, her cheeks turning crimson at the young woman's kinky words and that adorable please. How could she possibly refuse her like this?

Katrine licked her lips in anticipation, husking in the younger's ear. “Let's go up to my room, chérie.”

The redhead was about to get up from Anne's lap when the younger again surprised her by lifting her onto her surprisingly strong arms, a surprised squeak leaving the older woman which made Anne chuckle. “Mon Dieu, chérie, you never cease to amaze me.

Just how are you so strong?”

Anne bit her lip and muttered embarrassingly. “I like to keep in shape. Possessing superior physical strength can come in handy when faced with the enemy.”

Katrine couldn't agree more, once again wondering just who this young woman was, doubtfully merely an ordinary singer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two enamored women finally lose the battle, their mutual desire, and hormones defeating their fear and rationality. A reckless decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of today's double-update. I hope you'll all enjoy it! The plot is thickening, folks. It may soon be time to come clean for our ladies and for some secrets to be revealed. Are you excited?

Katrine who had forgotten all about the bottle of cognac that still stood on her coffee table relaxed onto her bed, gently pulling the younger woman down with her.

Their lips once more found each other, exchanging a series of sweet, yet passionate kisses before the older trailed her lips down the long elegant neck of the Mademoiselle which caused the blonde to coo.

The younger woman's hands caressed the luscious auburn hair of the older woman, a fact that made the redhead want to weep. 'Just like my Sarah...'

Anne shivered as the redhead started to caress her legs, riding her hands under the younger woman's dress. Katrine was prepared to get rejected again, but Anne was too aroused this time to object, her body craving the older woman's touch.

In fact, she craved to feel her skin against hers.

Katrine's eyes widened when Anne started to undress her, a smirk soon forming on her face. “Need a hand?”

Anne blinked, not understanding what the older woman was getting at, the expression unfamiliar to her until Katrine took off her own blouse, Anne's mouth went dry at the sight of the older woman's toned upper body adorned all over with freckles.

“This... is perfection.”, the blonde declared, causing Katrine to blush once more.

'There was only one other person who ever complimented my looks in a similar way...'

The redhead's heart ached, suppressing the gloomy thought as well as possible, deeming it unfair towards the younger woman.

Katrine snapped out of her daze when Anne peppered the whole of her torso with kisses before eventually paying full attention to the older woman's firm breasts, her dusky pink nipples standing at attention.

The blonde noticing this, took one of the inviting rosy buds full into her mouth, sucking on it like an infant, while one of her hands took care of its counterpart, tweaking it between her long, slender fingers.

Katrine gave a pleased moan at this, her eyes closing, hands wrapping around the blonde's head to keep her in place, a fact that made Anne smirk.

Her actions turned even rougher, teeth digging into the sensitive flesh of Katrine's nipple which made the redhead cry out in bliss, her toes curling, back arching off the mattress. “Mon Dieu, chérie! I could cum simply by you doing that.”

Anne took the older woman's words literally, roughly sucking and biting the older woman's nipples, alternating between left and right.

Katrine who hadn't been prepared for the assault before long felt a familiar knot form in the pit of her stomach, her body spasming, a cry of ecstasy leaving her lips as an orgasm of a never known force washed over her.

The redhead swore she saw the vast galaxy behind her eyes, feeling much like she was floating. For a moment she simply lay there, breathing hard, eyes still closed.

Anne took in the, as she deemed, breathtaking sight, marveling at the older woman's beauty. Her body was laced with a fine sheer of perspiration, cheeks flushed, a wide grin on her face.

To the blonde, she appeared much as if she was glowing. “Katrine...”, she mumbled affectionately, heart beating heavily in her chest, tears brimming in her eyes.

The petite woman opened her eyes, a shocking blue that felt like a memory from a distant time greeting the younger, causing her breath to hitch. 'For a moment there she almost looked like... No, it is impossible.'

Katrine's voice sounded slightly raw but no less affectionate. “Anne.”

The taller woman's heart leaped. She bit her lip, smiling shyly. “Would you like to... resume our actions, or do you require rest?”

Katrine chuckled softly, kissing the blonde full on the lips, switching their positions so she was once more on top. “I don't need to rest, chérie. We've barely even started. Or were you trying to subtly tell me that I was old, hein?”

Anne's eyes turned wide, shaking her head vehemently. “I did not mean to imply that at all, Katrine. You are not old. I sincerely apologize if I made it sound like that just now.”

Katrine cooed, planting kisses along the blonde's neck which made the latter moan softly. “I was just teasing you, chérie. There's no need for you to apologize. I'm aware that there's a considerable age difference between the two of us.

I don't mind that and I hope that the same goes for you.”

Anne frowned, not having considered their age difference before, but she doubted that Katrine was that much older than herself. She stated matter-of-factly. “I do not mind it either, Katrine, and I doubt that it is as big as you make it out to be anyway.

You do not appear much older than myself.”

Katrine chuckled at this, feeling flattered by the young woman's words which had sounded surprisingly genuine. That most erotic chuckle in turn sent the heat both to Anne's cheeks and a place farther down south.

The redhead kissed Anne's neck once again, her hands cupping her breasts which caused the blonde's breath to hitch.

Katrine smirked to herself, trailing one hand down between the blonde's legs.

Anne's eyes that had formerly been closed, opened in alarm, a fact that in turn alerted the older woman as well who reassured her gently. “Anne, chérie, relax. We don't have to do that yet if you're not ready. I apologize for rushing things again...”

The blonde inwardly scolded herself, wishing she could hide somewhere, deeply humiliated by her own reaction. 'I do wish for her to be my first, but I have to be careful still.

How do I explain this to her without revealing anything? It is surprising she has not noticed anything as of yet. Usually, people would have grown suspicious by this point.

I did not deem my appearance, my act could fool anyone for even a moment, much less a woman as experienced as her and for this long.

Then again, even I barely recognized myself when I last took a glance into the mirror. Henri also told me, he'd never suspected anything, as did doctor Rigoletto. Still, they might have simply tried to comfort me...'

Ignoring the alarm bells in her head and listening to her heart, Anne found herself whispering out. “You have nothing to apologize for, Katrine. It is I who once again owes you an apology. I do wish to...”

The young woman contemplated her choice of words, not wanting to sound detached, clipped again, especially when talking about an act as intimate as the one they were about to perform.

She raked her brain for a moment before continuing. “Make 'love' to you, Katrine, but could we please execute the action in a different manner? I do not feel comfortable with the act of... 'penetration'.”

Katrine's eyes widened in realization, cheeks turning a pretty soft shade of red at the younger woman's words, her heart fluttering at the term Anne had used for the action they were about to perform.

'Making love. It sounds so right, far better than plain sex, or intercourse and it insinuates a strong emotional connection between the two parties involved. Is it too soon, foolish to hope this could turn into more than just a mindless fling, an amour fou?

Gods, Katrine. If you continue on like that you'll end up heartbroken all over again.'

The redhead smiled gently, caressing the blonde's soft alabaster cheeks. “Of course, chérie. I wasn't about to perform that kind of action anyway, but thank you for informing me beforehand that you're uncomfortable with it.

I prefer other, more gentle ways to make love myself actually.”

Anne's eyes turned wide in surprise, not at all having expected to hear the older woman make that kind of confession, feeling all the more glad now that Katrine seemed to be blissfully unaware of the blonde's past, her true nature.

A soft blush crept up Anne's cheeks who had started to fumble with the older woman's pants, uttering shyly. “I wish to... feel your skin against mine, Katrine. If that is acceptable with you.”

The redhead's heart was melting at the young woman's shy request, kissing her lips deeply before stating affectionately. “Same here, chérie. Let me guide you through this.

I know the first time can be quite overwhelming, but I'll be right there with you. Don't be afraid to tell me if you want to stop, or we're going too fast or too far, however.”

Anne nodded, rolling the older woman's pants down, Katrine shrugged out of them, placing them on the chair next to her bed.

Anne eagerly drank in the sight of the older woman who was by now merely dressed in a pair of cream-colored panties anymore, her toned milky white legs that were dusted in freckles on display.

The blonde licked her lips, by now merely dressed in her own panties anymore which were positively drenched in arousal.

Katrine had a hard time not to growl at the sight of the Mademoiselle lying on her bed like the painting of an old master, perfectly sculpted body and alabaster skin almost making the petite woman feel bad for having to ruin this piece of art, almost.

A squeak escaped her lips when a pair of strong arms lifted her up and before long Katrine found herself once again positioned on top of this blonde angel.

Anne's voice sounded much like a purr when she stated. “I very much enjoy what I see, Katrine. It is a great honor being allowed to see and touch this most exquisite body of yours.”

Their lips locked in another kiss, both women taking each other's panties off, desperate to remove the last barrier between them, needing to feel the other's most intimate heat against their own.

Blissful cries soon were filling the small bedroom of Katrine's as flesh moved against flesh, nails dug into backs, lips and teeth left marks on previously untouched skin, the thick heady scent of their love before long filling the air.

Their actions turned more forceful as their desire reached its peak, moans turned into full-blown cries of bliss when at last they peaked together, elegant small hands with red polished nails squeezing slender bigger ones with short trimmed nails, copious amounts of their arousal running down between their thighs, bruised lips meeting in another searing hot kiss, tears running down both of their cheeks.

For a moment, the two lovers simply rested in each other's embrace, breath labored before it eventually evened out, gazes meeting, hearts beating in perfect sync.

'God, I love her. I must be out of my mind, but there's no mistaking it. This woman's turned my world upside down from the moment I saw her standing in front of my door that night.

You've always been a fool, Katrine, falling for someone you barely know like that in times like these where you can trust no one, not even your family and closest friends.

It's just like back then with Sarah. She will leave me too, I can sense it. Yet, I'm in too deep already, headlessly, hopelessly in love with her, a stranger...'

Anne was having similar thoughts at the moment, yet wanted to live in this illusion, this picture-perfect fantasy, daydream for as long as possible.

It had been far too long since the young blonde had been held by a person dear to her, that previously never having been a lover and those people were long gone.

'Then again. If that dream was any indication and it indeed was a memory after all...'

The blonde forced herself to push those thoughts away for the time being. Anne was honestly dismayed to have lost control, put trust in a woman who could very well cause her destruction, snitch her, abandon her.

At the same time, she was thankful for the time she'd got to spend with her, Katrine allowing her to feel loved, appreciated, accepted, seen even if it was just a spur of the moment.

The blonde's heart melted when she heard soft snoring coming from on top of her. A smile formed on the young woman's lips at its own volution, touched by the sight of a peacefully sleeping Katrine.

Anne planted a feather-like kiss on the redhead's forehead, whispering almost inaudibly. “Sweet dreams, mon amour.”

Her cheeks heated up at her own indirect admission of love, biting her lip.

Despite her initial plans of retreating to her own quarters, for the time being, the blonde's eyes and body were heavy and she was soon lulled to sleep by the sweet heady scent of their love and Katrine's own unique musk that was so alluring and provided strange comfort to the blonde...

_The young woman woke up in a cold sweat after another nightmare. She was feeling feverish, sickly._

_At first, she was disoriented, confused as to where she was until the memory slowly came back, a strange yet familiar voice asking in a worried tone. “Darling, how do you feel? Did you have a nightmare?”_

_Anne slowly nodded her head. “I believe I did have such a dream, yes. Do not worry. I am 'fine'. Thank you for your hospitality, but I best get going. I do not wish to burden you any longer with my presence.”_

_The older woman frowned. “Burden me? Darling, you could never be a burden to me. You seem to have a fever. I won't let you go out there in such a condition, with the war raging outside. You can stay here for as long as necessary.”_

_Anne nodded slowly, coaxing out. “Who are you and why are you so kind towards scum like me?”_

_The older woman's eyes turned wide, voice turning surprisingly firm, a glare that sent chills down the younger woman's spine having replaced the formerly friendly gaze of the stranger. “You are not scum! Whoever told you that deserves that title instead._

_You on the other hand are a poor, innocent soul who got stripped of their human rights simply because of not suiting those pigs' messed up ideology!”_

_Anne bit her lip, muttering shyly. “You have still not told me who you are. I wish to know how to address my savior.”_

_The younger woman felt a sense of desperation that was foreign to her, having a strong urge to know who the older woman was._

_Said woman looked at her with a distant expression before stating. “People call me Etoile.”_

_The younger woman's eyes turned wide. “Y-you are...?”_

_The older woman nodded in confirmation, smiling sadly. “Yes, darling. We share the same belief, so there is no need for you to be ashamed._

Anne woke up in a cold sweat, feeling much like in the dream she'd had. Her recollection of it was fuzzy, but one thing remained.

“Etoile...” She mumbled, tears brimming in her eyes.

'That woman whoever she might've truly been saved my life back then. She was there when no one else was, providing comfort, care, a place to stay, food, shelter. I wonder what happened to her.'

Anne, despite herself, sent a silent prayer that the woman who'd much seemed like she'd been heaven-sent to her was safe, that she'd somehow managed to survive.

The young woman slipped back into a delirious feverish state, not quite unconscious, but not conscious either.

Katrine's eyes fluttered open lazily, immediately alarmed once she noticed the blonde's dire state. The scene seemed oddly familiar, but the redhead brushed the thought off, thinking she was misinterpreting the signs again.

She got up, preparing a basin with cold water and a washcloth, carefully dabbing the blonde's forehead with it, hoping to cool her fever down by doing so. The blonde stayed unresponsive, however, further worrying Katrine.

Knowing she couldn't leave her young lover behind in such a state, the redhead quickly decided to keep the café closed today.

She called her oldest friend Tarek, informing him about the situation

She didn't mention it had anything to do with Anne, simply stating that a personal matter had come up and she wouldn't be able to work or open the café because of that.

He reassured her that he'd spread the word, informing their usual patrons of the situation, something Katrine was infinitely grateful for.

She resumed by calling her fellow resistance group members, informing them that there would be no meeting held tonight.

Katrine sighed heavily, sitting down in her plush chair. Neverminding the still rather early hour, she opened her bottle of cognac and took a hearty swig of the amber liquid, sighing heavily.

She inwardly scolded herself for having lost control, forcing the younger woman to sleep with her when she'd clearly not been ready yet. Something told her that their earlier actions had to do with the dire state the blonde was now in, panic gripping at her heart.

'Is she suffering from some kind of disease? It's not normal to suddenly come up with a fever after having sex. Is it?'

The redhead snapped out of her musings, alerted by a barely recognizable voice. “K-Katrine?”

She was by the young woman's side in no time, leaning over, gently caressing her flushed cheeks. “I'm right here, chérie. You seem to have come down with a fever. Please tell me you're not suffering from a disease and your life is in danger...”

The redhead's eyes were brimming with tears, heart aching at the prospect of losing Anne prematurely.

The young woman herself felt her heart sink, realizing what was the reason behind her collapsing.

She'd dreaded having to lead this conversation with the older woman but she mused that she was left without a choice if she wanted to survive.

So she swallowed down her pride and coaxed out. “I-in my room, there's a medkit locked inside the bedside drawer. The key for it is in my travel bag which I have stored in the closet. W-would you please be so kind to bring me that?”

Katrine nodded and quickly got up, rushing over to Anne's room, mind going a mile an hour. 'So she truly must be sick after all. Why else would she be asking for a medkit or even carry one around with her in the first place?'

Another thing bugged her. 'Why would she go out of her way locking it in her bedside drawer, hiding the key in her travel bag which in turn is somewhat hidden in her closet? Just what's in this medkit and who is this young woman? Is she a spy after all?'

Katrine felt dread gnawing at her heart, afraid she'd fallen victim to a deception by the Mademoiselle after all...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long-kept secrets are slowly getting revealed. Katrine makes a shocking discovery and her fear of being under the radar of the enemy is growing stronger. Was Anne's heart-felt confession merely a trick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, lovelies. Oh my, the plot is ever-thickening and we haven't even revealed half of the ladies' secrets yet. What do you guys think? Can the Mademoiselle be trusted, or not? Do you believe her story?

Katrine had soon found the travel bag, her eyes widening, jaw going slack in recognition. 'T-this... looks just like Sarah's travel bag. How can this be?'

The redhead inwardly chided herself. 'They probably sold them in raw amounts. You're such a hopeless fool overreacting because of a travel bag like that.

Sarah is gone. You have to finally let go, Katrine...'

She sighed and retrieved the key from inside the travel bag, unlocking the bedside drawer with it and retrieving the medkit from inside it, rushing back to her own room where the Mademoiselle lay on her bed, looking weaker by the minute, a fact that deeply worried the older woman.

Despite her dire state, Anne muttered. “Could you please... Leave me alone for a moment? The actions I am about to perform demand some privacy...”

Katrine frowned but nodded slowly, the younger woman's words further fueling her curiosity.

Her voice was nothing but genuine when she told her. “Of course, chérie. I will step out for the time being.”

Anne smiled gratefully, albeit feeling horrible for kicking the older woman out of her own room simply because of her own damn pride. It was a miracle Katrine hadn't put two and two together yet and still seemed to trust her enough to allow her to stay unsupervised in her own bedroom like this.

Once the redhead had left, Anne opened her medkit, taking out the syringe, filling it with the drug. She grabbed the soft flesh of her stomach which she typically used to set the shot and injected herself with the clear substance.

Anne waited for a moment before carefully removing the needle, cleaning it thoroughly, disinfecting the small wound on her belly afterward.

Once she'd placed her tools back inside her medkit, she laid down again, calling out. “I am finished.”

Katrine opened the door, wondering just what the Mademoiselle had been doing that was so private as she'd stated that she couldn't tell her about it, much less allow her to stay while she performed whatever actions it had been she had been performing.

Ignoring her suspicions, the petite woman sat down on the bed next to the blonde, asking her gently. “Are you feeling better already, chérie?”

Anne nodded slowly, smiling softly. “I am actually. Thank you. I apologize for forcing you out of your own room just now, but I feel rather... vulnerable which is something I do not enjoy at all.”

Katrine could relate to that all too well, gently cupping the young woman's soft cheeks, telling her sincerely. “That's fine, Anne. I understand why you feel this way.

After all, I'm a stranger who you can't be sure you can trust yet. It's only natural for you to want to keep such personal information like your health and general condition to yourself.

Please rest assured, however, that I would never use such knowledge against you and there's no need for you to feel ashamed admitting to things like health problems.

Suffering from a medical condition is by no means a weakness, at least not in terms of personality.

I am aware that especially in times like these with a certain organization going around claiming just that it can be tough to admit to being sick, or requiring medication, aid of some kind just to get by, but I would never judge you for that, chérie, not being part of said organization myself.”

Anne felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders, tears running down her cheeks.

Katrine frowned, gently wiping the tears from the blonde's cheeks. “Chérie-”

Anne interrupted her, voice impossibly soft, tone hesitant. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you are not part of this organization, Katrine.

Despite you being the leader of this resistance group I was afraid to have been fooled, tricked into thinking I have found like-minded people, that I was safe when in fact it was all just an act, a set-up...”

Katrine frowned at the young woman's words, asking for clarification. “You are no Nazi infiltrator then, chérie. Are you?”

Anne scrunched up her nose in obvious disgust before stating firmly. “I am not. In fact, I am quite the opposite.”

Katrine frowned, not sure what exactly it was the blonde was getting at. “The opposite being?”

Her eyes widened, jaw going slack when the Mademoiselle asked humorlessly. “Have you ever heard of a Nazi infiltrator being deported to concentration camp before?”

Katrine's face had turned as white as her tux, tears brimming in her eyes. “M-mon Dieu, Anne! You got... d-deported? Why?”

The blonde smiled sadly. “It's your usual fate if you're a Jew living in Germany these days and you got snitched...”

Katrine gasped in sheer disbelief. “You are Jewish? But... You're blonde, blue-eyed...”

Anne chuckled bitterly. “I am now. My hair's dyed. It's naturally dark and the fact that I have blue eyes is thanks to my father having been a regular blonde German man who so happened to have fallen in love with and married a Jewish woman, my mother, a forbidden love, or so the Fuehrer would claim.”

Anne had practically spat out the title of that pig, disgust clearly evident in her expression and tone of voice which for once was anything but detached and clipped.

Katrine had started to cry heavily by now, a fact that broke the blonde's heart who felt guilty for upsetting the older woman. The younger woman carefully wrapped her arms around her weeping lover, holding her close to her.

Katrine whispered. “How did you escape?”

Anne hated having to recount those events. She knew she'd feel guilty for the rest of her life for this. “My mother and I got deported together. I was still a child at the time. She... told me to run away in a moment the guards weren't looking.

I didn't mean to leave her behind, but... she urged me on, telling me it would be fine, that we'd meet again eventually once this war would be over. That no matter what, she wanted me to live, to fight, and to... love. We never met again.

I lived in hiding for a while when I was still back in Germany, until one day when I was old enough I fled to Paris, wanting to start a new life there. It didn't go as well as planned.

I'd been starving, was merely skin and bones, a fact that was brutally obvious and that, of course, repulsed people. I wasn't allowed to stay anywhere, people renting rooms kicking me out the moment they set eyes on me...”

Katrine felt her heart break at the young woman's story, asking her cautiously. “Do you happen to have a picture from that time still? I would like to see how you looked like with dark hair. In all honesty, it's hard to image you with anything but your blonde hair.”

Anne didn't mind the older woman's request, despite it indicating that she might still not fully trust her.

The young woman was determined to win this woman's trust, so she told her. “I do happen to still have a picture from that time, yes. I am going to get it and show it to you.”

Katrine frowned. “Will you be alright getting up, chérie? You should rest some more. I could get the picture for you.”

The blonde nodded slowly. “You are right. I should get some more rest. The picture is in my wallet which is inside my handbag.”

Katrine nodded, getting up once again. “Alright. I will be right back, chérie. I apologize for the inconvenience. It's not that I don't trust you...”

Anne waved it off dismissively. “It is alright, Katrine. I understand your reasoning. There is no need for you to apologize. In times like these one must be cautious with who they trust. I am merely a stranger after all.”

Katrine felt her heart ache at the younger woman's words that sounded dejected. Her story had sounded nothing but heart-felt, yet the older woman knew better than to trust strangers.

She'd had her fair share of bad luck and met quite a few wolves disguised as sheep in the past. Her position didn't give her the luxury of giving people the benefit of the doubt any longer. Not with this damned war raging on outside...

Katrine scanned the small room for the younger woman's handbag. She'd soon found the red handbag which sat on the chair. Katrine carefully opened it, browsing the contents for the blonde's wallet. Before long she'd found it.

Despite feeling bad for having to invade Anne's privacy, the redhead eventually opened the wallet. She carefully searched for the picture the Mademoiselle had claimed to be in there and had soon found it.

Katrine's eyes went wide in disbelief as an all too familiar face stared back at her. “Oh my God! This can't be. That's my Sarah...”

The redhead sank down to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks and for once she let them, hands clinging onto the picture as if for dear life, muttering over and over. "Sarah, oh my sweet, beloved Sarah..."

Now it all seemed to make sense. The story Anne had told about first coming to Paris.

It was true that the broken young woman who had entered her bar that time who had later introduced herself to her as Sarah had been merely skin and bones, severely malnourished and dehydrated. She'd clearly been Jewish too, but...

There were still some things that didn't seem to add up. The main thing being the fact that the younger woman hadn't recognized her.

'She was merely skin and bones at the time, in a dire state. Also, you've changed quite a bit yourself ever since that time. After losing her and leaving Paris nothing was ever the same again...'

Despite all that, Katrine wasn't fully convinced yet. She was afraid her lonely heart had once more fooled her into thinking the young brunette on the picture was her lost love.

'What are the odds of her coming all the way out here to Saint Claire, knock on my door again just like that time, looking for a place to stay, accepting a job as new chanteuse for my café. It seems much like a dream. Am I losing it already?

All I know is that I'll have to talk to the Mademoiselle and find out if she indeed is my Sarah, or not. It's so hard to believe. What if she used the picture to trick me? What if I got snitched after all?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets and truths are revealed, the two women's bond growing ever-stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers and welcome back to this story. I hope you're going to enjoy this update! If you do, please be so kind and let me know. :)

The redhead swallowed against the dryness in her throat, suddenly reluctant to go back to her own room, knowing a certain blonde was in there. Katrine steeled herself, walking back to her room after all.

The petite woman pondered whether or not she should ask the younger woman if she remembered that time, remembered her.

'No, she would've told you by now if she did. She doesn't remember you, doesn't recognize you. It shouldn't come as a surprise. You were just a passerby in her life, only now you have met again. Just when you so desperately tried to forget and simply couldn't. The irony!'

Katrine wanted to cry out at the twisted fate but kept the well-trained mask of indifference on her face when she re-entered the room. Anne sat with tears in her eyes, shocking the redhead.

Katrine immediately felt guilty for her hostility, carefully approaching the blonde. “Chérie, is everything alright?”

To her shock, the young woman whispered, despair clearly audible in her voice. “Etoile. What has happened to her?”

Katrine felt her heart sink, tears brimming in her own eyes, voice sad. “She's gone, dead...”

Anne's eyes turned wide, shock clearly visible in the by now pale blue orbs. “N-no, she can not be. How can you say that? Did you know her? I did and... she would have never simply given up like that. She was a fighter.

My memories might be blurry, they are only slowly coming back, but she was a remarkable person with a heart of gold, I know this much.”

Katrine felt her resolve falter at the young woman's words, voice cracking when she confessed. “I did know her, better than anyone. She'd been a constant companion of mine for seven long years when I worked in _Le Papillon_ in Paris...”

Anne frowned for a moment, confused at the older woman's statement before suddenly her eyes turned wide and she breathed out. “Y-you were Etoile? I knew she looked familiar, that you seemed familiar! Oh my God.”

The blonde's frown returned, voice laced with confusion. “But... You stated that she died. Why did you say that? It is obviously not true. You are alive.”

Katrine sighed, eyes filled with a sorrow so profound it hit Anne right where it hurts the most. “That woman you used to know as Etoile has ceased to exist, chérie. I wasn't lying about that.

Seeing the picture of you... It evoked memories I'd tried hard to forget, tried running away from all these years...”

Anne swallowed, asking cautiously. “Something tells me we were lovers back then as well. Am I correct? Did I... break your heart, Katrine?”

The younger woman felt a sinking feeling in her gut, unable to believe she could've possibly done that to the redhead who had been nothing but selfless, kind and generous to her both then and now. Anne wasn't someone to use people like that.

Katrine looked at the blonde with a pained expression. “We weren't lovers per se... I loved you, more than I'd ever loved anyone, but... I never dared to confess to you, afraid to get rejected.

We weren't official, dating, or anything like that. We did... make love on occasion, however, and...”

Katrine choked and the younger woman gently caressed her face. “We were happy, or so I thought. Leading a quiet, perfect life together, secluded from the outside world. It was like a dream. Then one day...

I woke up and you were gone.”

Anne was sniffing, eyes wide. “W-we made l-love back then? B-but...”

Katrine nodded slowly. “Yes, chérie. My memories are really blurry about that part, to be honest, and what's really strange is...

Shortly after you had left I had noticed that I was pregnant, but I never slept with a man.”

Anne's eyes turned wide in shock, shaking her head in disbelief. “N-no! Oh my God. This should have never happened. I can not believe I was so reckless to make love to you like this...

Back then I was still flawed, not my true self...

Despite that you loved me. I can hardly believe that, seeing as how I looked so hideous.

I... believe I loved you too. In fact, I have never stopped.

I... did not mean to run away back then, but I was so scared. Had I known that you were pregnant I would have never left you behind like that.

My memories of that time are very blurry as well, but I know for a fact that year I set up for an appointment at a clinic and... finally got the surgery I had wanted for so long.”

Katrine was at a loss of what the young woman was talking about. “Chérie, what do you mean? You received surgery? Whatever for? Are you sick? We could've talked about this. You didn't have to keep this from me.”

Both women were crying, holding each other, the blonde pressed out, knowing she owed this explanation to the older woman. “I... could not tell you this, Katrine.

It is very hard for me to talk about this part of my life, but... seeing as how you were the one person who treated me so kindly and showed compassion despite everything back then, I believe you deserve to know the truth, my truth.

My true name is not Anne de Neuf.”

Katrine interfered. “I know that, chérie. You told me back then that your name was Sarah.”

The blonde swallowed. “That... was the name I went by back then. My real name is Anna Hansen.

However, it is not my birth name, only the one I legally changed my name to after successfully completing the gender augmentation surgery and officially being registered as a female.

My birth name was... Anton Hansen...”

The younger woman winced audibly at saying this name, the pain visible in her eyes, audible in her voice.

Katrine gasped out, eyes turning wide, heart breaking at the younger woman's confession, immediately feeling guilty having forced her to unveil her secret. “Chérie... Oh God, I'm so sorry. Had I known anything, anything at all I would've never forced you to say that name... Or admit to those things...

To me, you were a woman from the moment we first met. There was no doubt in my mind about that, never. I guess I must've suppressed the memories of our lovemaking because it was too painful to remember...

That surgery must've been so tough. I wish I could've been by your side, held your hand, supported you, morally and financially.

Also, I feel guilty for being such a coward and never having the guts to admit my feelings for you. I love you, Anna, with all my heart, all my being.

Those last few years have been a mess. I'd been so convinced you'd found someone better, left me to go take on the world.”

Katrine swallowed when she realized something, her eyes going wide. “Y-you... I was pregnant by you. Was I?”

The blonde kissed the older woman's cheek affectionately, whispering. “It is alright, mon amour. Do not apologize. It was I who was acting foolish, irrational, running away when all I had ever truly wanted was to be with you.

I should have known you would not judge me for who I was, what I was, that you would have supported me, but that war made me grow so suspicious and terrified. Please forgive me, my love. I never once wanted to break your heart, leave your side, or leave you behind with our child. What happened to it?”

Katrine smiled sadly. “It's not your fault, Anna. I should've known better than to sleep with you back then. You were in such a weak state, starting an affair with you was beyond reckless. Yet, I loved you, to bits and it... felt so right in the moment.

The thought that I could become pregnant never once crossed my mind. Call me crazy, but you were a woman to me even back then, my Sarah and two women can't become parents. A woman can't impregnate another woman, that's what I thought.

When I then realized that I was, in fact, pregnant, I panicked. Outside the war was raging, I had just lost the love of my life and then out of a sudden there was not only one but two small bundles, twin girls, which looked... just like you and I...

I couldn't keep them. I just couldn't... It broke my heart every time I looked at them and I knew nothing about being a mom either, barely getting by myself at that time, so how could I ever provide for two babies?

It was a miracle they survived at all, seeing how I was in dire states at the time. They were merely two days old when I finally placed them outside of a convent, hoping the nuns would take them in and would care for them, raise them well.”

Both lovers were holding each other, providing comfort to one another, both crying heavily, thinking of their babies, mourning their loss. Anna regretted having run away back then even more with this new knowledge.

She whispered. “I wonder what has become of them...”

Katrine kissed the younger woman's forehead, caressing her hair. “So do I, chérie. You know what's funny?”

Anna shrugged. “I don't know, tell me.”

The younger woman's eyes turned wide when her lover admitted sheepishly. “During the pregnancy, I had the strangest cravings and... I ate that gâteau au chocolat I made for us that night a lot with whipped cream if I managed to get my hands on it and with mocha too.”

Anna exclaimed. “That chocolate cake might actually have saved their lives! It's pretty nutritious, so I wouldn't be surprised if it's in part the reason they survived.”

Katrine muttered, cheeks turning crimson. “I thought it was the fact that they were created out of true love, to be honest, but I guess your theory makes more sense...”

Anna smiled. “Maybe it was both those things combined that kept them alive, mon amour.”

“ _What are you doing?”_

_Etoile turned around, smiling at the younger girl who looked curiously at her from the kitchen door. “I want to bake gateau au chocolat. Do you want to watch?”_

_Sarah nodded. “I want to learn how to make it. Chocolate is one of my favorite treats.”_

_The older woman winked. “Same here. Chocolate is one of my weaknesses. Come closer, so you can watch properly.”_

_The young girl approached the smaller woman, wrapping her arms around Etoile's waist, placing her head on her shoulder, a fact that made the older woman smile. “I'm supposed to work like this?”_

_Sarah nodded. “Yes. Are you unable to bake like this, mon amour?”_

_Etoile chuckled. “I'll manage somehow.”_

_The young woman had watched intently as the older carefully prepared the cake, excited to try it later. Once the cake was ready, Etoile fed the younger woman with the cake that was still warm, fresh out of the oven, and absolutely delicious._

_The older woman's heart melted at the huge smile that formed on Sarah's face. “This is delicious! You are such a talented baker, Etoile.”_

They had fallen asleep and when they woke up again it was evening. Anna crept downstairs into the kitchen and prepared dinner for them, as well as gâteau au chocolat, Katrine herself if you will aiding her in preparing the delicacy.

The young woman was grateful she remembered the recipe thanks to the dream she'd had. She loved those dreams that in all honesty were more like memories. Knowing how much her lover enjoyed this treat, she was determined to make it for her.

Making Katrine happy in turn made her happy as well.

The cake was still baking in the oven, the sweet smell of chocolate filling the air when Katrine descended the stairs, gaping. “Anna, chérie, is that gâteau au chocolat I smell?”

The blonde smiled and nodded. “It is, mon amour. I remembered the recipe thanks to a dream through which I recovered a memory of a time you showed me how to bake it back then at _Le Papillon._ ”

The blonde had barely finished her explanation when Katrine kissed her hard on the lips, the younger stumbling against a wall against which her lover effectively trapped her. 'Intriguing. I should surprise her more often if it results in this.'

Anna lifted the smaller woman up, Katrine wrapping her legs around her waist which made the blonde smirk.

She licked over the redhead's bottom lip before parting from the kiss, licking her own lips, remarking. “Exquisite.”

Katrine gave off one of those maddeningly erotic chuckles of hers, giving her young lover a hard time not to growl. “You're a true connoisseur, chérie. Aren't you?”

Anna stated, eyes midnight blue in desire, voice low and sensual. “I am and as such I know for a fact that you can very well be classified as a delicacy all on its own.”

Left eyebrow cocked she added. “I will only refrain from ravishing you now because it is time for our dinner and we require nutrition.”

Katrine coughed, cheeks darker than her young lover had ever seen them before. “You truly know how to make me weak, chérie. Mon Dieu! Only you can get away telling me these kinds of things. Would it be anyone else, believe me, I'd use my self-defense techniques.”

Anna in spite of herself laughed out at this, the sound of the clear trickle of that angelic laughter filled the older woman's eyes with tears, stringing a chord and before she knew it, Katrine had joined in on the infectious laughter, _Le Coeur de Lion_ for once filled with genuine joy and happiness again.

The war might still be raging outside, but in here, two lost souls had found each other again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly found lovers are having a great time, but unexpected news darken the mood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my lovely readers. Welcome back to this story. I was surprised to find so many of you asking about the twins. They will eventually play a role again later on in the story. I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter. If you do, please be so kind to let me know. :)

They had indulged in Anna's delicious dinner and the gâteau au chocolat, Katrine stating that she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten this much in one sitting.

The younger woman kept shooing her worries of putting on weight and chiding herself for having overdone it that night by stating that Katrine was by no means old, although, admittedly, Anna wasn't exactly sure just how old her lover was, the older woman shrouding that fact in mystery, to the blonde age was just a number anyway and Katrine was in great shape, clearly having no reason to count calories.

When Anna then presented the ultimate argument to her lover, stating physical exertion could help prevent the older woman from gaining weight, Katrine's cheeks had turned crimson. “Chérie...

The last time we made love you almost died. I can't risk losing you because of acting so reckless and selfish.”

Anna sighed and muttered. “It is because of the surgeries. My body is still sensitive, especially... 'down there'. My last surgery was by far the most complicated procedure and I had to wait for a long time to finally get an appointment at a clinic for it.

I am taking morphine to deal with the pain, but the healing process is quite lengthy. Also, as much as morphine helps to deal with the pain, it is highly addictive and makes you forget.

At first, I was thankful to be able to forget the trauma that came with the war, but I also forgot you and our time together and that is unacceptable.”

Katrine who knew all too well how living with an addiction was, felt for her lover.

She asked gently. “So, you took morphine earlier to relieve your pain, yes?”

Anna sighed and nodded. “I did. It's rather hard to come by these days, but thankfully Doctor Rigoletto was able to provide me with it when I confided in him. Henri had advised me to pay him a visit at his office and given me his address.”

Suddenly it dawned on Katrine. “So, that's why Kestyn and you seemed rather close during the last meeting of our little group.

Anna... Please forgive my asking, but... You aren't dating Henri, are you?”

The blonde coughed, cheeks turning uncharacteristically red. 'Where did that just come from? This woman has a tendency to ask the most unexpected questions.'

Anna shook her head. “No, I'm most certainly not dating him, Katrine. I am dating you, at least unofficially. I'm not a cheater and I'm clearly not attracted to men either.

Henri and I are friends and I have confided in him regarding my secret to which he reacted nothing but compassionate and understanding.”

Katrine bit her lip. “Would you... like to make it official, chérie? You and I, us? Would you... like to be my girlfriend, Anna?”

The blonde's eyes turned wide, thoroughly unprepared for that question from the older woman, tears brimming in her eyes, breathing out. “Yes! Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Katrine.”

The older woman kissed her lover hard on the lips, both overflowing with happiness. Anna lifted the smaller woman up and carried her back up to her bedroom.

Katrine blushed and stammered out. “Anna, I thought we'd agreed to take it nice and slow. What happened to that, hein?”

The younger woman smirked. “We can take it 'nice and slow', mon amour. Yet, I can pamper my girlfriend. Can I not?”

Katrine couldn't remember the last time someone had cared so much for her, cooked, baked, tended to her every need like the blonde.

She blushed softly. “Chérie, you don't have to do that. You've already done so much for me as it is...”

Anna gently laid her on the bed, positioning on top of her. “I can never do too much for you. We were parted for so long which was my fault and I want to make up for it, mon amour. Also, want to know a secret?”

Katrine frowned. “Another secret?”

Anna chuckled. “I promise it's nothing bad this time. At least, I hope you will not see it as that.

So shall I tell you a secret?”

Katrine nodded slowly. “Alright then. Humor me, chérie.”

Anna frowned for a moment, not familiar with the idiom, but whispered, a smirk playing on her lips. “I would love to taste your gâteau, mon amour.”

The redhead coughed, her cheeks dark red, slapping the younger woman playfully. “Oh, shush, you!”

Anna chuckled and raised her left brow, tone dark and sensual. “Why? Am I not allowed to taste my girlfriend's gâteau?”

Katrine mock-threatened. “Watch out, young Mademoiselle. I'm known to claw and bite.”

The blonde growled lowly. “You truly do want me to pamper you, do you, mon amour? The way you are 'flirting' and 'teasing' speaks volumes.”

Within what seemed to be the blink of an eye, the petite woman found herself undressed efficiently.

The younger woman downright stared at her, making the older woman squirm around uncomfortably. “Chérie, please. You're making me uncomfortable.”

Anna frowned. “Pourquoi, Katrine? Are you ashamed? There's no need for that. You are a piece of art and art is there to be admired. Is it not?”

Katrine chuckled. “Me, a piece of art? Oh, chérie! Are you referring to yourself? I'm by no means a piece of art.”

Anna rolled her eyes, a fact that melted the older woman's heart, knowing it was one of her own typical gestures. 'She has adapted to my quirks already, hu? That's just adorable.'

Katrine gave off a high-pitched squeal that once more sent the heat to the unexpecting hostess' cheeks, her sneaky lover having started to pepper her with kisses, her hands running along her sides, muttering. “All of this is perfection. You can not convince me otherwise.”

Katrine by now had lost count of how many times her lover had made her blush that night and oddly enough she found that she didn't care, in fact she even enjoyed it.

That was a piece of information she'd never share with the younger woman, however.

Anna, meanwhile, found herself thoroughly intrigued and enamored with the smaller woman's body, secretly counting her freckles while kissing every single one of them.

Katrine seemed to be unaware of that, her eyes by now closed, enjoying her lover's attention, a fact that satisfied the younger woman. 'Tonight, I am going to help her forget if only for a little while, make her feel loved, appreciated, desired, worshipped as she deserves.'

The young woman by now had reached her lover's thighs, first continuing on with her quest of kissing the older woman's freckles before nibbling her inner thighs, an action that rewarded her with a sensual moan from her lover, who had pulled her closer, hands gripping her hair, a fact that made the Mademoiselle smirk.

'Interesting. It appears this is one of her sweet spots. I shall make note of that for future encounters.'

A groan escaped her as a most alluring scent greeted her nostrils. Not wasting any more time, Anna kissed her way over to her prize and what a prize it was!

Anna had a hard time biting her tongue and forcing down her praise of her lover's most intimate body part which in her own opinion was the epitome of perfection and looked utterly delectable, glistening in anticipation and desire just for her.

The blonde swallowed, not remembering ever having performed that kind of action before, cunnilingus as she had heard was the correct term for it. For once, Anna stopped analyzing and instead allowed her instincts to guide her. She only hoped that this was a good idea.

She licked along the whole of Katrine's sex, the pleased moan her lover gave off at this telling her that she'd done something very right. Anna groaned as the taste of the older woman exploded on her tastebuds, her nostrils flaring.

Desperate to get more of her lover's most exquisite essence, Anna went straight for the source, tongue wiggling inside the tight opening of the redhead's channel, stroking her inner walls as best as possible with them clenching down on her, effectively trapping her.

'She is so soft, so tight. It must have been a while since she was last intimate with someone. I wonder if the last time was with me back then...'

The thought sent a flutter to the pit of her stomach. With a grim determination and effort, the young woman despite her lover's most intimate body part giving her a hard time had managed to wiggle her tongue all the way in, stroking a spot which made her lover's walls tighten even more.

A powerful cry filled the room, the smaller woman's body shaken by an orgasm the force of which effectively knocked the wind out of Katrine, her mind going completely blank.

Anna, had a hard time keeping up with her lover's love juice flowing out of her in amounts that stunned her, thoroughly intrigued the rather inexperienced woman.

The blonde was breathing hard when she joined her lover, cuddling her, wide grins on both their faces.

Katrine was still quite out of breath, voice raw and oh so sensual. “Chérie that was... You have so many hidden talents. I'm once more stunned, blown away.”

Anna blushed softly, hiding her face in her lover's chest, humming against the softness, a fact that made Katrine chuckle.

The blonde muttered. “Am I right thinking you were satisfied with the way I pampered you then, mon amour?”

The older woman smiled, gently running her fingers through the luscious mane of her lover. “Oh, yes, chérie. I was very satisfied, in fact. Remember that time when you claimed that you weren't a sufficient lover? You are far more than merely sufficient, mon coeur.

Don't ever doubt that. You are the perfect lover for me. This was well worth the wait.”

Anna's eyes turned wide, heart jumping, meeting her lover's gaze. “So, I was correct thinking you have waited for me earlier, mon amour? You have not made love to another while we were parted?”

Her smile turned impossibly wider, melting Katrine's heart as the older woman stated wholeheartedly. “I could've never been with another, not after having met you, Anna. You are the love of my life, you complete me.

I've never been a person who indulged in mindless flings, hopping to bed with random strangers, just for the heck of it.

That's why I'm all the happier that trusting you and falling in love with you all over again wasn't a mistake, that you're neither the enemy, a spy, a traitor, or a young singer who loves fooling around with young men and older women alike.”

Anna pecked her lover's lips, remarking. “I am no one to fool around and for mindless affairs. So, I am just as glad that you did not turn out to be a hostess who loves seducing her co-workers and fool around with them then throw them away when she grows bored of them.”

Katrine gaped. “You thought I was that kind of person, chérie? What gave you that idea?”

Anna blushed softly. “Your rather ambiguous relationship with Brigitte for one. The two of you seemed really close to me and she keeps following you like a lovesick puppy. Also, she kept acting as if she owns you.”

Katrine rolled her eyes. “Oh, Brigitte is a lost cause. I've told that woman I'm not interested countless times, but she keeps trying anyway. She even bedded with the enemy and was reckless enough to do so unprotected. Now she is pregnant with that bastard's child...”

Anna's eyes went wide in horror. “Brigitte slept with a Nazi and she's pregnant from him? That is... How is she still a member of the resistance, Katrine? She has clearly betrayed you, she is a traitor!”

Katrine sighed. “She has nowhere else to go, Anna. I took her under my wing, turned her into a member of my group and her help has so far always been of great value. Brigitte is as much against the Nazi as you and me.

She is Jewish just like us, chérie, an immigrant who came to France all by herself, having lost her parents. Also, from what I've gathered, that man has forced himself onto her. It was by no means consensual...”

Anna growled. “These pigs are all the same, seen one, seen them all!”

Katrine, without her lover's knowledge, had decided to talk to her oldest friend Tarek the next day and make a request to him regarding the twins. She knew that if one of her friends would be able to find out that kind of information, it was him. Tarek had connections that never failed to impress Katrine and worked with utmost discretion and tact.

The older woman was glad to find she'd woken up first the following morning, wanting to prepare their petit-déjeuner. It was the least she could do after everything Anna had done for her. Also, she wanted to allow her to sleep in, knowing she had been in a fragile state.

When she heard the knock at the back entrance, Katrine went there, knowing it was Norice with freshly baked croissants and other baked goods.

She opened the door, expecting to find her friend greeting her, but was stunned to instead see young Kestyn standing there, smiling shyly. “Kestyn, what brings you here? I had expected Norice.”

The young woman presented the brown paper bag to her, explaining. “I met Norice when I was on my way here earlier. Since I was already on my way here anyway, I agreed to make the delivery this morning. I hope that's fine with you, Katrine.”

The older woman smiled warmly. “That's very nice of you, Kestyn. I appreciate it and I'm sure that so does Norice. What was your initial reason for coming here this morning, Kestyn? You said you had planned to come here anyway, right?”

The young woman nodded, unsure how much she could share with the older woman, Doctor Rigoletto previously having reminded her of doctor-patient-confidentiality again.

If her intuition was correct, however, Katrine and the Mademoiselle had a strong bond and the younger woman would surely not mind her mentioning that she wanted to see her. “I'm looking for Mademoiselle de Neuf.

There's a personal matter I'd like to discuss with her if that would be alright.”

Katrine was about to say that her lover was still asleep and Kestyn should come back later when Anna exclaimed from inside. “Kestyn. You wished to talk to me?”

The young woman nodded, glad the patient herself had arrived, sparing her from explanations. “Yes, Mademoiselle. Could we talk somewhere in private?”

Anna smiled softly, declaring. “I have no secrets in front of Katrine. It is alright if she hears what you have to tell me. She is aware of my situation and the reason I sought help from the doctor.

Am I right thinking that this has something to do with my visit to his office and what we discussed there?”

The trio walked back inside the café, sitting at Katrine and Anna's typical breakfast table which was already set up, safe for the baked goods Kestyn had just delivered. The young nurse's cheeks heated up, fidgeting nervously.

Anna who noticed this, asked gently. “Kestyn, why are you feeling nervous? Is it Katrine's presence? If you insist on telling me whatever it is that Doctor Rigoletto has told you to tell me in private then we can go up to my private quarters.”

The young woman's eyes opened wide, panic brutally visible in those big blue eyes for a moment, a fact that concerned both Anna and Katrine.

The latter laid one hand on the young woman's arm comfortingly. “Kestyn, you don't have to be afraid. I'm sure Roberto would agree to you telling both of us if he knew the Mademoiselle had told you herself that she was agreeable with you doing so.”

Kestyn nodded slowly. “I guess you are right. It's just that... May I ask. Are you two, ehm... well... are you a... couple?”

Both women's cheeks heated up, thoroughly unprepared for the young woman's question.

Anna, who had regained her bearings first, asked the young woman. “Does me being in a relationship have anything to do with what you came here for? Yes, Katrine is my girlfriend, we are lovers. Is there a problem with that?”

Kestyn's eyes widened again, Katrine sending a glare in her lover's direction, chiding her. “Chérie, I doubt Kestyn meant her question as an insult. I'm sure she was genuinely curious and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Please excuse Anna's outburst, Kestyn. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Now, what was the reason for your visit, hm?”

Kestyn swallowed, mumbling. “Doctor Rigoletto has noticed some irregularities and he would like to see you in his office at your earliest convenience, Mademoiselle.

Also, he wanted me to ask you, if you had already started to take the morphine he prescribed you and if you noticed any problems afterward.”

Anna frowned, answering truthfully. “I have in fact started taking it the day he had prescribed it to me. Something I have noticed is that the effects wear off much faster as they typically do. This is not a bad sign, I hope?

I could come over to his office right after breakfast if that would be acceptable.”

Kestyn nodded, biting her lip. “I'm not sure why the doctor wanted me to ask you about the morphine, but I will tell him what you have noticed and I'm sure he's gonna be able to shed more light on this later during your visit at the office.

Don't worry, Mademoiselle. I'm sure it's nothing. The doctor always wants to ascertain his patients' well-being and you being Katrine's girlfriend, well you are not just any patient, you are family.”

Once Kestyn had left again, the lovers started their breakfast, both having lost their appetite, concerned about the reason behind the doctor sending Kestyn to ask these kinds of questions.

Anna had tears in her eyes. “Katrine, I have an awful feeling about this. What if something went wrong with the surgeries? What if there is something 'off' with the morphine the doctor prescribed me? I can not die! I have merely found you again. I am scared...”

Katrine's heart broke at the younger woman's admission. Anna was usually so strong, hardly ever showing emotions, especially those that made her potentially vulnerable.

The redhead gently took her lover's hands in her own, caressing Anna's knuckles with her thumbs. “Chérie, I'm sure you have no reason to worry. What Kestyn said was true.

Roberto tends to overdramatize situations and act extra cautious, especially if his patients are part of the family. I personally avoid seeking his help altogether since he is too over the top and nosy for my liking, always criticizing my lifestyle, diet, and so on and so forth. I know he only means well, but it can be quite irritating, if not infuriating.

If it makes you feel better, I'll accompany you there later. You won't have to go there on your own, if you are afraid, mon coeur.”

The blonde had tears in her eyes, nodding. “I would truly appreciate it if you could accompany me, mon amour. Usually, I am not afraid to go to the doctor, but in this special case, I must admit that I am. Knowing my health history, I have a reason for concern...”

Katrine frowned at this, a sinking feeling forming in her gut.

Despite not really being hungry they both ate one croissant each topped with their homemade strawberry marmalade, Katrine drinking mocha, and Anna tea as per usual, each hanging in her own thoughts, hoping Roberto was only overdramatizing again and there was no real reason for concern...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Katrine and Anna's wish to find their daughters again is growing ever-stronger and Katrine is determined to track them down with the help of her trusty oldest friend Tarek and another dream is starting to blossom in their chests too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story, everyone! It has been a while. I hope you're all going to enjoy this extra-long chapter. :)

Anna felt much like she was on the verge of a heart-attack so nervous was she for that appointment. She was all the more grateful Katrine had agreed to accompany her. Based on what both Kestyn and her lover had told her, the doctor tended to be extra-careful when it came to his patients, but that didn't fully convince the young woman that there was in fact no reason for concern.

Once the duo had arrived at the familiar back door, Katrine knocked this time, noticing her lover's hesitance.

She gently squeezed the younger woman's hand that was laced with her own. “Relax, chérie. I'm sure it's merely a routine visit and there's no reason to worry.”

Anna nodded slowly. “You are most likely right, mon amour.”

The door was opened, this time the doctor himself greeted them, ushering them inside. “There you are! I'm glad you managed to arrive on such short notice. I apologize for the inconvenience. Katrine, I didn't expect to see you here.”

The redhead stated firmly. “I accompanied the Mademoiselle for moral support, Roberto. She was quite nervous coming here after Kestyn's visit. There's no reason for concern, I hope? This is simply a routine check-up. Right?”

The doctor nodded slowly, tone hesitant. “It's probably nothing. I noticed some irregularities while examining the probes I took of the Mademoiselle the other day.”

Anna spoke up for the first time. “Kestyn also inquired about the morphine earlier. There is nothing wrong with it, I hope?”

The balding man sighed. “That's one of the reasons I want to examine you again, Anne. As I told you just now there were some irregularities in the probes I took from you and I was wondering about the effect the morphine has on your systems.”

The sinking feeling in the young woman's gut was growing by the second.

She sighed and exclaimed. “Proceed with the examinations, doctor.”

Katrine was just as concerned, but maintained a strong facade, knowing her lover needed it now more than ever. She sat by her side through the whole process, holding her hand, a fact that Roberto, fortunately, left uncommented.

Anna, unable to stand the anticipation and uncertainty of not having a clue just what it had been that the doctor had deemed irregular about her probes and so much so in fact that he had ordered her here again, asked. “Doctor, I am quite curious. Could you please explain to us, what exactly it is that you think you have noticed in my probes?

Irregularities is a rather general term that could essentially mean anything. I would appreciate it if you could elaborate, doctor.”

Roberto looked visibly uncomfortable, wringing his hands. “Eh, well. I can certainly try doing that, Anne-”

The young woman interrupted him. “Anna, not Anne, doctor. Please, proceed.”

The physician nodded. “Anna, I would explain it to you if I was able to interpret the meaning behind those irregularities myself. So far, I'm afraid that I am stumped as to what I am supposed to make out of it.

That's also the main reason I required another set of probes to coreference the ones I took from you a few days ago with. Also... I am aware that this is difficult for you, but it would be of great help if I could examine your body as well.

Maybe Katrine could leave the room for this-”

Anna shook her head. “I do not wish for Katrine to leave the room. She is my girlfriend, so there is nothing there that she has not seen yet anyway.”

The doctor, to his credit, maintained his professional facade, seemingly unfazed by the young woman's blunt statement. Katrine on the other hand, felt her cheeks heat up just the tiniest bit, not at all prepared for her lover's bluntness.

Anna proceeded to undress, inwardly wincing at the doctor's looks, but she knew that he was a medical professional who was merely doing his job and acting in her best interests.

Roberto Rigoletto found himself astonished at the marvelous work his colleagues had done. The body of the Mademoiselle could have easily fooled even him as a professional so natural and aesthetically pleasing did it appear, the scars barely noticeable anymore.

Unable to help himself, he exclaimed. “The doctors have done a fantastic job, if you allow my saying so, Anna! It's plain to see they knew what they were doing.

Even I as a man with a certain expertise in the field of this kind of surgery could have easily been fooled into thinking this was all-natural. May I ask? When was your first procedure performed?”

Anna felt quite uncomfortable at the doctor's words, never enjoying being reminded that her body hadn't naturally looked this way, but she suppressed those thoughts and emotions, answering him. “It was performed two years ago.

The surgeon who performed it was the best in his field, so it should come as no surprise that he has done an excellent job.”

The doctor nodded, remarking once again. “He truly has done an excellent job. The pain you are still experiencing mainly stems from your last procedure as you told me during your first visit, correct?”

Anna nodded. “Correct. The first few months after my first surgery I had been suffering from pain and discomfort as well, however, by far not to the extent that last procedure is until this day causing me.”

Katrine's heart ached to hear her lover talk about her pain that seemed to be even greater than she had anticipated. She once more scolded herself for recklessly having agreed to make love with Anna when it had been obvious the younger woman had not been ready yet.

'Had I known anything, anything at all, I would've been more cautious. That also must be the reason she was so much against penetration. It only makes sense if she's still so sensitive down there.'

Roberto nodded, telling the young woman. “Well, unfortunately, that is normal, Anna. That last procedure was, as I am sure you are aware, by far the most complicated and lengthy one.

Pardon my words, but frankly, it can almost be considered a miracle you even survived it. You must've been one of the first-ever patients to have had the privilege to get that specific surgery, right?

May I ask, was the clinic you went to for it the same as for your other procedures?”

Anna shook her head. “It was not in fact the same clinic, no. I had to travel back to my home country Germany to get that procedure which was highly risky, but the only way.”

Katrine gasped out in shock. “Mon Dieu, chérie! You went back to Germany to get that surgery? That was beyond risky! I'm beginning to understand the reasoning behind your decision to dye your hair blonde.”

The young woman looked down in shame, muttering. “Yes. It was the only way. They would've never let me through if I had looked the way I did before. It would have been far too risky.

Thanks to a twist of fate, the surgeon in Germany was Jewish as well and the clinic he worked at well-hidden.”

Anna sighed out audibly once Katrine and she had finally left the doctor's office again. The young woman felt beyond exhausted but knew she probably had to perform again later.

Katrine, who noticed her lover's state told her gently. “You should rest once we'll be back, chérie. There's still a few hours left before your performance. Unless you don't feel fit to perform today. You do seem very exhausted, mon coeur.”

Anna smiled softly. “It is fine, Katrine. I will manage. With the help of the new morphine Doctor Rigoletto gave me.”

Katrine frowned. “Is the pain that extreme, chérie? In that case, maybe you should rest instead...”

The moment the front door of _Le Coeur de Lion_ had closed behind them, Anna kissed the older woman on the lips. “It will be alright, mon amour. Do not worry. I do wish to perform tonight. Henri and I have practiced a few new songs that I would love to perform.”

Katrine nodded slowly, caressing the younger woman's cheek. “Alright, Anna. It's your choice. If you think you'll be able to perform tonight then that's fine with me. You know your body best. Still, you should get some rest, for now, morphine or not.”

The blonde nodded dutifully. “Of course, Katrine. Are you going to rest as well? You do look rather exhausted yourself.”

The redhead chuckled dryly which sent a flutter to the pit of her lover's abdomen. “Was that your polite way of telling me that I look like crap, chérie?”

Anna's eyes went wide, shaking her head vehemently. “No, Katrine! That was by no means what I meant to say. You simply seem exhausted which is normal after a row of rather eventful days.

Also, I am concerned about your well-being. After all, you are the hostess of the café and as such have to typically work the most out of everyone combined.”

Katrine nodded, sighing softly. “You're very right with that, mon coeur. By far the worst part is having to hold small talk with those pigs. The things I do for this country...”

Anna stated honestly. “I could not do that. Merely having to endure looking into their visages is making me sick, but talking to them and in a friendly manner? I would rather die...”

The older woman bit her lip, her heart aching at the thought of what her young lover had been through.

She gently asked the younger woman. “Anna, would you like to accompany me to my place and rest together?”

Katrine felt even more protective over her lover today, knowing just how fragile her state was, not wanting to force the blonde to sleep on her own in that cold small bed.

Anna smiled gratefully. “I would like that, yes. Your company always provides me comfort, mon amour and I can use that today...”

Katrine squealed in surprise when in one skilled move, her lover had lifted her up and was now carrying her upstairs. The redhead once more couldn't help but imagine getting married to Anna.

Her cheeks turned a most alluring shade of red at the mental image of the younger woman in a suit.

'Mon Dieu! I gotta really stop daydreaming like that. If Anna would know that I just imagined her in a suit, she'd surely not be happy, maybe even upset. I should never tell her about that dirty little fantasy...'

Anna smirked, to Katrine's chagrin, she'd noticed her lover's little moment and the way her cheeks had darkened so beautifully.

The young woman's voice was low and sensual, whispering into her lover's ear. “Care to share what has caused you to 'blush' this beautifully, mon amour?”

Katrine inwardly cursed her traitorous body.

Anna gently placed her on the bed before positioning on top of her, merely worsening the older woman's predicament whose cheeks by now were the color of Bordeaux, stammering out. “W-well... I was just imagining getting married to you, chérie.

I know that it's silly and well, very much impossible...”

Katrine bit her lip as her lover stated, voice sounding much like an invitation, left brow raised. “Impossible is a word humans use far too often.”

The petite woman swallowed and nodded. “W-well, I guess you're not wrong with that, but-”

Anna laid one finger on her lover's lips, shaking her head. “Believe me, mon amour. If you do wish to get married then we will find a way and that is a promise. Do you trust me?”

Katrine nodded, not needing a second to consider that, her answer was simple and firm. “Yes.”

Anna smiled, her heart soaring. Knowing the older woman trusted her imminently meant the world to her.

She told her sincerely. “Same here. I trust you with my life, Katrine. I did from the moment we first met back then.”

They shared another kiss, the younger woman smirked. “We should probably undress.”

Katrine coughed. “W-what?”

Anna chuckled. “Not for naughty reasons, but because we are still dressed in our streetwear and it is not exactly the most comfortable attire to sleep in.”

Their clothes neatly folded by the younger woman and placed on the chair by the window, the two lovers now lay on the bed, merely dressed in their undergarments.

Katrine's eyes widened in shock when her lover asked her. “I doubt you imagining us getting married was the real reason behind your cheeks turning that most alluring shade of red earlier. Was it, mon amour?”

The older woman had sincerely hoped this conversation was over. 'Should've known better. Anna is persistent and very clever too. Of course, she'd notice if you're trying to hide something from her.'

Her expression was pained. “Chérie, believe me, it was nothing worth mentioning. My mind tends to sometimes wander off to random places. I don't want to upset you, or cause you discomfort.”

Anna smiled softly. “It is alright, mon amour. Whatever it might be. If it manages to obviously arouse you, then I wish to know the nature of it. 'Humor me', Katrine.”

The redhead sighed, inwardly bracing herself. 'Here goes nothing.'

Katrine averted her gaze, unable to look her lover in the eyes, afraid of the hurt she might see in them, voice small, filled with shame. “I imagined you in a suit, Anna, for our wedding. I know it was highly inappropriate, that I should know better-”

The younger woman for the second time in a row, placed her finger on her lover's lips, halting her in her speech, whispering gently. “Katrine, look at me, please.”

Katrine looked at the younger woman, surprised to find a smile on her lover's lips, her eyes a brilliant blue. “Why would it be inappropriate, mon amour? I do enjoy wearing more casual attire.

The fact that I am a woman does not contradict me wearing pants, or even a suit every now and then. You are a woman yourself, after all, yet you enjoy wearing that tux and it looks absolutely ravishing on you, mon amour.

So, there is absolutely no reason for you to apologize or be ashamed for having these kinds of fantasies, alright? I do not mind wearing mans' attire as long as I am aware that I am a woman and so are you.”

Katrine had started to cry, so touched was she by the young woman's little speech, her words resonating so well with her. The hostess had also always enjoyed playing with gender clichés and wearing the opposite sex's clothes every now and again, that tux of hers being a relict of those days still.

For a moment, the lovers simply held each other close, reveling in the comfort of each other's presence and embrace. Before long, they had both fallen asleep, the scent of each other and the warmth of each other's body heat effectively sending them off to dreamland.

_The young woman woke up to the sound of heavy rain pounding against the window. Sarah opened her eyes lazily, a smile forming on her face at the sight of her peacefully slumbering lover. The younger woman knew for a fact, based on a conversation they had once had that Etoile loved the sound of rain and found it relaxing._

_'_ _It very much appears so. She deserves to sleep. Caring for me must exhaust her greatly.'_

_Sarah sighed, feeling guilty for being the cause of her beloved's fatigue. She was aware that her job at the bar was very tiresome as well, but she still mainly blamed herself. 'If only I was not that weak. I wish I could help her out at the bar, be of use.'_

_The older woman's eyes fluttered open, a bright smile forming on her face that knocked the wind out of her lover._

_Etoile's voice was still raw with sleep and so alluring in the younger woman's ears. “Good morning, mon coeur. How are you feeling?”_

_Sarah smiled softly as well. “I feel well-rested, mon amour. Is there anything I can do to help make things easier for you around here? You have done so much for me and I would like to repay you for your kindness.”_

_Etoile blinked. “Darling, you don't have to repay me for anything! You're my guest here and I love taking care of you, tending to you. If I ever gave you the feeling that you're a burden or that you owe me anything then I sincerely apologize._

_Please rest assured that your presence and watching you get a little better every single day is the best reward you could possibly give me and your presence brightens up my every day.”_

_Sarah had tears in her eyes, once again wondering how she deserved this woman who seemed to be heaven-sent, so selfless, kind and compassionate._

_The two women shared a kiss, the young woman wanting to show the older how much she meant to her and vice versa._

_They lost all track of time, holding each other in the most intimate embrace, their bodies and souls melting into one, hearts beating in perfect sync, hands linked, lips locked._

Katrine stirred awake, tears in her eyes. 'That was the day. It must've been. Oh, our little angels. I hope they are safe and healthy! I have to talk to Tarek later. There's gotta be a way to track them down.

I do remember the name of that convent still. With a little luck, they might still be there now.'

The redhead cursed under her breath when she noticed the nervous tremor in her hands. “Merde! I can't possibly go to work like that. If I'll have a drink now though, it's too damn risky. Tarek is instantly gonna notice...”

Anna woke up, shivering. The young woman felt like hell, her whole body aching, mainly her most intimate area, however. She felt feverish too. A dry cough that burnt like fire in her throat alerted her lover.

Katrine's brows were furrowed in concern. “Chérie, are you sick? Do you need your medicine?”

Anna nodded, groaning out in pain. “Yes. Would you please be so kind to get it for me, Katrine? You know where it is.”

The older woman nodded, getting up and walking over to her green plush chair, grabbing her lover's handbag from there, rummaging it for the medicine.

She sat down on the bed next to the younger woman, asking gently. “Shall I help you with anything, chérie?”

The blonde blushed, feeling awful having to rely on Katrine's help, but her state was too severe, so she nodded slowly. “Could you please prepare the syringe, mon amour?”

Katrine nodded, carefully filling the syringe with the medication, an act that was much easier said than done with her hands shaking hard.

With lots of concentration and effort, she finally managed it, Anna had grown concerned. “Katrine, is there something wrong?”

The redhead quickly shook her head. “No, nothing's wrong, chérie. I'm just not used to that kind of task. It's rather tedious.”

Anna felt even more guilty now, admitting silently. “It is. I am used to it by now and routined in it, but when I first had to prepare a syringe it was quite the struggle as well and it took me forever.

I apologize for forcing you to do that for me, Katrine. I wish I could have done it myself, but I am so weak...”

Katrine gently caressed her lover's cheek, telling her sincerely. “Chérie, you have nothing to apologize for. I enjoy helping you out. You should know that.”

The younger bit her lip, muttering shyly. “I am aware. I had a dream, a memory from back then of us... being intimate with each other. Something tells me that was the time we created our little girls.”

Katrine nodded, eyes brimming with tears once more. “Yes, chérie. I had the same dream actually. How strange. I'm also convinced that it happened that time. It was so intense, we were so close, like one soul in two bodies.”

Anna whispered, cheeks having turned red. “Yes, it was.”

When Katrine set the shot, her lover noticed the tremor in her hands, a frown forming on her face. “Katrine, you require your medicine as well.”

The redhead's eyes went wide, coaxing out. “P-pardon?”

Anna sighed, explaining. “That tremor in your hands, mon amour. It is a telltale sign that you are not well and require aid.”

The older woman sighed, gaze turned down in shame. “You're right, chérie. My shift at the café is gonna start soon, however and if Tarek sees me like this, he's gonna be very disappointed...”

Anna frowned, her voice firm. “I thought he was your oldest friend, Katrine? Why would he act in such a manner then? He should know better than to judge you for your lifestyle and habits.”

Suddenly the younger woman remembered something her father had once told her. “Katrine, do you by any chance serve vodka at the café?”

The redhead frowned. “I'm not sure, chérie. Why are you asking me that kind of strange question?”

Anna told her matter-of-factly, mischief glinting in those pale-blue orbs. “I know for a fact that vodka does not possess a smell, hence making it the perfect solution for your problem.”

Katrine chuckled. “Do I wanna know where you got that kind of information from, Anna? You personally don't drink any liquor at all, do you?”

The younger woman smirked. “It is not a secret. My father once told me that piece of information, having Swedish ancestors himself and Sweden is one of the world's main vodka producers apart from Russia, of course.

You are correct, I personally have never tried a single drop of alcohol due to my health.”

Katrine felt her heart drop at her lover once more mentioning her poor health. She really wanted to ask her about that one day, but felt like now was not the time. Anna was already in a rather vulnerable state as it was and she by no means wanted to wipe that beautiful smile off her beloved's face.

Katrine leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the younger woman's forehead. “I'm gonna check out whether or not there's vodka at the bar. Will you be alright here, for the time being, mon coeur? I won't be long, I promise.”

Anna told her lover earnestly. “I will get some more rest. Feel free to take as long as you need, mon amour.”

Katrine nodded, getting up, walking to the door, stopping in her tracks, turning around.

Anna blinked in confusion, her cheeks growing hot, the flutter in the pit of her stomach going wild at Katrine's next words. “Je t'adore, Anna.”

The blonde replied genuinely. “Je t'adore aussi, Katrine. Always.”

The redhead wore a silly grin as she descended the stairs, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. 'She's the one. Always was, always will be. I thank the heavens for reuniting us.'

Katrine checked the bar and soon came to realize to her chagrin that there was no vodka around. The hostess was not exactly surprised at that, yet she felt her frustration grow, the tremor in her hands merely ticking her off more.

Suddenly she remembered something and following a sudden instinct, she quickly went into the basement. She didn't expect to find anything and was all the more astonished and giddy when low and behold a bottle of Swedish vodka could be seen collecting dust in the former wine cellar.

'Hu? I wonder where that's coming from. Well, wherever it might've come from, it just might've spared me from one hell of a lecture from Tarek.'

The petite woman quickly went up to the barroom again, quickly cleaning the bottle before pouring herself a glass of the liquor. She hesitated for a moment, not used to her drink looking just like water, but after her initial moment of hesitance the urge was too strong and she took a first furtive sip.

Deeming the liquor drinkable, she quickly downed the remnant, sighing afterward, declaring. “Not bad. It's quite different from the stuff I'm used to, but oh well.”

Katrine, after having another glass just to be on the safe side, quickly brought the bottle up to her room.

Anna who had just been taking a nap, woke up by the sound of a familiar footfall, asking, voice thick in sleep, a fact her lover deemed adorable. “Did you find any?”

Katrine nodded. “I did, in the basement. Thanks for the tip, chérie. You saved me there.”

Anna smiled. “Anytime, mon amour. I believe we should get ready.”

Before long, they were both dressed up and ready to go. Katrine decided to talk to Tarek right away. 'Let's hope he'll be able to help us find them.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarek arrives for his shift with concerning news. Anna's performances blow away the crowds, especially Katrine and the two lovers get reminded of that painful day so long ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story, everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you're all going to enjoy this update.

Katrine had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of her oldest friend that night. She had already grown worried when the older man had still not shown up shortly before his shift at _Le Coeur de Lion_ would commence, but then the front door opened and the tall man entered at last, quite out of breath, a fact that worried his friend.

Katrine frowned and called out. “Tarek, what happened? Sit down for a moment and catch your breath. Let me get you a glass of water, mon ami.”

The serious man nodded, plopping down on a chair, still panting hard, looking thoroughly shaken.

Anna who had just come back from her last practice for her performance tonight with Henri cautiously approached Tarek, voice laced in genuine concern. “Tarek, did you have an encounter with the enemy?”

The usually well-composed man looked up, eyes wide in terror, shocking the young woman. Katrine came back with the glass of water which her oldest friend accepted gratefully and downed in one go.

Both women's eyes were on him, looking on in worry, intuitively knowing that something truly horrifying must have transpired for the typically calm man to behave in this highly atypical manner.

Tarek sighed and finally spoke up. “You are in a sense correct, Mademoiselle. I have indeed encountered the enemy. However, I was, fortunately, not personally confronted with them, but saw new troops of them marching into town. It appears to me that the time has arrived for us to take action.”

Katrine was not at all happy about that news, concern shadowing her features, her tone grim. “That sounds highly concerning, mon ami. If they're indeed planning to take position in here we'll have to plan our attack and fast at that.

The question is just how. We'll have to discuss this with everyone later tonight during our group's meeting. Tarek, did you manage to contact the others and inform them about the meeting?”

The tall man nodded firmly. “I have, Katrine. Brigitte and Norice will be joining us tonight.”

Katrine nodded. “Good. So will Roberto and Kestyn and of course, Henri as well.”

The hostess found herself wondering if in light of the new circumstances it was a good idea to ask her friend for his help regarding the twins, after all.

'I should probably talk to him about this another time. He seems to be in no state to discuss those kinds of matters, make those kinds of decisions tonight. Also, I should probably discuss my plan to ask him to help with Anna first. After all, she's their parent too and has the right to be informed about these kinds of plans.'

The first patrons soon arrived and the trio went on about their respective business.

Katrine once more tending to her guests, engaging in conversation, always generous, polite, charming, when inside she was boiling in rage, wishing she could take revenge on those bastards for what they'd done to her people and specifically her own family and that of her lover.

The redhead sighed audibly once she sat on a stool by the bar, her eyes widening when Tarek wordlessly thrust a glass in her direction.

She raised an eyebrow, asking carefully. “What is this, mon ami?”

Katrine had a hard time not letting her jaw drop at her friend's dry remark. “Whiskey neat, mon amie. You look like you could use it.”

To say she was astonished would have been an understatement.

Yet, the redhead left her friend's actions uncommented and simply muttered “Thanks.”, downing the contents of the glass in one go, sighing softly afterward.

The redhead's heart performed a flip once the sounds of the piano wafted over to her, turning in the direction of the stage, a flutter starting in the pit of her stomach at the glorious sight of her lover, that clear, angelic voice carrying over to her which sounded surprisingly melancholic tonight.

Katrine was stunned to find the song for once was in French and she was unfamiliar with it, yet the text combined with the melody and her lover's voice hit her right where it hurts the most and she had a hard time keeping her composure and not break down in front of her guests and oldest friend.

Beneath the Parisian sky

A song takes flight

Hum hum

It was born today

In the heart of a woman

Beneath the Parisian sky

Lovers go about

Hum hum

Their happiness is built

On a tune made for them

Under the Bercy bridge

Sits a philosopher

Two musicians some on-lookers

Then people in their thousands

Beneath the Parisian sky

They're going to sing until the night

Hum hum

The hymn of a people in love

With their old city

Close to Notre Dame

Perhaps drama is brewing

Certainly, but in Panama

Everything can sort itself out

Some rays

Of the summer sky

The accordion

Of a bargee

Hope blossoms

The audience to Katrine's surprise, was in an uproar after the performance, urging the young woman to sing another song. Katrine intervened, knowing her lover needed a small break first, a breather, and maybe a glass of water.

Fortunately, the crowds were understanding and the redhead carefully brought her lover over to the bar, urging her to take a seat while she quickly went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for her.

Anna was shaking, not at all having expected for her own composition to be received so well by the crowds. There was only one person whose opinion truly mattered to her, however, and the young woman couldn't help but wonder what Katrine thought of Sous le ciel de Paris.

The woman in question just got back from the kitchen, handing the glass of water over to her lover who accepted it gratefully, downing it in one go, sighing afterward.

Anna was about to ask Katrine what she had thought of her performance when the older woman beat her to it. “Chérie, your performance was... I'm honestly at a loss for words. You've touched me, deeply. I'm curious. Who was this song from?”

The redhead's eyes widened in astonishment when her lover admitted shyly. “It was actually an original written and composed by myself, Katrine. I had not at all anticipated for it to be received so well by the crowds. Henri had reassured me to give it a go and well...

I was truly curious to hear your opinion about it, mon amour. I do hope it did not upset you hearing me sing about Paris, the city that means so much to you.”

Katrine smiled softly, quickly pecking her beloved's cheek, an action that was fortunately concealed by their position and the darkness of the area they were seated in. “It's fine, mon coeur. If anything, the song brought back positive memories and reminded me of better days.

One day once this damned war will be over we'll go back to Paris together, chérie.”

Anna smiled softly. “We will, Katrine. I know that we will.”

The blonde went back on stage, Henri had just sat back behind the piano as well and started to play the next tune which once again sounded unfamiliar to Katrine who found herself anticipating her lover's next performance.

The song yet again was in French and Katrine found herself blushing, her heart soaring at the lyrics combined with her lover's voice that felt like silk and those glances she sent in her direction, the song clearly dedicated to her.

The blue sky over us can collapse upon itself

And the ground can cave in

Little matters to me if you love me

I couldn't care less about the whole world

As long as love floods my mornings

As long as my body trembles beneath your hands

Problems matter little to me

My love, since you love me

I would go to the ends of the earth

I would dye my hair black

If you asked me to

I would do the impossible

I would take fate into my own hands

The crowds once more were in an uproar, praising the young woman who bowed down gracefully, accepting the praise, despite her inner turmoil of emotions. Anna was glad once she was back in her room, breathing heavily, leaning against the frame of her door.

'This was not the plan. I did not wish to receive that kind of response, be the center of attention. All I truly wanted was for Katrine to hear those songs. It was foolish to add them to my repertoire, perform them at the café, in public.'

A knock on her door almost gave her a heart attack.

Anna audibly sighed in relief when the voice of her lover asked. “Chérie, are you in there? Is everything alright?”

The blonde did not want to worry the older woman, yet she knew better than to cave in like that and bottle everything up.

She swallowed and replied truthfully. “I am exhausted, Katrine. My performances tonight were far more intense than the previous ones I have had and I feel rather exposed for having shared my most inner, private emotions with strangers like that...”

It was silent for a moment before Katrine asked hesitantly. “Do you need your medicine, chérie, or will you manage?”

Anna pondered the question for a moment, biting her lip she muttered. “I believe that I do, yes. Could you please bring it over?”

After a short moment of thought, she stated. “On further thought, you do not have to do that. Would it be acceptable if I came over to your room with you? Your presence always provides me comfort.”

Katrine smiled and answered her beloved right away. “Of course, that would be acceptable, mon coeur. You won't have to stay alone in that cold, small room any longer.”

Anna felt her heart flutter in glee, a profound sense of love washing over her, resulting in a big smile forming on her face.

Katrine was stunned and found herself mimic the younger woman's smile, deeply touched by that beautiful rare sight of a seemingly completely carefree Anna. The redhead wrapped one arm around the taller woman's waist and they walked back to her room together.

Once inside, Katrine gently told the blonde to sit down and prepared the syringe with the morphine for her.

Anna had already taken off her dress, giving the older woman a hard time concentrating on the task at hand, her lover's upper body now exposed to her in all its glory.

Katrine set the shot with utmost caution before disinfecting the wound and cleaning the needle, placing the syringe back in the medkit, storing it back under the bed. Anna's cheeks turned pink as her lover sat on her lap.

The blonde licked her lips and took off the jacket of Katrine's tux to which the older woman raised her brow. “Chérie, are you having any plans? I thought you're exhausted from your performance.

We'll be having another meeting with the other resistance members soon too.”

The redhead's heart melted at the adorable pout forming on the younger woman's lips at this which was followed by a precious huff. “I wish to make love to you, mon amour, but you are correct. I do require rest...”

Katrine nuzzled the blonde's neck to which the latter gave a pleased coo before kissing her neck, muttering. “Let's rest for now, chérie. We can make love later after the meeting. You truly are insatiable, hein?”

Anna blushed, nodding slowly, muttering. “I can not help myself, mon amour. You are simply too irresistible. I only wish that I was not so weak still. The things Doctor Rigoletto said this morning ruined my mood.

I wish to make love to you without having to worry about potentially losing consciousness or even losing my life...”

The lovers after having undressed lay tangled on the bed, the blanket covering their naked bodies, eyes closed, in between sleep and wakefulness.

Before long, they had both drifted off...

_Sarah didn't know what had hit her that morning. When she had woken up she had simply known she had to leave. The sight of the still peacefully sleeping Etoile broke her heart._

_She didn't wish to leave her behind, much less without a word, without a warning, but she deemed it necessary. 'She would not accept me the way I am. It is surprising she has not set me out into the streets so far._

_I had never planned to get this close to her, fall in love with her. I can not abuse her hospitality any longer, burden her with my presence. She has enough stress managing the bar all by herself. Having a sickly, weakling like myself who requires her aid all the time on top of that is simply too much.'_

_Her heart felt heavy as she placed one last gentle kiss on the petite woman's soft cheek, tears stinging in her eyes. She rushed out of the building, forcing herself not to look back, knowing if she'd do so she'd falter._

_Her plan was set, she would go to that clinic that had been recommended to her by one of the bar's patrons to which she'd secretly talked without Etoile's knowledge. The tears were running down her cheeks, her heart breaking more with every step she took._

_She knew that Etoile and her relationship had been a once-in-a-lifetime thing which she would never experience again and she knew that she would never be able to forget her and the short time they had gotten to spent together here in Paris._

_'She was my first love. I guess it is true what they say. It is impossible to forget your first love. It is always something special and will forever stick with you, no matter how many other people you might meet, how many more times you fall in love afterward._

_I will never forget her, but she will most likely forget me...'_

_When Etoile woke up that morning it was to a cold, empty bed, her lover nowhere to be seen._

_Panic gripped her heart, the petite woman called out frantically. “Sarah! Sarah, where are you?”_

_She got up, searching every nook and cranny of the place, but soon had to realize the younger woman had vanished._

_The petite woman sank down to the ground, crying out in despair, hot tears streaming down her face. “Nooooo!”_

_The hostess couldn't believe her beloved Sarah had left her. Knowing the dire state the younger had still been in, she feared for the worst._

_'_ _Why did she leave? They did not get her... Did they? No, they would've taken me with them as well if they'd been here. She must've willingly left.'_

_The fact that hurt the most was that the young woman had not even bothered leaving a note. The next few days were hell and the heartbroken redhead found herself barely eating anything._

_Then the strange cravings and morning sickness had started, facts that deeply concerned, worried her._

_'_ _If I didn't know it any better I'd say that everything points towards me being pregnant, but that's impossible. I've never slept with a man, after all.'_

_One afternoon, her suspicions were confirmed as Etoile under the most excruciating pain gave birth to two beautiful twin girls._

_The hostess was beyond stunned, shocked, her heart breaking as she found herself staring into familiar big blue eyes, the faces of the little angels the spitting image of her lost love._

Katrine woke up in a cold sweat, the image of their little girls burnt into her mind causing her heart to sting. Anna looked equally shaken.

The redhead asked her young lover carefully. “Chérie, how are you feeling? You're quite pale, even for your standards.”

The blonde bit her lip. “I could ask you the same, mon amour. I have had a dream about the day I left you back then. Having to remember that time affects me more than I anticipated.

All the loneliness, emptiness, despair, heartbreak, sadness, and other negative emotions are back as if I was right back in that moment...”

Katrine nodded, muttering. “I can certainly relate to that. I've actually dreamt of that day as well and the time that followed immediately after it, including the day I gave birth to our little angels, looking into their big blue eyes for the first time.

It hurts, so much even after all this time. They say that time heals all wounds. I can say for a fact that that's bullshit. Some wounds cut far too deep to ever truly heal...”

The redhead blushed, muttering embarrassingly. “Mon Dieu! Please excuse my foul language there, chérie...”

Anna pecked her lips, telling her sincerely. “You do not have to apologize for anything, mon amour and you are correct with what you have just said. The wound losing my parents in this most gruesome way has caused me will never heal. I will have to live and deal with the pain for the rest of my life.”

Katrine whispered. “It's the same for me. I'll never be able to forget the day I've lost my family because of those pigs...”

Anna was stunned to hear that admission from her lover, the older woman never once having mentioned her family before. The blonde found herself wondering what had happened to them, but knew better than to ask.

Katrine would tell her eventually. Anna wanted to give the older woman the opportunity to take however much time she needed, her intuition telling her that this was a very sensitive, traumatic topic for her lover.

The two women got ready and went down to the resistance group's meeting, their hands laced and for once Katrine didn't mingle as she usually would but instead stayed by the younger woman's side.

Anna provided her with support and comfort, protecting her lover, her calm demeanor effectively grounding the redhead who felt more grateful than ever to have Anna by her side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarek has good news regarding the twins. The lovers are finally gonna visit their daughters together.

Tarek had updated everyone about the German troops he had spotted marching into town earlier. Brigitte who had direct contact with the enemy had confirmed the tall man's sighting, but to everyone's relief had stated that according to her boss, the same man who had impregnated her, they had planned nothing as of yet. Saint Claire was not their main interest anyway, it being merely a small town and baring little to no significance to the enemy.

Katrine had reacted surprisingly passionate when hearing that remark, cursing those pigs, something which her young lover couldn't agree more on.

The meeting had concluded for the day and the lovers were about to leave headquarters when they got stopped by Tarek. “I believe there is something you require my help with.”

Anna frowned, not knowing what the man was getting at, but Katrine nodded. “Your deduction is spot on as always, mon ami. We are looking for our daughters, twin girls.”

The man frowned. “I do not believe I understand. Who is this we you are talking about, Katrine? I can not seem to follow. You have twin daughters, Katrine? I had been convinced that you had solely been engaged in intimate relations to other females.”

Suddenly the tall man's expression darkened. “Have you been taken by force, Katrine?”

The redhead shook her head vehemently, telling her friend. “Non, mon ami. It was nothing like that. When I said we I was referring to Anna and I. Do you remember Sarah?”

Tarek frowned. “I do remember Sarah. How could I not? I can still not follow your train of thought, I am afraid. Why would you state that Anna and you had children together? You are two females.

Also, I fail to understand what any of this has to do with your past lover Sarah, Katrine. She is deceased. Is she not?”

Anna felt anything but comfortable having to listen to this kind of conversation between her lover and the older woman's best friend. Yet, she felt like she had some explaining to do. Katrine was obviously struggling to do so herself.

The blonde spoke up, finding it hard to keep her tone as neutral as possible. “Sarah is not dead, at least not truly. I am the person Katrine used to know as Sarah, her past and present lover.

I was born male, at least biologically, and when Katrine and I first met I was still in the wrong body. I had not yet received my gender augmentation surgery. Had I known that she had been pregnant back then I would have never left her behind, but at the time I was in no state to stay with her...”

The young woman had turned her gaze down in shame, tears brimming in her eyes. The stoic man felt his heart soften, stating gently. “Now it all makes sense. It appears your intuition had been right all along, Katrine. I am happy to hear you have found each other again.

I apologize for forcing you to tell me such private, painful information, Anna. It is understandable that you were confused back then and did not feel ready for this relationship.

I am pleased to see that you are confident in your own body now and it is plain to see that the two of you truly love each other.

You can count on me regarding this search. Is there any information regarding their location that you could provide me with?”

Katrine told her friend the name of the convent that she had brought the twin girls to back then, as well as the day and year they had been born.

Anna's eyes had widened upon hearing the date, whispering. “My mother was born on the same day merely 40 years prior.”

Katrine gasped, wrapping her arms around her lover in a comforting gesture. “Oh, chérie.”

Anna sniffled. “Mama would've loved meeting her grandchildren, I'm sure. She would've been delighted that they shared the same birthday as her...”

Tarek too looked glum but told the young woman. “Anna, I am certain your mother would be very proud of you could she see you right now. I believe it is a good sign that your children share the same birthdate with her.

It shows a deep connection between your families. In my culture, it is believed that if children share the birthdate with their grandparents they are approved of by them as members of the family.”

Anna was crying by now, whispering. “Thank you, Tarek. I want to believe that she would be proud of me. We used to have a very strong bond with each other from the beginning. May I ask? Where are you originating from, Tarek?”

The tall man answered. “Algeria. I fled the war in my country and ironically entered the next one here, in France.”

Anna felt her heart go out to the stoic man, sensing that there was more to it, but not daring to ask. Tarek went home and Katrine locked the front door, the two lovers heading back up to Katrine's room.

They both got ready for bed right away, tired and exhausted from their day.

Katrine was ready to head to sleep, laying on the bed but her lover had other plans.

The redhead frowned when Anna positioned on top of her. “Chérie, aren't you tired? Also, remember what Roberto told you.”

The blonde leaned down and kissed her lover's neck, muttering. “Please, Katrine. Allow me to sleep with you tonight. Only this one time. I have taken my medication earlier. I am certain that I will be alright.”

Katrine sighed softly, unable to refuse her lover, being able to relate to her wish for comfort tonight. 'I hope she will be fine, that it's not foolish to give in.' Their lips met in a deep kiss, bodies melting against each other, hands linking, the sounds of their love filling the air.

When they peaked they both felt whole again, complete and a love so profound it sent tears to their eyes. For a while they simply held each other, both whispering over and over how much they loved each other.

It had been quiet for a while until Anna asked her lover. “Do you believe Tarek will find them, mon amour?”

Katrine nodded, answering her lover confidently. “If anyone can find them it's him, mon coeur. He has connections all over the country, even to neighboring countries and, of course, his home country.”

Anna nodded. “If you trust in his abilities then so do I, Katrine. The question is, will they allow us to meet them? We are two females after all.”

Katrine, in all honesty, had considered this herself before.

She told her lover truthfully. “It's hard to say, Anna. If they are back at that convent still, chances are the nun who I handed them over to back then remembers me. The question is, how do we convince them that you are their other parent?”

Katrine gasped when the younger woman stated hesitantly. “There is a possibility I see. If I show up there as a man...”

The redhead frowned. “Chérie, I will not force you to do that to yourself. I know how uncomfortable you are with your old identity and being a man in general.”

Anna smiled softly. “It would only be for a short amount of time, mon amour. Do not worry. I will be fine. As long as we will get to at least see our little angels again, that is all that matters to me.”

The older woman still felt reluctant to agree, but in the end, her lover convinced her.

It had been a while since that day they had first talked to Tarek about the twins. Katrine and Anna were currently having breakfast when a knock on the back door alerted them.

Katrine frowned. “Who can this be now? Has Norice forgotten something earlier?”

Anna shrugged. “I do not know. It does seem curious. Be careful, Katrine. This could be a trap. Arm yourself, just in case.”

The redhead nodded grimly, not trusting this situation either. Once she had put her pistol in the back pocket of her pants, she walked towards the door, opening it carefully.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her oldest friend. “Tarek? What are you doing here at this time?”

The hostess ushered her friend inside, both walking to the breakfast table on which Anna sat, waiting with bated breath.

The blonde frowned at the sight of the slender man, inclining her head politely as a greeting. “Tarek. What is the reason for your early visit?”

Katrine chuckled. “I almost asked him the same just now. I believe you owe us an explanation, old friend.”

Tarek spoke up. “I came here to inform you that there is an update in my search of your daughters. A contact of mine has spoken to the Mother Superior of the convent in Paris which Katrine stated to have brought the twins back then and according to her, they are, in fact, still living there.

The nuns have raised them and provided for them as best they could, shielding them from any potential harm. A fact that I did personally quite concerning was that she mentioned that the girls have never spoken a single word.

The Mother Superior was uncertain whether this could be so due to a condition they might be suffering from, or due to their situation of being parted from their parents.

I have personally heard of twins often possessing the ability to communicate with each other telepathically or through sign language. So, this could be a possibility. They are otherwise healthy, however.”

The lovers both had tears in their eyes, holding each other's hands.

Anna asked. “Did the Mother Superior say anything regarding us visiting them?”

Tarek nodded. “Indeed, she has. According to my contact, she is open to such meetings. However, going to Paris might not be advisable with the German troops patrolling the streets these days.”

Katrine sighed, both hers and Anna's hearts heavy at Tarek's words. “I guess you're right, mon ami. Do you see no chance Anna and I could get there without being detected by the enemy.”

Tarek wore a smug expression which was highly unusual for him. “I did not say that I did not know any way to get you there, I merely warned you about the risks doing so might bear. Roberto does as you are aware own an automobile and he agreed to driving you there.”

The women's eyes visibly lit up at the tall man's words, Anna asked, her tone excited. “When can we depart?”

Tarek smiled softly. “I believe you should ask Roberto himself regarding this matter. From what he has previously told me, however, it sounded like he was ready whenever you were.”

Katrine smiled, saying all business. “I'll give him a call right after breakfast.”

Tarek got up. “I am going to go back home for now. I will see you in the evening. Unless you decide to leave for Paris later today still.”

Anna stated, left brow raised. “We still have some matters to take care of before our departure. We are not going to depart today.”

Katrine nodded. “Yes, that's right. The Mother Superior and the other nuns, let alone the twins need to be prepared for our visit, after all. We shouldn't visit there unannounced.”

Tarek agreed and went back home for the time being, leaving the lovers to themselves.

Katrine and Anna finally finished their breakfast, discussing when they would be going to Paris. Both were very excited to finally get to see their baby girls. Anna who had never seen them in comparison to her lover found herself wondering how they might look like. 'Do they look more like her, or like me? I wonder if they have freckles like Katrine. Is their hair red? Or is it brunette like mine?'

Katrine looked at her lover curiously. “Chérie, is everything alright?”

Anna nodded, blushing softly. “I had just been wondering about their appearance. If they have inherited your looks or mine. Also their personalities. Do you think they indeed are mute, by the way?”

Katrine had considered this herself before. Her heart ached at the thought of never being able to talk to the twins.

The redhead admitted. “It's possible they are mute, chérie. I don't know about their personalities, but they certainly have inherited your eyes.”

Anna nodded, her own heart aching at the prospect of their little angels being mute as well. 'Somehow we will make it work, whether they are mute, deaf, or both, or otherwise disabled. It might not be difficult especially in times like these, but they are still our babies.'

Katrine proceeded to call Roberto while Anna made a few first preparations for their trip. She wasn't exactly looking forward to having to pose as a man, but she knew it was necessary and she was ready to do so if it meant she would get to see their little angels, hopefully even get to take them back here with them.

The young woman dressed in her old suit, hiding her long hair under her hat. She inspected herself in the mirror, deeming the outfit insufficient. Her curves were still quite obvious.

Suddenly she remembered her medkit and went back to Katrine's room.

She retrieved the gauze bandage roll from her medkit and used it to wrap around her chest, using it as a binder, afterward she dressed in her shirt and suit jacket again once more inspecting herself in the mirror. It was shocking how convincing she looked now.

The young woman found it hard to breathe, the spitting image of her beloved father seeming to look back at her from the mirror. Anna felt sick to her stomach, turning away from the mirror, unable to endure the sight any longer.

Tears were brimming in her eyes and she whispered. “Papa...”

Anna swallowed, wiping at her eyes, steeling herself before walking downstairs to present her disguise to her lover. 'What if Katrine enjoys this new appearance of mine?' The blonde didn't like that idea at all. She felt beyond uncomfortable, itchy, and had a hard time suppressing flashbacks from her childhood, images of her father.

When she entered the café, Katrine's eyes went wide in a mixture of shock and awe. “Chérie? What's the meaning of this?”

Anna bit her lip. “I thought you might want to see the disguise I am planning to wear for our visit to Paris. Do you find it convincing, Katrine?”

The older woman nodded slowly, still in shock. “It is certainly convincing, chérie. The only thing that gives you away is your voice.”

Anna bit her lip and nodded.

Her cheeks turned red in humiliation, lowering her voice, asking. “How about now? Does that sound acceptable?”

Katrine's jaw dropped, her own cheeks had turned pink. “Mon Dieu! You never cease to amaze me, chérie! I guess you being a singer helps you playing with your voice, hu?”

Anna bit her lip and nodded. “It does. I can not talk too long with this voice, however. It can negatively affect my actual voice.”

Katrine nodded in understanding, reassuring her lover. “You won't have to say much at all, chérie. I'll do the main talking. Don't worry.”

Roberto had agreed to come over first thing in the morning the next day. The redhead had called the Mother Superior and announced their visit for the next day to her. Thankfully, the older woman had no objections and was looking forward to their visit, telling Katrine that she deemed it good for the twins to finally get to meet their actual parents.

Despite the nuns having done their best to raise them, take loving care of them, and provide for them, bonding with their biological family was very important especially during the early stages of development which the girls were still in.

Anna had paid Doctor Rigoletto another visit to ask about the results of the tests he had run on the probes he'd retrieved from her. While her lover was gone, Katrine secretly prepared a surprise. Tonight she would perform together with Anna.

The hostess knew it was rather risky doing so, but she longed to do so regardless, in all honesty having enjoyed singing that duett together with her that day with Roberto. The question was just which song to pick.

Singing a typical Jewish song was not an option, the redhead was aware of that. Katrine hated having to snoop around in her lover's personal belongings, but she wanted to be prepared if they indeed would perform together.

The redhead went to Anna's room and sifted through the younger woman's music sheets. She had soon stumbled upon handwritten compositions, two of them were the chansons she had performed the other night.

Katrine's eyes lit up when she found another original composition from her lover called 'Non, je ne regrette rien.' The petite woman merely had to read the first verse and knew it was the perfect song for them to perform tonight, that is if Anna would be agreeable to performing this song together and sharing it with the guests of the café.

Katrine looked up when the door opened, her lover entered the room. The hostess felt much like being caught red-handed.

Anna asked, left brow raised. “What are you doing here, mon amour?”

Katrine bit her lip, answering the younger woman sheepishly. “I was looking for a song we could perform as a duett together tonight.”

Anna gasped, her eyes lighting up. “You wish to perform together with me tonight?”

The older woman smiled, her cheeks had turned pink. “I do, chérie. Would it be agreeable to you if we would sing Non, je ne regrette rien?”

Anna's eyes turned wide at her lover's unexpected suggestion, muttering. “If you wish to do so. I would personally enjoy performing this song together with you. Shall we practice singing it together downstairs?”

The redhead nodded. “Yes, of course. I'll accompany us on the piano.”

They left the younger woman's room, walking back downstairs.

Katrine asked her lover. “What did Roberto say? Was everything alright with the probes?”

Anna turned her expression down, staying silent for a moment, worrying Katrine.

The young woman bit her lip and answered at last. “There is no reason for concern. Do not worry, Katrine.”

Katrine could sense that her lover was hiding something from her, but decided not to prod for now. Anna most likely had a good reason for not sharing whatever it was she refused to tell her.

Still Katrine could not help but worry regardless...


End file.
